The Last Pure Phoenix
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: Sakura was apprehensive; her mother told her never to show people her tears. "Your tears are worth more than diamonds" Sakura wasn't able to help it when she saw the two mist nin lying on the bridge. "Please don't die." Sakura whispered. As she kneeled next to the collapsed man and dying boy her tears fell on their faces and their wounds began to heal. 'Is this what my mom meant'
1. A Mother's Secret

Full Story Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable content from Naruto or other Misc anime series. I simply own the plot bunny of my story itself.

Chapter 1: A Mother's Secret

Sakura packed for her first mission outside the village her stern but loving mother standing at the edge of her doorway. "No matter what Sakura…don't ever let them see you cry," Mebuki Haruno said firmly. "Your tears are worth more than diamonds."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked sensing her mother was hiding something. Mebuki just turned and began marching to the kitchen. "It's nothing for you to worry about just…don't ever let them see you cry. They probably aren't worth your tears if what I hear about that boy or Ino is accurate." Sakura sighed, "I don't even think I really like Sasuke but, if she was willing to throw our friendship away over a boy is it worth it?"

Mebuki hummed thoughtfully and Sakura followed her mother to the kitchen for breakfast while kissing her father on the cheek. "Morning Dad," Kizashi looked at his little blossom and smiled. "Good Morning Sakura, ready for your first mission outside of the village, you're heading to Wave right?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yes our client needs us to escort him home and keep an eye out as the construction of his bridge between his village, and the mainland is complete." She finished her breakfast and packed some bentos for herself and the team along with the client as her mother watched almost in envy.

"She didn't learn that from me…" Mebuki muttered almost sadly at the sign her little girl was growing up. She prayed that her child wouldn't choose this life and those prayers went unanswered. She ate quietly and allowed her husband and daughter to carry their conversation amongst themselves.

Kizashi grinned, "I taught her how to organize the bentos. Don't worry about it she's a good cook. Not a chef but a good cook." He looked at the extra bentos she was making, "Are those metal bottom bentos?"

Sakura shook her head in affirmative, "No they're insulated bentos it will keep the food hot for at least 16 hours. We won't be able to always make fire so I'm just thinking ahead."

Sakura quickly packed her regular bentos into a single scroll with a red outline and sealed them. She took out a black outlined scroll and sealed the other bentos. She then had a number of supplies she bought for medical emergencies in another scroll with a few spare kunai. The young girl sighed as she looked at the clock and packed her scrolls into a small pouch slipping it around her waist. She moved to the door and shouted over her shoulder, "Bye Mom, see ya later Dad!"

Kizashi looked at his wife, "Mebuki…what has been bothering you? Is it about Sakura leaving the village for this first time?" His blue eyes warmly looking over his silent wife in concern. Mebuki shook her head, "Do you remember when you asked me why I never let myself cry?"

Kizashi looked like he was recalling the event, "Yes but, that was years ago…I never brought it up again because you were reluctant to talk about it." Mebuki sighed, "It's a family secret…you took on our name Kizashi. You know my clan was once a mixture of samurai and shinobi. It's only as our people continued being harassed by outsiders that we stopped joining shinobi life."

Kizashi sighed, "Have the elders said anything about Sakura's choices?" Mebuki nodded, "They are not pleased but since she is the heiress they can't stop her. They fear exposure…our tears are worth-" Kizashi finished, "more than diamonds. You never told me why that was."

Mebuki reluctantly pulled out a chest with the Haruno clan symbol blazoned on its lid. The chains lock on the front being released from the smallest flare of her chakra. Inside the chest laid several items; a battle dress modest with beautiful long blue sleeves and slits up the black skirt sides to allow for easy movement, blue-silver sandals and arm bracers with plates on the top of the hand and by the upper arm, there was a small blade wrapped in blue silk she pulled out inscribed in the blade was its name, Shi no hana (Flower of Death), beneath the blade was a wrapped parcel that Mebuki revealed held a book inside.

Kizashi gently opened the book as his wife went on to explain, "The circle emblem is a drastic simplification of our clan's symbol. No Haruno is completely human and some are even less so…our daughter is one of these rare chosen ones. A mostly human Haruno when they shed tears depending on the emotion that triggered them solidify into priceless gemstones. Many of our girls were brutalized and sought after because of this trait."

Kizashi looked up firmly, "What of those less human?" He knew this was a large secret he was naturally upset that she hadn't shared it with him but, he understood the origin requiring the secret to be kept. Mebuki sighed, "Their tears have a double edged sword, if shed willingly as a form of compassion or a desperate need to preserve life…they can heal someone on the brink of death no matter the injuries cause unless at the hands of a god or tailed beast. If forced to shed tears through torture or pain…the tears become a deadly poison that can be used to kill."

Kizashi remained pensive as he read some of the recollections until he reached a page towards the back in an old language, "Mebuki what does this page say?" Mebuki gently took the book and read the page, "I don't know…I can't read this but, Sakura may be able to." Kizashi asked the final question, "What is it that makes the Haruno less human…what are they?"

Mebuki smiled, "We are the legends humans turned into that of a bird that is reborn from their ashes, and Haruno are the last of the Phoenix race that had survived the purge. The more human Phoenix is considered a half breed Phoenix. The less human ones are considered Pureblooded since their power is far more dangerous."

ZIL: Hi everyone Jessy here, this is the beginning of a unique story I thought of for Sakura that I felt suited her nature as both benevolent and protective. She is passionate and yet she is merciful and I felt that a Phoenix suited her well. This is not Sakura paired with any of Team 7 or Akatsuki (though I do so love those pairings) and I don't plan on announcing the pairing anytime soon. Please review and tell me what you all think of this teaser!


	2. Demon Brother's, Not a C-Rank Mission!

ZIL: Thank you to all of my reviewers for the response I'm glad you all have become enamored with the story. I am hoping the update of the next four chapters is exactly what you all hoped it would be. I did try to slow some of the story line down but, if you all have any suggestions after this update constructive criticism is always welcome. Now one of our missing nin friends is going to complete the disclaimer for this chapter!

Haku: Zanpaktos in Love does not own Davy Jones theme song nor the lyrics created by an amazing fan for one of their YouTube videos. So no attempts at sueing the use of lyrics is in a format of the character singing and should not be flagged. No lawyers or I can't promise what may happen to you…

Zabuza: *Brandishes a freshly renewed Kubikiribocho with a vicious smirk*

Chapter 2: Demon Brothers, This is not a C-Rank Mission!

Team 7 traveled in formation around Tazuna, Sasuke and Naruto guarding the back while Sakura and Kakashi remained in the front. As Sakura noticed puddles that didn't belong she allowed her gaze to land on Kakashi who just winked. The young girl sighed as she stepped back in order to silently signal for the guys to tighten up formation.

Sasuke and Naruto continued their usual banter but, responded to the signal and moved closer to Tazuna as they walked. Sakura began to hum a song she once heard in Mist Country as she traveled with her parents when she was younger.

"Hey Sakura, what song is that?" Naruto asked since he'd never heard it before.

Tazuna answered for him a bit surprised someone as young as her would know it. "It's a song about the legendary love between Davy Jones and the Goddess of the Sea and Storm Calypso. Have you heard of it?"

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto replied, "Never heard of it. Sakura do you know the words?" Sakura nodded and without preamble began to sing weaving a slight genjutsu into it causing Kakashi to watch her in shock.

"Cruel and cold, like winds on the sea. Will you ever return to me? Hear my voice; sing with the tide  
my love will never die." Sakura voice took on a melancholy tone as she sang the song. There were ripples in the puddles that calmed as her voice played softly lilting on the breeze. "Over waves and deep in the blue I will give up my heart for you. Ten long years, I'll wait to go by my love will never die."

She took a breath before she continued, "Come, my love, be one with the sea. Rule with me for eternity.  
Drown all dreams so mercilessly and leave their souls to me. Play the song you sang long ago and wherever the storm may blow. You will find the key to my heart. We'll never be apart."

Kakashi noticed surprisingly that the hidden nins didn't attack and continued to listen carefully watching as Tazuna, Naruto, and Sasuke became dazed from her song. "Wild and strong you can't be contained never bound nor ever chained. Wounds you caused will never mend and you will never end. Cruel and cold like winds on the sea will you ever return to me? Hear my voice sing with the tide. Our love will never die."

Sakura looked back and looked surprised, "Uh…Naruto what did you think?" Tazuna and Sasuke and Naruto remained unresponsive and she looked at her sensei who held up the symbol for kai used to release people from genjutsu. "Wait…did my singing do that Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi gave her a crinkled smile, "Looks like it Sakura-chan…have you never done that before?" Sakura shook her head, "No I sang around my parents and Ino all the time. It's never happened before!" What neither noticed was even though the two in the puddle were now rendered harmless Sakura released the boys and then Tazuna from the accidental genjutsu was that there was two others who heard the haunting melody.

A man with harsh brown eyes and wrappings over his nose and mouth and a young feminine looking boy both looked intrigued at the girl but beyond that ability she didn't seem to be of much use to the team since they heard her acknowledgment of never causing that before. The older man gruffly ordered, "You know what to do Haku."

"Yes, Master Zabuza…I will only act if I need to." The young man placed a mist hunter nin mask over his face prepping his senbon in the event he was needed. He watched the young team almost with pity as his master sent terror into their hearts. The shining eyes of blue on the boy and green on the girl as she remained planted in front of the bridge builder.

'I am sad…to see such beautiful eyes filled with anything but joy.' Haku thought to himself as he then trained his eyes on the reckless boys who charged at Zabuza to free their sensei. 'The legendary Copy-Nin, Kakashi Hatake, Master Zabuza will enjoy this challenge for a bit if nothing else.' As his master became increasingly troubled he made his move and struck out his senbon striking perfectly at the point.

He leapt down, "Thank you…I have been following him for several days and have been told I must retrieve critical information from his body before destruction." He began to lift his Master's body when the blonde one began to interrupt until Kakashi explained.

"It's okay Naruto he is a Mist Hunter Nin. His job is to hunt missing nin like Zabuza and retrieve any critical data before destroying his body. Let him go." The silver haired man eyed the young hunter carefully. Haku gave his thanks before taking the body and leaving to their hideout. He laid his master upon the bed and removed the senbon so his master's recovery could begin.

~Back with Team 7~

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "Sensei, I thought they were meant to destroy the body immediately? Why didn't he grab what he needed and destroy the body?" Kakashi shrugged keeping his suspicions to himself for now. Sakura glanced at him in disbelief before shaking her head and checking on Tazuna, "Ready to get a move on everyone?"

Tazuna looked horrified but he was eager to get home, "Yes please…I'd like to be with my daughter and my grandson again." Sakura walked with Kakashi again in front and whispered, "What's the plan when we arrive Sensei?"

Kakashi gave the same crinkle smile, "I have a little test for you three and after that I will see what we can do." Sakura nodded and continued to walk quietly. Again Naruto and Sasuke were bickering and acting silly until Kakashi collapsed. Sakura kept his head from hitting the ground, "Sensei?!" Sakura asked in surprise and looked to Tazuna, "I hate to ask but, can you carry him?"

Tazuna agreed silently and lifted the man over his shoulder easily, "It's the least I can do since he got like this protecting me. I appreciate you all seeing this through even though we had to lie about the rank…my people can't afford more."

Sakura smiled sympathetically, "I understand…I'm sorry for the suffering your people have endured. I just hope that we're enough to make a difference." Naruto and Sasuke quietly agreed with their teammates assessment.

It was only a matter of time before the team arrived at the house after crossing to the island by boat and carefully arriving at his home. Sakura offered to help set up a place for her sensei to rest as they boys dug in to the dinner Tsunami had provided. Sakura just shook her head and began wondering, 'What am I going to do with this team?' She kept her thoughts to herself as she tended to her sensei. Tsunami was even kind enough to lay another bed roll for her and provide her with some dinner before the boys ate it all. She remained with her sensei using her limited medical ninjutsu knowledge to aid in his recovery and monitoring.


	3. Kakashi's Recovery, A Test of Control

Chapter 3: Kakashi's Recovery, A Test of Control

The next morning Sakura woke up early and offered to help Tsunami prepare breakfast and even offered to make bentos for everyone for lunch so she wouldn't have to be in the kitchen all day. Tsunami eagerly agreed and made bentos for everyone making tomato soup for Sasuke and herself with grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. She added a healthy mixture of fruits as well. For Naruto she made a helping of fruits, rice and homemade miso ramen. For Tsunami, Tazuna, and her son Inari, she made a mixture of both bentos for the family.

She made Kakashi some broth with some light crackers she brought for the road. As she carried the tray upstairs she heard the two boys bickering in the room and scolded them, "Guys! Kakashi-sensei is resting either get out or be quiet!"

"Ma, Ma Sakura-chan is that food for me?" Kakashi asked as he sat up. Sakura nodded, "Yes the guys had breakfast already and now they are going to watch Tazuna at the bridge…right guys?" Sakura gave them both a stern glance and Sasuke scoffed but stepped out and Sakura called after him, "A bento with tomato soup and grilled sandwiches is on the counter the blue one is yours. Naruto you get the orange one."

Sakura sat next to Kakashi-sensei and allowed him to eat his soup in relative peace slipping into a light meditation. She opened her eyes when she saw Tsunami with a tray at the door smiling, "I brought some breakfast for you Sakura-chan you've been busy helping me and making everyone bentos along with breakfast that you almost forgot to eat yourself."

Sakura went to stand when Tsunami placed the tray in front of her, "Eat up Sakura-chan. Rest well Kakashi-san" After Tsunami left Kakashi looked to Sakura, "Been keeping busy I see…what have the boys been doing?" Sakura just sighed, "Eating, Bickering, I'm starting to wonder why I liked Sasuke to begin with…he's not even worth losing a friend over."

Kakashi hummed, "So why did you join the academy…you didn't know Sasuke back then." Sakura looked at the wall and smiled, "I wanted to be more than a civilian's daughter to be married off for status or business reasons. I wanted to become a protector and a healer to do something with my chakra control."

Kakashi sat there thoughtfully and hummed in understanding. After finishing breakfast Sakura yawned since she stayed up all night watching her sensei's recovering and monitoring him with chakra. She smiled after cleaning and gathering the dishes together before she could head down the stairs Tsunami stated, "Just leave it outside the door and get some rest Sakura-chan you've earned a rest. I will take it down in a little bit."

Sakura nodded, "Okay Tsunami-san," She went to lay on the futon and covered up whispering while yawning a bit her hand covering her mouth. "Oyasumi Sensei," Her heavy eyelids falling into a peaceful slumber knowing her sensei was awake and safe.

Tsunami peeked into the room and her concerned gaze became relaxed and relieved. She looked up at Kakashi with a smile and whispered, "She stayed up all night her hands glowing green as she kept an eye on you." She nodded as his visible eye widened and his head whipped to look at her in shock, "She wouldn't sleep until she knew you were awake."

Kakashi's gaze softened as he recalled what she said, "She wants to be a healer and protector…she already is on her way to being one." He decided to pull out his book and relax for the day watching over his student. As the day passed the boys returned home and were sternly forced into silence by Tsunami and Kakashi as Sakura slept clear through lunch and dinner. The team went to sleep wondering what would await them as Kakashi planned the test for the next day.

The following morning the team woke and Tsunami already had breakfast prepared. Sakura offered to help with the clean-up but was waved off by Tsunami who wouldn't hear of it. "You have enough work to do Sakura-chan leave the house work to me."

Kakashi created a clone to escort Tazuna and took his students to the woods not far from the bridge to a set of trees. "Well my little genin today is a test in control. Your job is to walk up the tree as high as you can without using your hands…you can only use your feet and chakra."

Sasuke and Naruto both bolted to the tree trying to beat the other as Sakura walked over and gently played with her level of chakra output against the tree trunk. She continued to add chakra until she stuck to the tree before moving back and then getting a slight running start before shooting up the tree several branches high as her team mates fell.

Kakashi smiled and nodded at Sakura who gave a small giggle. He turned to the flabbergasted boys who could only look at Sakura's accomplishment with shear shock and jealousy. Sasuke grunted out, "How can she do it and we can't?"

Sakura's happy face fell into an annoyed grimace, "You both are better at brute strength and ninjutsu. Your chakra control needs work are you getting this so far Sasuke?" Sasuke just continued to glare but said nothing to refute the claim. Sakura sighed, "I'm the opposite my chakra control is superior but my weakness is with taijutsu and ninjutsu. We have different strengths and weaknesses because we are meant to work together and complement each other's abilities. Can't cover each other if we have an identical skill right?"

Kakashi happily watched as Sakura ignoring Sasuke turned to go help Naruto. He was glad she wasn't being cruel to the blonde boy anymore and was actually trying to help him improve. Then he grimaced; 'Now what do I do with a team where two have shoddy chakra control and one has amazing chakra control? I guess I just have to get them to work on chakra control while I think of how I can help Sakura.'

Sakura looked hopefully to Kakashi-sensei from the corner of her eye as she instructed Naruto who began to steadily improve much to Sasuke's annoyance. 'When am I finally going to learn something? I hope you give me something to do soon Sensei or I'm going to go crazy!' Sakura then sighed after Naruto got his hard won control fine-tuned with a few more hints before she moved over to Sasuke who started causing the tree to break under the pressure.

"You're using too much chakra Sasuke…tone it down a bit," Sakura said gently while he just looked at her quizzically. "What? Is there something on my face Sasuke?" Her emerald eyes blinking curiously as her head tilted sideways Sakura was not realizing why he stared at her strangely.

Sasuke asked the question, "What happened to the kun?" Sakura let her self-step back and crossed her arms. "Did you want me to keep fangirling over my team mate who has no interest in me? Give me a break Sasuke…I'd rather be friends that can work as a team then a helpless ninny with a hopeless crush. I'm not Ino for crying out loud." She then turned and walked away back towards Kakashi –sensei who was amused at the boys shock.

"Sensei while they are working on that…is there any way for me to improve. I want to work on expanding my chakra reserves." Sakura asked so openly causing Sasuke and Naruto to gape at her while Kakashi scratched his covered chin thoughtfully. He then started and told the boys, "You two keep working on the tree climbing I'm going to get Sakura started on something."


	4. Sakura's Test, Meeting the Ninken

Chapter 4: A test for Sakura, Meeting Pakkun and the Pack

Kakashi guided Sakura over to the water and instead of stepping in the small boat they borrowed he stepped onto the water. He turned to face Sakura who was looking at his feet with comprehension, "As you can see this is similar to the tree climbing exercise but, there is a difference. Can you see it?"

Sakura looked at his feet and felt the slight changes as his chakra seemed to change as he remained on the water. "You keep changing how much chakra you're using. Why is that Kakashi-sensei?" She allowed herself to look at her sensei's face again as she waited for the explanation behind the method.

"The difference is a tree is a single non-moving lifeform. The water has waves, fish, and who knows what else. Since they are so many more parts it only makes sense that you would have to reapply chakra to compensate for them all. Does that make sense?" The silver-haired man said as the young girl nodded smiling. He ruffled her hair lightly, "I'm going to head back to the boys but, I'm going to leave a few friends with you."

Sakura looked confused, "Friends I thought it was just our team?" Kakashi gave an eye creased smile and bit his thumb saying easily after a flurry of hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and before the two stood 3 dogs, a small pug, a large bulldog that was huge, and a regular sized Shiba Inu dog. Sakura gave a surprised glance, "I thought the Inuzuka clan was the only ones with ninken. Who are all of you?"

The pug looked up at the girl and said, "My name is Pakkun, the big guy is Bull, and the other one is Shiba." He turned to their summoner, "What did ya need from us boss?" Kakashi grinned, "I'm having Sakura practice water walking. I want you guys to keep an eye on her and give her pointers. Once she has the hang of it if she isn't too tired help her use her reserves."

He then turned to his student, "The key to expanding your reserves is to use as much chakra as possible. You want to use just enough to encourage your coils to expand but," he paused strictly, "You don't want them so drained that there is none left to circulate in your body as the strain could be deadly. I will leave you in there capable hands and they can report back to me."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully and said, "Thank you for the help everyone." She then boldly took a step on the water with her first foot applying the chakra carefully as she added pressure to stand on the water. She was able to step out on both feet for a few seconds before she sank in the water to her ankles. She then concentrated in order to find focus again. Pakkun, Bull, and Shiba seemed to be communicating among themselves as they watched the girl practice.

"Not bad girly remember to add chakra every few seconds to accommodate the fish and waves," Pakkun stated easily as the girl was quick to grasp the basics. He nodded to himself, "She's got good chakra control that's for sure. A quick study too." Sakura was eagerly moving back onto the water ignoring the fact she was soaked. She didn't realize she was being watched downwind by the missing nin known as Zabuza. He was intrigued at the speed she was grasping water walking as his clone observed the exercise. His true form resting at the hideout it became obvious to him that this was their first mission outside of the village so she wouldn't have had the opportunity to learn this skill yet.

Sakura was finally able to stay atop the water and was moving around starting by steps before sprinting around staying close to shore until she began the leap further out and started sliding over top the surface of the water laughing joyously. The ninken snickered at the girls blatant joy and nodded to Shiba, "Go tell Kakashi she's figured it out already…he might enjoy watching this."

Shiba quickly left to report to their summoner as the smaller dog stayed on land the larger dog swam towards the girl who looked curious until Bull began trying to nip her ankles. She yelped and quickly began moving away from the large dog who was a surprisingly good swimmer. Pakkun snickered from the land as he said, "Smart girl too…she's even able to keep using it as she's avoiding getting bit."

Kakashi used shunshin to appear next to Pakkun only to dryly add, "You know when I said to wear her down so her chakra reserves can start to build sticking Bull on her wasn't what I had in mind." He was watching rather proudly as his two male students followed after with Shiba who joined Bull in the water and Sakura was now dodging both dogs' attempts at catching her.

Sakura began laughing as she started to seemingly dance around them on the water in random twirls and slides along the water surface. Kakashi critically kept his eyes on her feet to make sure her chakra flow remained as it was meant to.

Naruto said amazed, "Wow…Sakura's really good at that isn't she Sasuke? I kinda wish I could join in…she seems to be having fun with them."

Sasuke just glared in contempt, "A mere civilian born girl shouldn't have better control than us Naruto. She shouldn't even be a shinobi." Naruto just rolled his eyes as Kakashi gave the dark haired boy a disappointed glance.

"Maybe boy you should try to water walk and see if you can figure it out. Use that jealousy of yours constructively instead of whining." Pakkun commented glaring at the boy before looking up at Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi, you gonna let her sign our contract…the guys will love her."

Kakashi shrugged, "Maybe in time but, we can always see later. If you guys enjoy it so much she has a lot of endurance, stamina, and strength training to do to catch up to the boys. It would help split time better so everyone gets what they need." Kakashi then put his fingers to his mouth observing the drain of her chakra. "Time to come back to shore Sakura, Bull, Shiba let's go!"

Sakura easily moved to land before she had a slight jelly leg sensation before falling over against Bull's side. "Whoa, I guess this is what they call having sea legs."

Kakashi chuckled as he introduced the boys to the ninken who humored them but Bull was content to let Sakura rest against him. He got free head rubs from her which was more than enough thanks. Pakkun then hopped to her lap and used her other hand to receive some attention from the girl they had been charged with when Pakkun sniffed her hair. He pulled back, "I think we use the same shampoo…you've got good taste." Sakura just smiled unsure of whether to laugh or cry that she shared the same shampoo with a dog. "Thanks!" Kakashi just continued to enjoy the spectacle.


	5. Bridge Battle, a Nefarious Betrayal

ZIL: Hey all another song related disclaimer here I don't own the song Wicked Game nor the version performed by Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca if you haven't heard it go to YouTube it is beautiful.

Chapter 5: Confrontation at the Bridge, a Nefarious Betrayal

Today was a day that Kakashi had been wary of. He gathered all his students once Naruto had stated he stayed out all night and met a stranger. He was suspicious of the hunter nin and finally shared that suspicion with his students. He was concerned when he saw the mixed reactions, Naruto seemed nervous, Sasuke seemed intimidated, and Sakura was a bit reserved.

Naruto was resting in but, Kakashi ordered him to rest and stay with the family. Tsunami and Inari could easily be used against Tazuna.

He told the kids to stick close to Tazuna as he and his men continued working on the bridge. Soon enough the dark chuckles of the legendary swordsman were heard. He and the hunter nin stood at the other side of the bridge. Sasuke began to tremble from the level of Killing Intent leaking from the energy of the swordsman.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, I am going to enjoy our rematch. Haku…deal with the brats." The man's harsh gaze never left the silver haired nin who revealed his Sharingan. The young hunter nin moved forward as Sasuke being the quickest charged to engage him. Sakura planted herself close to Tazuna and refused to move. The KI pressing down on her was almost paralyzing but, she was able to move and make a jab with her kunai at the water clone.

The dark chuckles filled the air again, "Seems your little girl can kill. She just destroyed my clone without hesitation…what a tool she would make." Sakura took a deep breath and continued to focus on protecting her target. Tazuna whispered, "Have you tried that song trance you did before?"

Sakura paused, "I didn't do it on purpose…I don't even know if I could do it again." She took a deep breath before singing, "The world was on fire and no one could save me but you, it's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you. I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you. No I don't want to fall in love, No I don't want to fall in love, with you."

Sakura allowed herself a pause before hauntingly singing, "What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you. What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way. What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you. And I don't want to fall in love. No I don't want to fall in With you." Her soft falsetto had no effect on anyone but a group of bandits that appeared at the end of the bridge.

Sakura in horror pulled her hurt team mate Sasuke to her and began healing him while guarding Tazuna. Naruto was facing off against the boy in the mask until the mask shattered and Naruto refused to kill him. Kakashi went to hit Zabuza when something in Sakura wrenched in her gut.

"Stop it Sensei! Aim Lower!" Sakura called out desperate without knowing why. Kakashi without questioning his student aimed lower and moments later was relieved he did. Haku had impaled himself on the chidori and Kakashi was able to avoid hitting any vital organs. The boy would live…if he got treatment so he leapt back and placed him down gently.

He and Zabuza were about to begin fighting again when a man appeared around the collapsed bandits scoffing in disbelief as he kicked Haku's helpless and wounded body thinking he was dead. Naruto and Sakura both glaring at him for his honor less demeanor and Naruto began to actually growl.

It wasn't long before Gato's mouth ran off exposing his intent to betray Zabuza and his apprentice. Sakura said to Kakashi-sensei, "Sensei...doesn't that mean we're allies now. We don't have to fight them anymore."

Zabuza's arms were damaged but he was furious and some of the backup attackers appeared to surround Gato. Zabuza said something to Naruto after Naruto lectured him about caring for Haku and being truly human. Even monsters had hearts after all or that's how Naruto saw it. Sakura proudly watched as he gave the injured man a kunai.

Sakura then watched in horror as the man charged the group of enemies alone ripping through then while being impaled as he fought to get to Gato. Sakura winced but, she couldn't turn her eyes away from the Demonic force of nature and vengeance that Zabuza represented in that moment. Even as Naruto and Sasuke watched solemn Sakura took Sasuke to Naruto and began to approach Haku. Her hand began to glow green with medical ninjutsu.

Soon they heard the disbelief of Gato before his pained scream as Zabuza ripped his throat out. Zabuza was stumbling painfully towards Haku and the pinkette once again silently impressed by her willingness to heal even a former enemy. Everyone remained silent as she worked on them both ignoring the splash of the man's body landing in the water never to be seen again.

Kakashi was able to catch the wounded man and lay him next to his apprentice in front of Sakura. She tried to heal them both as quickly as possible not wanting to give up hope on their health and safety. Zabuza and Haku were healing but too slowly for Sakura's comfort. For the first time since she was young she felt tears pooling in her eyes as both nin looked almost at peace with their fate. Sakura just continued to fight the need to cry but she couldn't hold in her in final wish as the tears began to fall on both their faces her hand continuing its glow.

"Please don't die." Sakura whispered painfully.


	6. Sakura's Tears, Zabuza's Debt

Chapter 6: Sakura's Tears, Zabuza's Debt

"Please don't die." Sakura whispered. As she kneeled next to the collapsed man and dying boy her tears fell on their faces and their wounds began to heal. 'Is this what my mom meant?'

The gruff mist nin rasped, "How the hell did you do this?" Sakura whispered, "I don't know…please don't say anything." Sakura continued using the medical ninjutsu she read about to her hands to cover her blunder her confused and relieved eyes meeting the harsh eyes of the swordsman and his shocked apprentice.

"Sakura, where did you learn that did Kakashi-sensei teach you?" Naruto asked oblivious. Sasuke with his Sharingan watched suspiciously. Sakura sighed, "No Naruto…I taught myself medical ninjutsu from scrolls and books on the basics in the library." The pinkette was left out of all their training sessions and used as a counterweight by her sensei. She had to teach herself something of use to her teammates if nothing else.

Kakashi patted her on the head and ruffled her hair causing her to remove her hands from the healed nins. She glared harshly at him as she smacked his hands away, "Oi, Hands off Kakashi-sensei!" The man just did an eye crease to give away his smile as he ignored her and continued to ruffle her hair. Sakura tried her best to suppress the annoyance she felt towards the man who continued to baby her.

She heard the mutterings of the villagers including the relieved Inari and smiled gently. She told the mist nins, "I'm glad you're both okay. Who knows…after this maybe we can meet again as friends somewhere down the line?"

Haku chuckled lightly as he sat up, "Only time will tell I would be hon-Whoa!" His voice exclaimed as Naruto knocked him over in relief. "Haku's okay this is awesome!" Sakura sweat dropped as she watched the spectacle looked at Zabuza, "Maybe I will have an answer for you next time we meet…about that."

The gruff nin just looked down at her, "It's something to look forward to…Sakura." This time Zabuza's hand ruffled her hair a bit and he chuckled at her put out look before smoothing the hair back in place. "Haku and I owe you…if you ever need us," Zabuza pulled out a necklace replica of his sword Kubikiribocho and handed it to her. "You need to add your chakra as a key so it only works for you but, it will tell us where you are."

Sakura immediately added her chakra to key it as necessary, "Thank you Zabuza…I promise I will only use it if I absolutely have to." Zabuza chuckled, "I'm sure you will, there are a few other tricks to the necklace but…you'll figure those out in time."

Sakura looked at him curious while Kakashi sighed, "You know that necklace will be confiscated, right?" Zabuza glared at the nin, "It won't be because only I can take it off or she can. She isn't required to turn over a piece of jewelry." Kakashi looked suspicious, "Why the secrets then?"

Sakura sighed, "Sensei…I just saved their lives…you saw their injuries. Can't you let it be a simple thank you gift since it's only keyed to me and leave it alone?" Kakashi looked at Sakura in shock, "You want me to leave it alone when a missing nin," Sakura interjected, "Who isn't an enemy of the village." Kakashi gave a dry look, "Who is a missing nin in the bingo books gave it to you?" Sakura nodded and firmly stated, "Yes I expect you to leave it alone. There may be a time I need help where you aren't there…I'd like to know I have some form of back-up."

Zabuza looked pleasantly surprised and smirked his bandages still not on his face, "You girl, you know how not to look a gift horse in the mouth." He turned his brown eyes onto Kakashi, "You need to lighten up Copy ninja. She has the right idea."

Kakashi looked almost disappointed in Sakura, "Don't you trust your team to be there for you?" Sakura looked almost blank causing Sasuke and Naruto to pause and Haku and Zabuza looked critically at her. Her green eyes went from sparkling to dull in an instant.

"What team?" Kakashi flinched at her cold tone and was silenced before he could interject. "The sole survivor of his clan who is cold and rude to everyone around him and believes himself superior due to a Kekkei gekkai he just awoke for the first time?" Sasuke actually looked at bit ashamed as his gaze landed on his feet. "Naruto, who treats me like a damsel not because, I can't protect myself, only because neither of them put in the time to make our team an even match in strengths? This isn't a team Kakashi…it's a disaster waiting to happen because of your blatant favoritism for Sasuke. Just because Naruto isn't willing to call you out on it…doesn't mean I won't."

Sakura stood with a sigh and hide the necklace, "Either take us all equally serious as a real teacher or assign us a new sensei if you want to solely focus on Sasuke." She moved over to Inari and Tsunami who had a couple of bruises and began healing them as well.

"What circumstance could you end up in that we wouldn't be there to help you?" Kakashi returned fiercely trying to get her to see his way. Sakura sighed, "What if I'm taken…what if there's rain and you or your ninken can't find me. Sasuke and Naruto can't sense chakra to save their lives they don't have the right senses." Sakura gave Kakashi a final glance, "What if that organization comes for Naruto? What is I'm used as a leverage as hostage against him? Will you be able to protect him and me or will I be sacrificed for the sake of the village?"

Kakashi looked horrified, "How do you know about?" Sakura just looked dead pan. "The villagers call him a demon or a fox brat…it's not hard to figure out from there. The organization well…the Hokage was speaking in the village to that man with white hair and red markings…the one who writes those books you like so much." Kakashi just sat in disbelief that she knew about it.

Zabuza looked critically at the girl yet another aspect of her exposed. "The girl isn't wrong Kakashi. You are bound by your village leader's command. I'm a freelancer and can go wherever I please…she understands that usefulness of an outside contact." Kakashi sighed and relented, "Fine but, the Hokage will be informed none the less." Sakura smirked without facing Kakashi with a neutral tone, "I'd expect nothing less, I will even tell him myself."

ZIL: Hi everyone hope you enjoyed my update to catch the story up to chapter 6. Please review any feedback is welcome. I tried to slow it down a bit and I hope I succeeded. Glad you all enjoyed this so far. I've already begun Chapters 7-10 so there may be another update within the week!


	7. Return to Leaf, A Mother's Sacrifice

ZIL: Hey everyone I am looking for a Beta at the moment some of my phrasing is awkward in the story. For those of you who have been confused by this I do apologize. I hope these next four chapters tide you over until next time!

Chapter 7: Return to the Leaf, A Mother's Sacrifice

The mist nin had agreed to keep in touch using code names and Tsunami and Tazuna's address as a form of mailing service. The family after these people saved their home and their people's future were only too happy to provide the minor help to the groups.

Tazuna named the finished bridge after Naruto for his inspiring words and will to stand up for what is right. Sakura chuckled as Sasuke poked fun at Naruto over it while Naruto just beamed. When it came time to say goodbye both Inari and Naruto were reduced to tears and Sakura sighed while she fiddled with her keyed necklace.

'They said they would write and be around…is it weird that I'm going to miss them?' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to walk with her team. Kakashi kept an eye on her but allowed her to keep her thoughts to herself for the time being. Sakura pondered, 'what was that with the tears…when Mom said they're worth more than diamonds is that why?'

Sakura shook her head and sighed but she had a sinking feeling in her gut as she thought of her mother. She didn't say a word to either her sensei or her teammates as she began to speed towards the village she heard the guys yelp in shock and her sensei easily caught up to her.

"Sakura, why are you rushing all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked quietly as he kept pace with her. She shot him a quick look showing pure trepidation. "I was just thinking of my mother when I got this horrible feeling in my gut Kakashi-sensei…something's wrong at home and I need to find out."

Kakashi sighed and summoned Pakkun, "Go ahead to the village with Sakura Pakkun. I will stay with the boys." The pug easily agreed as both he and the young pinkette sped ahead. Sakura was pushing her limited reserves but, Pakkun could see she wouldn't stop.

~In Konoha~

Mebuki had quickly hidden everything away about the clan in the sealed chest and gave it to her husband after making a copy. "Kizashi, give this to the Hokage before you leave the village and simply tell him it is a clan secret for Sakura's eyes alone."

Kizashi nodded, "When should he expect her to come ask him for anything?" Mebuki wrote a note and gave it to her husband and practically shoved him out the door. "Give him that note he will tell her as soon as she comes back from her meeting. You have to go now Kizashi or you'll be late."

Kizashi just sighed and shook his head, "I love you Dear, and see you when I get back." He added the box to his merchant pile before reporting to the Hokage before his departure as usual. He headed off to the tower without seeing a man in black slip into the house.

Mebuki looked at the man, "What reason do you have to come in here young man?" The boy before her was pale in skin tone with black eyes. He seemed to be a blank slate but, he was just a child. The older woman crossed her arms, "Well shinobi-san, I am waiting."

The boy spoke, "My master wants to ask you questions." The woman sighed, "Is your master the Hokage?" The boy shook his head and the woman stood her ground, "If your master is not the Hokage then I don't have anything to offer him shinobi-san. I am loyal to the Hokage and this village and my clan."

The boy frowned, "My Master is one of the village leaders and he truly means to only speak with you." Mebuki remained still, "If that were the case shinobi-san he would have either summoned me to the council chambers or he would have come here himself." Mebuki had been warned about the possibility of being attacked for information by the elders of her clan. She knew she could not show fear and watched as the boy sighed, "I do not agree but, it seems I have no choice." The boy leapt toward the woman who moved to a defensive position.

~At the Hokage Tower~

He smiled at the man, "Good Morning Hiruzen, I have something my wife has asked I deliver to you alone. It's for Sakura a clan secret of some kind." Kizashi said as he handed the disguised box to the Hokage who nodded seriously.

"Good Morning to you Kizashi, I wasn't aware your daughter was old enough to worry about her clan secrets yet." The man watched critically as the man shrugged, "I don't know what she's thinking but, if you could have someone keep an eye on her…someone you trust? She seemed jumpy all of a sudden after telling me about their clan."

Hiruzen looked curious, "Jumpy right after telling you? Did she mention sensing anyone around?" Kizashi shook his head answering, "No Lord Hokage but, she was worried about it and I've never had her shove me out of the house before."

Hiruzen nodded and motioned for one of his Anbu to check on the woman, "Neko, please go check on Mebuki Haruno for me." The Anbu bowed before leaving as requested a knock came to the door. Kizashi waved goodbye to the Hokage as he left the room allowing the shinobi Genma in the room.

As Kizashi left Genma asked, "Sounds fishy…I thought I saw some of Danzo's kids hanging around the residence. Not that it means anything but..."

The Hokage bowed his head, "Neko has gone to check…let's wait until he returns." The two were patient and waited when the Anbu returned covered in blood stains and dropped an unconscious boy at his feet. "Hokage-sama…Mebuki Haruno is alive but she is now comatose but I have Yakushi-san looking after her."

Hiruzen sighed, "What was the state of her home?" The Anbu winced, "It looked ransacked Hokage-sama almost like a storm went through but…her injuries were specific. It was caused by an Anbu-trained shinobi...as unlikely as it seems it was this boy." The Hokage sighed and looked to Genma, "Please inform Izumo and Kotetsu that the moment Sakura Haruno returns I want to see her. I do not wish for her to see her home ransacked. Neko please send a messenger hawk to Boar at the border patrol station. I want him to ensure that Kizashi returns safely to this village and he should remain with him at all times. I have a message for Kizashi as well."

Genma immediately left to do as bid while Neko waited for the notes to be written and sealed by the Hokage. He then quickly left again to complete his assigned task. Hiruzen sighed, "Danzo… you've attacked one of our own. You may have gone too far this time…" He sent messenger hawks to summon Homura and Koharu to his Office and announced for a meeting between the elders except Danzo and the Head of the Shinobi Clans. He nodded for his other Anbu, "Bear restrain him and bring him with us. He will give testimony before the council."

Pakkun kept a close eye on her when he saw a flash of red ahead, "The gates dead ahead I'll check you in you just get to your house and I'll follow you there." Sakura yelled out her thanks as she sped by the gatekeepers who saw Pakkun hop up and calmed.

"Hey Pakkun, Kakashi sent you ahead with one of his students?" Izumo asked calmly. Pakkun replied calmly, "Yes Sakura Haruno is the one who shot through here. Said she had a bad feeling when thinking about her mother suddenly. She's really spooked about something."

Kotetsu looked at Izumo in horror, "Isn't Haruno the one the Hokage wanted to see as soon as she got back? It was something about her Mother, right?" Pakkun rushed off to find the pinkette who stood in her home horrified.

Pakkun looked shocked at the damage before pulling Sakura by the edge of her dress, "Come on girly the Hokage needs to see you." Sakura was in shock, "What…happened here? Where are my parents?" Pakkun bit her hand lightly causing her to jump and focus on him. "The Hokage needs to see you…come on I'll stay with you as long as you need."

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right." She rushed to the Hokage tower and was surprised to be guided into the Clan Council Chambers where she saw the clan heads and the Hokage with Homura and Koharu looking upon her with sympathy. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect," Sakura paused in frustration and concern, "What the hell happened to my family and our home? The place was trashed and there was blood all over."

The Hokage motioned the girl to claim her mother's clan seat, "Please sit Lady Haruno and I will begin." Sakura nodded and regained her composure as she sat beside Shikaku to her left and Iruka to her right. She set her eyes firmly on the Hokage, "Please begin Hokage-sama."


	8. Meeting with the Clan Heads

Chapter 8: Meeting with the Clan Heads

The Clan heads in the chamber all could feel the concern and the need from the young woman in the room just as they were about to begin Kakashi could be seen entering the room with Team 7. "Hokage-sama may I claim my seat and Sasuke and Naruto remain behind me for the duration of this meeting?" The old man nodded, "Yes Lord Hatake, children remain behind your sensei's chair and do not interfere with today's proceedings."

The boys nodded in understanding before standing behind Kakashi who sat across from Sakura watching his student in concern. Sakura nodded to her sensei before the Hokage called all attention to him, "It has come to my attention that Sakura needs to be informed privately of her heritage as the heiress to the Haruno Clan. Her mother intended to carry out this responsibility herself until unexpected circumstances caused it to not be possible. Mebuki Haruno is currently comatose in the Hospital after an attack ordered by a Council member who is not in this room."

The elders all looked horrified as the two Homura and Koharu paled, "You mean Danzo ordered an attack upon Mebuki Haruno? On what grounds Hokage-sama!" Inoichi demanded furious that the kind woman had been harmed.

Sakura clenched the arms of her seat so tight her knuckles turned white. Iruka placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as Shikaku surprisingly grabbed her hand allowing her to squeeze his. He looked to the Hokage and asked firmly, "What grounds could he have had to order an attack. Last I heard there was no issue to have any suspicion between the village and Lady Haruno's loyalty to our village. It is no crime to keep clan secrets from the leaders when the traits aren't as obvious."

The Hokage sighed, "He had no legal right, and he requested no official audience with the woman. Keep in mind the only witness is a boy we took prisoner. He was ordered to attack Mebuki Haruno." Bear moved forward and trapped the bound boy using seals. "You are of the Root Foundation are you not?"

The boy looked up blankly refusing to answer, "I am Sai..."

Sakura tried to control her breathing as she stared at the one responsible for her mother's condition. Her green eyes turned cold as she met the boy's gaze causing him to flinch slightly. She looked to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage, should you not explain the depths of his actions being ordered or not? Tell him the depths of his treason against the village and the price for those crimes,"

Inoichi looked shocked at the girl his daughter befriended not recognizing the cold young woman before him. Before he could speak Sai said, "I followed Master's orders…I did not disobey my Master thus I have committed no crimes."

Chouza stood along with Hiashi, "Did the Hokage order the hit on Mebuki Haruno?" The cold Hyuuga asked firmly and Sai stated, "He did not my Master did."

Chouza asked, "What is your Master's name?" The boy sighed, "I can't tell you."

Sakura looked critically at the boy before whispering, "Is there a seal that would keep him from incriminating his master? I've heard of different uses for them but, I don't remember if that's even possible."

Shikaku actually smiled down at her in surprise, "A good question," he stood tall not releasing her hand. "Sai, identify all seals on your body: location and purpose of each seal." The Hokage allowed this to proceed as he spoke with his two old team mates. Both were finally beginning to see the danger Danzo posed as he acted out on his own.

Sai looked hesitant, "I have a seal on the inside of my mouth. It prevents me from revealing anything about my Master that he does not wish to have brought to light it is to prevent sensitive information from getting into the wrong hands."

Sakura asked directly, "Is the Hokage considered 'wrong hands' Sai-san?" All waited with bated breath as he replied, "I answer only to my Master." Shikaku looked to the weary Hokage, "He and all others like him are loyal to someone other than the true leaders of this village Hokage-sama…this boy and his Master are both threats, and are committing treason against us."

Kakashi asked firmly, "Lord Hokage, what will you do?"

The Hokage summoned a bird and announced, "Sai will remain in custody at an undisclosed location under the guard of an Anbu of my choosing. I have to write a message to our Seal Master. Once he returns we will find out the information we need to place a nail into the coffin. Until then no one is to act against Danzo or his Root operatives."

He held his hand up to prevent interruption, "In the meantime I must fulfill Mebuki Haruno's wishes. Sakura please follow me to my private audience chambers there are seals that will prevent any eavesdropping. I will not ask about your clan secrets just as I do not bother the other clans is there anyone you would like to have present with us in the room?"

Sakura stood, "It makes sense to have Kakashi-sensei there in the event there is something he would need to know. Aside from that I leave the strategic presences to your discretion." The Hokage nodded, "For now yourself and your sensei is fine. Are there any other concerns?"

Sakura sighed, "Is my father safe Hokage-sama?" The man nodded, "Yes Lady Haruno as we speak your father is with Boar. I will also have you guarded by an Anbu as well until this is sorted." Sakura nodded and replied, "Thank you Lord Hokage. I will follow you now." The other Clan Heads could only watch as she followed him Kakashi following after her. Sasuke stood by Naruto and Naruto said, "We'll go keep an eye on Mebuki-san at the hospital until Sakura gets there. She would appreciate it I think." Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto to the hospital.


	9. The Weight of an Heiress

Chapter 9: The Weight of an Heiress

Sakura sat next to her sensei almost numbly as she read the documents before her in horrified comprehension. Kakashi couldn't read the documents because he was not of the Haruno and the Hokage remained across from them both watching her carefully. The young woman paled and looked up at the Hokage.

"My clan's secrets can't be revealed to anyone outside of this room Hokage-sama…I would be hunted relentlessly by everyone if they caught wind of what I could do," Sakura was scared and looked up at her sensei. "Haku and Zabuza were healed from the brink of death by my tears sensei…if my tears can save them." She shivered in horror.

Kakashi motioned to the book and said simply, "Read the rest Sakura-chan…you need to know everything so you can sort it all." Sakura nodded and turned back to the book detailing the traits of the pure phoenix and all it entailed. The details about tears shed willingly in compassion and their abilities. She then turned the page and saw the details of what tears forced from her through pain can do.

She read through the many entries placed by her predecessors and all the warnings to come with keeping her gift a secret. There was one trait she must hide at all costs, her ability to be reborn when she is killed from her ashes. If she were killed she could choose to come back as her current self only slightly changed or as another person completely.

She sighed and sat back before reading the final entry which was in another language she vaguely recognized as old tongue among her clan. "Well I feel a bit better now." She placed the silk bookmark back in the book to hold her place and moved on to the wrapped pieces and saw all the things that now belong to her. "I guess I better dress the part from now on." She grabbed the ensemble and went into the off room to change. She stepped out looking like a warrior princess the blues and silvers blending beautifully into a complete vision.

Hiruzen motioned for her to sit across from him again, "Is there anything you wish to share about your abilities?" Sakura smiled, "When I shed tears of compassion or a desperate need to preserve life I can heal people. If I am tortured and someone forces the tears from me…they become poison. There is more but it is only relevant to me at this point. I have to finish the book but, I think I need time to think about what I've already learned."

Sakura motioned to her necklace, "I received this as a gift to symbol the debt owed to me by the missing nin known as Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. It is a necklace resembling his blade and is keyed only to my chakra. If I'm ever endangered I can use it to call on him for help." Hiruzen examined the necklace and nodded, "I appreciate the honesty Sakura-chan."

Sakura finally relaxed into the chair and leaned against Kakashi who gave an eye crease smile, "So Sakura-chan, how's it feel to sit in the big seat?" Sakura gave him a sardonic grin, "It was okay…I wish my first time would have been under better circumstances."

Kakashi just gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "You did fine I'm sure the other Clan Heads will agree with me. You didn't let your personal emotions ride over logic and judgment." Sakura nodded smiling and asked pulling out the dagger. "Will you teach me to use this properly Kakashi-sensei…maybe even teach me about swordsmanship?"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded, "Sure with your control of chakra there isn't much I can do for you but, I can teach you how to use a blade like an Anbu would. I think you'll pick it up easily." Sakura grinned, "What about the pack? We can't leave Bull, Pakkun, or Shiba out of my training sessions they'll be so disappointed." Kakashi just continued chuckling while pretending to be annoyed, "I think they like you more than me, Pakkun keeps telling me to give you the contract already!"

Sakura just giggled and made fun of the jealous man, "I can't help that he and I like the same things Kakashi-sensei don't be jealous!" She took a deep breath before standing. "Hokage-sama I wish to check on my mother in the hospital. Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"The Anbu known as Tora is someone you may already be familiar with. Use his Anbu name while he's in uniform." The older man said simply smiling as Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I will see you another time then," Sakura replied as she gathered her things into a sealed scroll and placed it in her clothes. She stepped out into the hall and saw a man in a Ryu mask, "Hokage-sama is Ryu-san my guard for the time being?"

"Yes Lady Haruno, Ryu-san will take good care of you," Hiruzen confirmed calmly. Sakura bowed to Ryu in appreciation. "Thank you and please take care of me Ryu-san."

Ryu patted her lightly on the head and nodded easily with a soft, "You're welcome. Shall we go to the hospital to see your mother?" Sakura nodded in confirmation and walked with Ryu-san while Kakashi remained behind and resealed the doors looking at his Hokage.

"This isn't going to be easy especially now that she wears her official Clan Heiress regalia…Danzo's going to obsess with getting his hands on her." Kakashi stated worried for the safety of his student.

Hiruzen could only sigh, "That doesn't even take into consideration that now until her mother recovers she is the only Haruno able to sit on the clan council her father doesn't have the authority." He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes in thought. "I will assign Shikaku to guide her on the roles of the clan heiress until her mother recovers. He will remain unbiased and not treat her like a child the way Inoichi might even if he had the best intentions in mind."

Kakashi stood, "I will let Shikaku know you'd like to speak with him and send him here." Hiruzen gave his acceptance and remained seated in the sealed room. A knock came to the door before his old team mates entered the room seeming somber. Homura for all his gruff appearances seemed withdrawn and regretful while the silent Koharu seemed to be steaming with irritation.

"I have already decided to have Shikaku guide the young Lady Haruno into her responsibilities," Hiruzen stated to them before either could ask.


	10. A Warning, A Lady's Heartbreak

Chapter 10: A Warning, A Lady's Heartbreak

Sakura remained at her mother's bedside Naruto and Sasuke fondly passed out on the bed next to her mother's. Sakura sighed and opened the book containing her clan's secrets and history. Sakura monitored the vital signs on the screens for her mother and remained vigilant. Ryu remained steady against the wall with Tora but, she could easily see him eying her carefully while watching both the door and window from his position.

She looked again at the last passage and could recognize the beginnings of the old language. The first portion was another journal entry from the founder of the clan.

 _To all of my descent,_

 _Know this well if you read the old tongue you are in a most precarious position. We who read the old tongue have the unique ability to remember and live the old ways. There are few and far in between for us who retain the purest of the flame within our souls._

 _Let no one take away your fire and share your tears only with those you deem worth saving. Our tears are precious gifts and if given of free will with only care and love in our hearts we can give a most coveted treasure._

 _Be warned if there are negative emotions in your heart when your tears are taken they may be deadly even to those you love. If you are in turmoil do not offer your tears, with us there are no second chances._

 _Boshara Haruno_

Sakura smiled and heeded the warning within she knew her tears would be dangerous to her mother and wished to simply remain and hope for her recovery from her injuries. She let her concerned eyes run over her mother's sleeping form again before she returned to the book and turned the page to see an entry entered for her specifically.

 _To Sakura the Heiress of Haruno,_

 _This gift and curse I share with you and you alone please re-_

Sakura was startled out of the book as the vitals on her mother's screen suddenly went into distress and rushed into the hall to call for the closest physician. "Doctor? Nurse? Anyone!" When she heard no response she ran into the hall asking Ryu to remain with her mother and went in search of any doctors available. She saw a desk attendant and ran up, "Please! My mother…her vital signs are in trouble on the monitor."

The attendant went wide eyed and immediately called over the intercom, "Doctor Yakamu, please report to room 35B patients vitals are unstable, I repeat the patients vitals are unstable." Sakura nodded in thanks and returned to her mother's room to hold her hand until the doctor arrived. Her mother's vitals were still in the red and moving dangerously deeper into dangerous status.

It was when the doctor came in the room Sakura was ushered into her chair with Ryu watching the young woman closely. The doctor and his team surrounded the bed shouting orders and both her boys were woken up in the scramble. Sasuke stood behind her chair with a surprisingly gentle grip on her shoulder as Naruto sat by her feet holding her hand.

The team working furiously trying to stabilize the woman but, there was no obvious reason for the jump in her vitals. The woman began seizing painfully on the bed and right in front of their eyes the three children of Team 7 watched as the monitor line went flat with a blaring tone remaining.

The medical team worked trying to resuscitate the woman in the bed. Sakura could only watch as before her eyes her mother's life was slipping away. Heart wrenching in agony she turned to Sasuke and buried her face in his chest.

Sasuke looked down at the distressed girl in his arms and allowed himself to feel a pinch of sympathy for her. It didn't matter how one would lose a mother…it always hurt. He kept his eyes on the medics to ensure they were doing everything possible to bring her back while also watching the clock. The medics stopped after almost an hour had passed and the body was cooling past the frame with which they could resuscitate the patient. The doctor glanced at the clock and announced, "Time of Death: June 3rd at 3:45 in the morning. Cause of Death: Currently Unknown and will seek to find clues during the process of the autopsy if approved by the family."

The doctor regretfully turned to face Sakura who had calmed somewhat her eyes were still rounded with red from her tears with dried trails on her cheeks. He somberly stated, "I am truly sorry for your loss. I hate to ask but, did you notice anything strange before the jump in vitals?"

Sakura shook her head in the negative, "No Doctor, I heard the beeping was steady with her heartbeat and returned to reading my book. After that her vitals suddenly jumped and I stuck my head out calling for help. When I realized there wasn't anyone in hearing range I ran to the floor attendant's desk to have them call for help."

The doctor nodded and looked upset, "I truly apologize the staff should have remained well within hearing range of the room. I will look into where all our staff was at the time this occurred. Do you have anyone who can stay with you and help with arrangements?"

"I can take Sakura home," Sasuke spoke up suddenly causing Naruto to look surprised. "Naruto go get Kakashi-sensei…you know where he lives right?" Naruto nodded and ran off to find their sensei. Sasuke turned to the Anbu who now had another Anbu beside them, "Tora-san please report this to the Hokage as soon as possible." Tora quietly saluted before using shunshin to teleport to the tower where the Hokage had arrived for an early start on paperwork.

"Mebuki Haruno passed suddenly in the early hours during a sudden seizure. There are no apparent signs of foul play but, Sakura has already approved to have an autopsy performed to discover if any toxins or injuries from the Sai kid are the cause of death. Ryu is with Sakura and Sasuke who is staying with her. Naruto went to get Kakashi and Rat is following him." Genma announced sadly as he removed his mask.

Kakashi woke to a frantic banging on his door and almost went back to sleep when he heard Naruto. He got up and covered his face while dressing and opened the door to see an upset Naruto, "Naruto what's going on?"

Naruto just requested seriously, "Kakashi-sensei, can you come to Sakura's house…Sasuke is with her right now and Ryu but…her mom died in front of us this morning." Kakashi could feel only pride that the boys were taking care of their team mate. He patted Naruto on the head, "Of course, we can grab some food from Sakura's favorite café on the way."

ZIL: Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 7-10. I haven't got a beta yet but I will be searching for one soon. I hope you all enjoyed this story so far and any constructive criticism is still welcome. I hope you all enjoy!


	11. After the Funeral, Kizashi's Return

ZIL: I began writing Chapters 11-15 right away and couldn't stop writing I may go back and edit the grammatical issues later but, I wanted to share these next chapters will all of my wonderful readers!

Chapter 11: After the Funeral, Kizashi's Return

Sakura was grateful for the support her team had been showing her throughout the process of arranging her mother's burial. She sent word to her father who was sad about what occurred, he told her he trusted her to make sure her mother had the care she deserved and apologized by letter for not being there to handle the affairs himself. He also wrote letters of thanks and gratitude to her team mates for taking such good care of her in his absence.

Hiruzen kept Danzo from interfering in council affairs regarding Sakura claiming her clan's seat as is her right. Homura and Koharu refused to budge also stating that she had already done so after the attack on her mother and proved she could handle the responsibility as was required. Shikaku and several other clan heads including Hiashi also gave their respectful recommendations to allow her to keep the seat. Danzo had no choice but to concede after confronting the young heiress in an official meeting himself and being shot down in a mature and respectful fashion when he offered to sit in place for her.

Hiruzen was relieved that Konoha had gained another stable Clan Head within the council to deal with affairs of the village knowing Sakura cared for the village and its people fairly. He stood supporting the young heiress along with the other clan leaders in a stance of solidarity as she led the services for her mother and honored her properly by both village and clan customs. Shikaku had continued to guide her as expected and was pleasantly surprised to see how quickly she grasped the concept. He made note to report the potential for her to be good for sending out on treaty or other political missions. Her easy manner with her grace and honest prose made her easy to like and it would serve the village well during the formation of any future alliances.

Sakura stood by the gate with Sasuke who had surprisingly warmed up to Sakura after the loss of her mother. He did not have any romantic interest and was relieved to find that neither did she have any interest in him that way. They had grown to become friends who could agree to disagree as Sakura warned Sasuke about his desire for revenge.

Flashback Begins

 _"_ _When you seek revenge you should dig two graves," Sakura had said to Sasuke surprising him and the team. "One for the person you seek to kill and another for yourself. Revenge only leads to more pain and more suffering which only leads to more death, most likely your own." Sasuke seemed shocked and stopped to consider what he was told. Kakashi wasn't surprised she mentioned this and was able to point Sasuke out to some honest examples in history of that very sentiment._

 _Sasuke still wished to confront Itachi and Sakura agreed understanding, "Just know when you do we will be there with you. Confront him if you must but go for the truth not revenge. You'll be a better man for it when you're older."_

Flashback Ends

Kizashi walked beside Boar both were eager to be home, "I thank you for traveling with me. It is sad enough my daughter had to attend to this on her own Boar-san. I am glad to be coming back so I can see she is coping with my own eyes."

Boar nodded easily, "I understand Kizashi-san, and for what it's worth you and your daughter have my condolences. I hope you both recover strong and well from your loss."

Kizashi knew by now the man was of the Hyuuga clan and thanked him kindly. He had received letters from two unique looking fellows when he stopped in Nami no Kuni during his work trip. Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna and the Nins Michi and Yuki had met them during their mission there. He held several letters two for Sakura from each Nin and one from the kind family while he held one larger letter for the males on the team. He remembered the shocked looks on their faces as he delivered the news.

Flashback Begins

 _Kizashi gave a sad smile, "I am glad to see she made some kind friends on her first mission out of the Leaf but, I can't guarantee she will be able to respond right away."_

 _The young feminine boy asked softly, "Is everything alright with Sakura-san, Haruno-sama?" He smiled down sadly at the young man._

 _"_ _Not at the moment, her mother was attacked and passed in a comatose state from her injuries. My daughter Sakura held her mother in front of her two teammates in her dying moments from what I was told. She took her mother's seat on the Council and has since had to take the pressure of being Clan Heiress, Village Councilor, and Genin Student. It is trying for her but, from all the letters I've received from those watching her in the village she is coping admirably well." The man sighed, "I only wish I could have been there for her but now…I have to work harder than ever to be the best provider I can until she gains a high enough rank to care for herself."_

 _The man "Michi" stepped forward with a gruff voice, "If you give us a few minutes I have some letters for her and her team. We promised to write and knowing this I feel we may have more to say…is that alright," Kizashi grinned surprised, "I'd be happy to wait Michi-san, I'm sure receiving letters from friends will be a good way to take her mind off of things."_

 _"_ _Oh let us write one for her too! Can we Mom?" Inari asked his mother who smiled gently, "Of course we can…its thanks to them we have a future. Let's go show our gratitude and condolences sweetie."_

 _Kizashi soon enough left with a bundle of letters and felt tears gather in his eyes, "Thank you all…this is more kindness than I ever expected. I'm grateful for you kindness towards my daughter."_

 _Tazuna grunted, "If anyone owes anyone anything we owe her…she saved Michi and Yuki's lives, while she and her team got rid of a tyrant business man who was destroying our home. They saved us...letters are the least we can do."_

Flashback Ends

"Sakura and her friends will enjoy their letters Boar-san…you don't have to look at them for anything right?" Kizashi asked knowing that he tensed when they met the Nins.

Boar shrugged, "The Hokage said I could leave it…apparently what they said is true they owe your daughter a life debt. Among those few Nin who remember the old ways it has great meaning. Your daughter, whether she knows it yet or not, alone has their allegiance for the rest of her and their lives."  
Kizashi looked a bit startled, "She has their loyalty for life?"

Boar nodded, "Your daughter is wearing a necklace replica of his sword keyed to her chakra. No matter when or where should she need help all she has to do is ask for it and they will come. Zabuza Momochi or Michi-san is many things but a liar when honor or debts are involved isn't one of them."

Kizashi saw the broad red gates and smiled, "Boar-san…we're finally home. Please join me and meet my daughter? Or do you have to report immediately to the Hokage?" Boar simply replied, "I can report with you to the Hokage after you've seen your daughter…if I'm not mistaken she waits at the gate if that sight of pink is anything to go by."

Kizashi squinted at the gates and smiled before rushing forward with his lighter sack from all his ware sales, "My little blossom!" His arms suddenly full of his young daughter in his arms. He lifted her and held her up on his arm with a broad grin, "Sakura this is my friendly companion Boar-san. He kept me safe throughout my journey! Who all do I have to thank for keeping an eye on you while I was away?"

Sakura gave a glittering smile as if all the darkness faded seeing her father home safe she got down and bowed at Boar, "I give you my deepest gratitude Boar-san for protecting and accompanying my father during this troubling time. You have my deepest thanks." She stood back straight and Boar-san simply replied humbled, "It was my pleasure Lady Haruno…you have my deepest condolences and upmost respect."

Sakura grasped her father's hand gently, "All those you wish to thank are at the Hokage tower. I couldn't wait there though I had to see you as soon as you got home." Kizashi chuckled, "I understand…if our roles were reversed I would have done the same for you."

The three walked together from the gates past the chuckling and relieved guards Izumo and Kotetsu to the tower. All were immediately allowed entrance into the office of the Hokage.

Hiruzen gave a gentle smile in greeting, "Welcome home Kizashi, you have much to be proud of your daughter for…but, get comfortable and we will all catch up on recent events."


	12. Kizashi's Gratitude, Sakura's Bodyguards

Chapter 12: Kizashi's Gratitude, Sakura's Bodyguards

Hiruzen waited until everyone was seated and seals were placed upon the door to prevent being overheard. He addressed Boar-san "Well done Boar-san I am glad I sent you with him. Any problems?"

Boar shook his head, "Our last stop in Nami no Kuni we encountered a missing Nin and his apprentice along with a civilian family but it was no trouble. Team 7 has received letters and there are additional letters for Lady Haruno as well. They introduced themselves as Michi-san and Yuki-san, along with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari." Hiruzen clarified in question, "I assume the two are Zabuza and his apprentice?" Boar nodded, "Yes, Zabuza honors the old ways and claims she is owed a life debt from both he and his apprentice. There is nothing but respect from them. There was no conflict at all."

Kizashi pulled out the bundle of letters and happily handed them to those they were addressed to. Surprisingly he handed one to Hiruzen as well, "Zabuza-san wrote to you I believe Hokage-sama but, there may be a note from Yuki-san as well."

Sakura giggled happily, "So Haku used his extinct clan's name…that's smart." Naruto snickered while Sasuke smirked in agreement.

Kizashi looked around the room at several Anbu and her team, "None the less I have all of you to thank and possibly more. You all stood fast and supported my daughter through all this trouble and pain. Is there anyone else who isn't here that I should speak with?" Sakura looked around the room, "Shikaku-san was a big help with learning the ropes of being a Clan Head and a Village Councilor. I'm sure we have to thank Jiraiya-san as well for his work on seals but, I will let Hokage-sama explain that." Kizashi looked to the Hokage who nodded with a smile.

Hiruzen warned, "I should tell you Kizashi your daughter is quite fierce as a politician. I may use her as a village envoy in future treaty negotiations if all of Shikaku's recommendations bear fruit." Sakura huffed playfully as she settled childishly curling in her father's arms while holding her bundle of letters close to her chest and fiddling with her necklace. Her father's arms wrapped around her and gave her a warm squeeze.

A man with white hair and red markings stepped forward, "I am Jiraiya and I think it's time we progressed to talk about the seal that boy has on his tongue…" Hiruzen nodded, "Of course, Jiraiya is there any way for you to remove or circumvent the seal?" Jiraiya sighed, "There is a technique that can do both…however I suggest we use the circumvent method first."

Kakashi glanced up curious, "Reason being?"

Sakura interjected, "The boy has no sense of self beyond his orders…circumventing the seal will allow us to get his testimony for trial before the Council to implicate Danzo for treason. If we just removed it we have no idea the depth of emotional or mental trauma that the seal may be suppressing."

Jiraiya nodded like a proud parent, "Exactly Sakura-chan, if the trauma is too much it could ruin his ability to testify against Danzo. Get the trial out of the way…after that then we can completely undo the seal where he can get the help and support he needs to recover. Even then depending on the results he may never be able to rejoin the normal shinobi force. He may have to stay in Anbu under Ibiki's watch."

Hiruzen looked to Neko, "Please retrieve Inoichi and Shikaku for me, I need them to prepare for the trial so that we get this matter handled as soon as possible." He turned his eyes to Sakura, "Will you be able to sit on the chair again and witness the testimony about the orders against your mother Sakura?"

Sakura steeled her spine and the resolve in her eyes hardened, "Yes, Hokage-sama, it is my duty and honor as Head of th Haruno Clan and fellow Village Councilor to deal with traitors and all the darkness that comes to light with them. I owe it to our village, my mother, and my clan to see this through until the end."

Hiruzen looked at the opened letter on his desk from Zabuza and his apprentice Haku.

 **Hokage of the Leaf,**

 **If there is a snake or root in the leaves call us. Whether she knows the depth of the debt she invoked when she saved our lives or not we owe her. I'll even agree to become a contact for her clan or village.**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Hokage-sama,**

 **My master and I owe Sakura-san much for the kindness and mercy she showed us. If your village has as many compassionate people as she…I would be honored to come to her aid. If she needs us please let us know. We owe Sakura-san or is it Sakura-sama now? Regardless, we …mostly I owe her more than I can ever hope to repay.**

 **Haku Yuki**

Hiruzen met Tora's eyes through his mask as he too read the message in shock, "That could be useful…an outside party with no loyalty to either forms of Anbu. They would be perfect for guarding them until this mess if over with and worth the risk in my opinion, Hokage-sama."

Sakura looked curiously up at the Hokage who smirked, "Lady Haruno, I believe I will take it upon the village to hire a set of bodyguards with no official obligation to this village to guard you for the remainder of this trial process. Two fellows who feel deeply indebted to you have offered their services to me directly."

Sakura grasped her necklace in surprise, "Really?" She bounced towards the desk and looked over the letter her smile widening, "Cool! Maybe they can teach me a few tricks while they're here!" Sakura's excitement became a bit contagious as Sasuke and Naruto looked over the letter with pleased looks while Kakashi just sighed, "Please tell me you're going to explain you reasons to the council to avoid a catastrophe."

Sakura glared up at her sensei and muttered, "Either you're jealous or just a big spoil sport Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto looked up with imploring blue eyes, "Come on Sensei! We want to see Haku again too ya know?" Sasuke hummed and looked at Sakura, "You're element is water isn't it, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed as she looked down at her feet, "Its water and earth actually…I tested it on chakra paper from the weapon shop yesterday." Hiruzen smirked and held out a sheet of chakra paper, "Mind showing the group now that Shikaku and Inoichi have arrived Sakura?"

Sakura smiled shyly and grasped the paper focusing a small dose of chakra in it where half the paper became soaked and the other half crumbled to the floor. "See I have both water and earth," Sakura then bounced, "Zabuza specializes in water jutsu! I could learn so much from him."

Kakashi pouted, "Aren't I meant to mentor you?" Even Hiruzen couldn't help but pity the man. His most capable and adaptable student was interested in being tutored by another man. It was a harsh reality for the man to have to possibly accept.

Sakura looked at him honestly, "Kakashi-sensei you train me in Taijutsu and Genjutsu, you improve my endurance and stamina…he can teach me Water Style Ninjutsu if he's able and maybe some basic kenjustu. Plus your elements are Earth and Lightening, you can teach me Earth Style."

"Plus you have to teach Naruto chakra control and Sasuke about his Sharingan…it's not a bad idea for her to branch out a bit and learn new things." Shikaku added to Kakashi's dismay. Kakashi sighed in defeat as he couldn't deny the logic.


	13. Announcement to the Council

Chapter 13: Announcement to the Council

The Clan Council minus Danzo Shimura had been gathered once again in preparation to receive the updated information about the trial to come. Sakura reclaimed her seat with Kizashi standing behind her with Sasuke while Naruto stood behind Kakashi's chair. Shikaku nodded to Sakura in respectful acknowledgement while receiving a friendly smile in return. Sakura looked to her right and smiled at Iruka who seemed at ease from his place beside her.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her father standing with a grim but proud countenance as he saw his daughter take her rightful place as Clan Leader among the council with Konoha. She wore formal regalia that her mother had left in the chest for her in Silvers and Blues. She looked quite a sight in Kizashi's opinion, 'I wish you didn't have to grow up so fast but as a kunoichi I suppose it was inevitable.'

Hiruzen remained standing as the council leaders filed into their seats some looking to the Haruno Family with respect and regret. The man sighed as he scratched where his beard and chin met with a deep sadness, 'I thought when the war ended and the Uchiha Massacre dealt with that we would no longer suffer from within…I am sorry for the pressures your daughter will now face Mebuki. Rest in peace and know your daughter has gained friends in many places.'

Once the council was settled Hiruzen called everything to order, "Thank you for joining us for this preparatory meeting for the trial and announcements. I will allow Jiraiya to explain what he has found from examining the seal within the boy Sai. After that we will deliberate on the trial as for when it will take place and the proceedings leading up to it. At the end there will be a final announcement."

Jiraiya stepped forward, "Councilors of Konoha, I discovered that I could both circumvent and remove the seal on the boy Sai. The plan is to first during the trial circumvent the seal. This will allow the boy Sai to testify while under the influence of the jutsu through Inoichi Yamanaka who will look at the boy's memories and display them for us to witness."

Hiashi asked curious, "Why not simply remove the seal? If you can do both would it not benefit us further to prevent any lapse during the trial?"

Jiraiya smiled and turned to Sakura, "You explained it quite well when we discussed the possibilities at length Haruno-sama. Would you care to answer Hyuuga-sama's question?"

Sakura stood and formerly presented the information, "Fellow Councilors, our theory is this, we know the seal prevents the leak of any information that could incriminate Sai's master. We also see that Sai doesn't present any form of emotion or self-reliant thought. Quite simply the seal makes Sai into a puppet or tool with no true sense of self. We do not know if the seal alone causes this or a form of conditioning to desensitize him from his master. Is everyone following so far?"

Many of the councilors remained pensive as Hiashi nodded his understanding. Sakura then continued, "To put it simply we believe circumventing for the trial is the best immediate move. We can retrieve the needed information and then in private remove the seal completely. It we remove the seal without knowing the conditioning or all the suppressions caused by the seal we risk him falling into a comatose or traumatized state which could prevent him from testifying without serious therapy and by then the information could be lost or distorted from time and possible forgetfulness."

Jiraiya looked around the room, "Any questions Councilors?" As he again checked around the room he saw no one make a move to say anything further and returned the attention to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama I leave the rest in your hands." Jiraiya then stepped back into the shadows to observe the proceedings.

Hiruzen stood up slowly, "We intend to hold the formal trial in a month's time. We do not want word of this trial to spread especially to Councilor Shimura so we all must take care not to speak of this at all." I had already scheduled a meeting with everyone including him for that date so it should not appear sudden or suspicious to him. He will remain ignorant until Sai testifies during the trial."

The Hokage sat back down and gave a final call to business once the mutterings amongst the clan leaders began to quiet down. "I also wish to bring another matter to your attention…I am hiring a non Konoha shinobi pair to become bodyguards for the Haruno Family. These nin offered their services due to a life debt they both owe to Lady Haruno from her recent mission in wave."

Chouza stood up in shock, "Why not simply hire guards from our own forces? No one adheres to life debts anymore except for those who were swordsmen of the Mist!"

Hiruzen smirked, "The ones who owe her a life debt are Zabuza Momochi former Swordsman of the Mist, wielder of Kubikiribocho, and his apprentice Haku Yuki of the Ice Style technique a clansmen from a former clan in Mist thought to be extinct."

Koharu looked at the young Haruno curious, "What could you have possibly done to incur a life debt from a man such as Zabuza?"

Sakura deferred respectfully to the Hokage, "It occurred during a mission which as you know is classified without the Hokage's approval. I defer to his judgment on whether or not the details should be revealed."

Hiruzen presented the general information, "They were assigned on what was originally a C-Rank mission to Nami no Kuni. They were to escort and protect the bridge builder Tazuna and his workers from what was believed to be thugs and bandits hired by Gatou. It turns out that while some attacks were in fact from bandits there were also missing Nin involved mainly Zabuza, his apprentice, and the Demon Brothers who were turned in for the bounty with Mist."

"I still don't see where the life debt was earned," Homura added gruffly. Hiruzen glared, "During the mission it became clear that Gatou double crossed the Nin he hired and sent others to kill Zabuza and his apprentice so that he wouldn't be required to pay them. Haku was already critically injured and Zabuza was in horrid condition. Kakashi and Zabuza took out the thugs and bandits together but Zabuza was injured also critically in the process. Sakura healed them both and saved their lives from the brink of death. That is how she earned their loyalty and gained a life debt from them both."

"We weren't aware you studied medical ninjutsu Sakura-sama?" Koharu stated curious. Sakura smiled, "I will not disclose details but know my healing was related both to my medical knowledge and a trait unique to my clan. As such those details will remain undisclosed for public knowledge."

Homura nodded, "We understand Haruno-sama might I ask if it is something you can do commonly?" Sakura shook her head in the negative, "No Homura-sama, I can only do it when certain conditions and circumstances have been met. I would not depend upon it heavily."

"I personally have no objections to using their offer; they don't intend to call the life debt fulfilled doing this or they would not have written to you about it. I say hire them as a nonpartisan set of bodyguards." Shikaku added his own two cents to the conversation.

"I see no conflict of interest with this announcement," Shibi Aburame added in agreement with the Nara Clan Head. Inoichi also nodded his consent understanding that since the attack came from within it seemed logical to hire outside help.

Hiashi offered, "Might I also offer Boar-san to assist in guarding the Family as well since he is already familiar with the family? He can remain out of Anbu gear and it will put other villagers at ease to let the presence of two missing-nin go by more smoothly."

Hiruzen nodded in assent, "Very well but only since the man is already familiar with the family. I will also inform the two others as I call upon their offer so they are aware of it." Hiashi nodded now content with the arrangement.

Hiruzen called the meeting to an end, "Thank you all for your time and cooperation with this matter. Remember please do not discuss these proceedings outside this chamber. I will see you for the next meeting in a month. Haruno-sama I will see you and your father in my office."

Sakura nodded with respect as Kizashi gave a respectful bow. Kizashi smiled down at his daughter pained, "Your mother would be so proud of you Sakura…so very, very proud. Have you written to the Haruno Clan Elders?" Sakura nodded reluctantly, "Yes I sent them notice prior to the funeral. You should know Kairori-sama is here. She arrived the day of the funeral and has been awaiting your return."

Kizashi nodded, "So Ima-chan has come on behalf of the clan elders…it could have been much worse." Sakura winced in agreement as she walked with Sasuke and her father to the Hokage's Office again. She gave a dry grin to the Hokage as they entered his office, "Careful Hokage-sama…someone may start to think this is my office with how often I've been in here lately."

Hiruzen gave a deep chortle as he finished his letters of invitation and attached the two visitor passes to the letters for the Nin. He looked up and gave a grin, "You never know this could be your office one day." Sakura groaned, "No thank you Hokage-sama, that's Naruto's dream my goal is to possibly become head of the hospital once I get formal med-nin training under my belt."


	14. Letters to Zabuza & Haku, Ima's Purpose

Chapter 14: Letters from and to Zabuza and Haku, Ima Kairori's Purpose

Sakura in the Hokage's office looked over the letter he intended to send to their friends.

 **To Zabuza and Haku**

 **On behalf of the Leaf I thank you for the offer of assistance. I have no problems with the arrangement of hiring you both to guard Sakura and her father, Kizashi, as nonpartisan body guards. I shall warn you we intend to have a fellow Leaf Nin also guard them with you. This is both to put the council at ease and to make your presence in the village less threatening to those unaware of the circumstances surrounding your presence.**

 **Team 7 seems eager to see you both again and don't be surprised if you are approached by them for training or learning purposes. Sakura has discovered she has an inherent gift for water style ninjutsu and may be interested in seeking guidance from Zabuza to learn about the different jutsu she may have at her disposal. I even heard she was interested in seeing if she can be an adept student for kenjustu.**

 **She is also reading this letter as I write it and smiling which tells me she agrees with what I'm saying. Zabuza she's rather eager to learn but Kakashi may be a bit jealous of you for garnering her attention. She already scolded him quite a bit for it so I ask you don't antagonize him too much…spars are fair game according to Sakura I ask that no maiming or death occurs between the two of you.**

 **Enclosed are passes to enter the village for both of you. I will see you when you arrive.**

 **Sandaime Hokage**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen**

She smiled as she read the missive approving of the message and tone. Sakura pulled out some parchment as she piled Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi's responses already sealed on the corner of the desk. She wanted to write her own missive to show her appreciation for their continued support.

 **Dear Zabuza,**

 **I know warm and fuzzy isn't your thing so I'll keep this short and sweet. Thank you for being supportive. I can't wait to see you guys again and I** **will** **be getting those lessons from you one way or another. I'm scheming already if needed just so you know. Naruto's elaborate pranks may become involved so you might as well agree painlessly.**

 **I am looking forward to having you guys around even for a little while…it's hard not to look over your shoulder thinking someone in the shadows is just waiting to hit me when I'm down. Is that what being a missing Nin is like? If it is you have my respect and my sympathy…I don't like the feeling at all. I'm on edge all the time and can't seem to catch a wink of sleep my make-up won't cover the bags under my eyes for much longer. See you soon!**

 **Sakura Haruno *Emblem of the Phoenix in the Traditional Circle***

She also pulled out a second parchment to complete a letter to Haku while pulling a third for Tazuna and his family.

 **Dear Haku,**

 **Thanks for the offer and support. I can't wait to meet your pet rabbit! Is he the white snow rabbit we saw during our mission? He looks so cute!**

 **Naruto is eager to see you and Sasuke is happy to have the chance for a friendly rematch. I am excited to be able to show you our library and our herb houses. I know you like herbal remedies and teas. Maybe the house workers will tell us where we can commonly find them for future reference?**

 **I apologize in advance if I hog Zabuza's attention while you both are here. I've learned I have water as my primary element and I'm eager to take the chance to learn what I can since there isn't a water jutsu specialist here in Konoha. I also wanted to see if I'd be any good at swordsmanship. Who better than a Legendary Swordsman to help me find out right?**

 **I can't wait to see you and I think you will find my family is fun…beware Ima Kairori-sama is a Clan Elder present in the village I don't know how long she intends to stay but she can be distant. Please take no offense and if she is rude simply let me know and I will set her straight.**

 **See you soon Haku-kun!**

 **Sakura Haruno *Emblem of the Phoenix in the Traditional Circle***

Sakura happily sealed and handed off all three letters after she finished her letter to Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami-san. She then left the office happily with her father following after her chuckling in amusement. Sakura and Kizashi headed home and Sasuke decided to go bug Naruto for a spar.

Kizashi was dreading the return home, 'I wonder what Ima is going to be doing and how long she will stay here…I hope she doesn't give Sakura any grief.' Sakura opened the door to their repaired and clean home entering the kitchen to see Ima sitting at the table. "Hello Ima-sama, my father has returned home today."

Ima looked up slowly her face plain and void of emotion, "Welcome home Kizashi-san, Sakura-sama, I suppose you both wish to know why I am here and my intentions is that correct?"

Kizashi replied respectfully, "That would be a good place to start Ima-sama." The elder woman with her dull green eyes nodded in agreement. "We know Sakura has already taken over her responsibilities as head of the clan. I intend to remain as a contact to the clan for her as the Head. She has much to juggle with between her shinobi training, Village Council responsibilities, and Clan Head duties. When our clan commonly had split between the Samurai and the Shinobi forces an envoy such as myself would stand in her stead while the Clan Head was out on missions."

Sakura piped in, "So you intend to remain on a permanent basis then?" Ima smiled gently at the tired young woman, "Yes Sakura-sama, I will follow your will and stand in your place during meetings when you are not present due to a mission or other important matters. I will only push forward agenda set by you yourself with the terms you allow me to. I am here to help you anyway I can."

Kizashi bowed gratefully, "I am glad to welcome you into our home. I'm sure Sakura will benefit from your help." He looked down at his daughter who gave a small smile, "Thank you Ima-sama, I am grateful for the assistance. I do want to warn you we will have 3 bodyguards watching out for us until this matter of Mother's untimely end is solved.

Ima nodded, "I understand Sakura-hime, I have brought something for you that the elders had been holding on to for some time. 4 some things I should say." Ima pulled out a storage scroll and unsealed it within were two scrolls, A set of three katana one with a unique handle, and a set of armor emblazoned with the clan mark of the Phoenix within a circle. "These items are solely for your use as Clan Head, the scrolls are summoning scrolls one for the Dragons and the other is for a purpose only disclosed in the old tongue for you to read. The swords were forged for you after our predecessor Boshara-sama had foreseen your existence. The armor was a gift intended for your inauguration as Clan Head for when you were older but…it seems you will need it sooner. I insist you always wear the armor…it is unique."

Sakura took up the armor pieces that matched much of her outfit and looked up at Ima. "Would you mind helping me put it on so I can get used to it?" Ima easily stood to help Sakura adorn the armor and gazed proudly upon the heiress at its completed look. Ima gestured to the Dragon's scroll, "Will you sign the scroll? If you do you will want to do it in an open space."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully, "I want to speak with my sensei first to find out a few things before I do." Ima understood her hesitation and simply agreed, "Of course Sakura-sama. The final scroll you should save for when you are alone…it is a special scroll keyed to only the pure heiress."


	15. Stamina Training and Sakura's Concern

Chapter 15: Stamina Training and Sakura's Concern

Sakura was enjoying the work out and the time spent with her team it was just over a week from when the final meeting adjourned. Zabuza and Haku would be arriving sometime this week based on what the Hokage had said and she allowed herself to focus on her team.

Ima took like a fish to water and her official status as Sakura's Clan representative was accepted easily. Kizashi was able to work with Tai Hyuuga and focus on his business to support his daughter trying to live her live as normal as possible. At night he still mourned his wife in private where only his daughter and Ima could see but, it was better than dwelling on their loss all the time. Mebuki would never have forgiven him if he gave into his pain at the loss of his wife.

Kakashi summoned the pack and noticed Sakura was slightly slower than normal. He kept an eye on her concerned, 'Sakura-chan hasn't been sleeping much has she? Maybe I should let her have the day off.' Sakura almost as if she read his mind commented firmly, "I'm fine Sensei. I'm here for the day…by the way can I ask you and Pakkun something?"

Kakashi gave a soft eye crinkle and said, "Sure Sakura-chan, Pakkun come here for a minute Bull and Shiba can keep the boys on their toes." Kakashi and Sakura waited for Pakkun, to come up and hop into Sakura's lap for some affectionate petting.

"Hey Sakura, hey Boss, what can I do for ya?" The small pug asked pleasantly. Sakura gave a hesitant smile and asked, "Have you ever heard of a Nin having more than one summon?" Pakkun looked up curious, "It's rare girly but not unheard of. Are you doing alright, kid?"

Kakashi asked curious, "What brought that question on…is it in connection to your role as Clan Head?" Sakura smiled, "Yeah, Pakkun do you know anything about the dragon summons?" Pakkun looked almost curious, "Yeah Arokh is the king of the Dragons. He's a red fire breather who picked a clan to be his people's wielders since the old days. He has been waiting for the Clan Heiress to come and claim them. He said it should be soon. He's firm but a nice guy over all. The pack gets along with them pretty well."

Sakura sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. I've inherited the dragon summons but I didn't want to sign it without talking to you first. I know you guys said you wanted me to sign for the pack when I got older." Pakkun hummed thoughtfully as Kakashi looked surprised, "Kid, if you want I can go visit Arokh in the dragon glen and talk to him about your concerns first. I can tell you don't want to disappoint anyone or hurt anybody's feelings. Sound Fair?"

Sakura looked ecstatic, "Would you Pakkun? That would be awesome! I'd love to meet him too but, I don't want to sign without knowing everyone will be okay with it." Kakashi sighed and looked at Pakkun, "You're not going to rest until Sakura co-signs the ninken summoning scroll with me are you Pakkun?" Pakkun deadpanned to Kakashi, "Nope, the whole pack want her to sign it's not just me. I think having us and Arokh's kin will be fine but asking first is just polite."

Kakashi waited until Pakkun disappeared and looked at Sakura serious, "How are you holding up Sakura? I can tell you haven't been sleeping…the others haven't figured it out yet but they will if this keeps up." Sakura shrugged tired, "I can't sleep…I'm on edge even with Dad and Ima-sama there. Now that I know the order came from someone in the village. I can't sleep I'm constantly looking over my shoulder just waiting for someone else to be sent after me. Worse off I don't even know what they were after!"

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura this is your home…you have to trust your comrades to keep you safe." Sakura scoffed bitter, "Lot of good that did Mom, huh Sensei?" She sighed and added, "When Zabuza and Haku get here I promise I will get some sleep…until then I'm not making any promises." Kakashi looked pained but sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura I would stay with you bu-,"

"Sasuke needs you more than me right now Kakashi-sensei. His Sharingan is new…you have a responsibility to make sure he isn't pushing it. I'm not upset with you Sensei…not right now." Sakura interrupted not needing any excuses in this she knew what was at stake after seeing Kakashi's own fainting spell during their mission to wave. Kakashi looked almost regretful before he ruffled her hair gently, "Thank you Sakura-chan. Just promise me you won't push yourself too hard. We will all worry about you if you overdo it."

Sakura smiled gently up at her teacher, "I promise Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura then stood up and stretched before moving to the water to practice some control exercises for her chakra coils to keep expanding. She wanted to be ready for some serious practice when Zabuza and Haku arrived. Kakashi split his attention evenly between giving the boys pointers and keeping an eye on Sakura so she wouldn't push it too far.

Soon enough Pakkun had returned and joined Sakura on the water as she tried not to lose focus. "I spoke with Arokh and the dragon clan. They were very receptive to becoming a joint summon and working alongside the pack when the time comes for you to sign our contract. He only asked that they be your first so you have time to bond with them and learn what they need to teach you. Since you already get to spend time with us in training with the team I don't think anyone should be upset by the arrangement."

Sakura opened her eyes widely in glee and began jumping for joy until her concentration broke and she ended up soaked, "Uh….Oops" Sakura parted her wet hair out of her face and looked a bit sheepish as Kakashi peered down at her soaked form chuckling lightly. "Alright Sakura-chan that's enough for you today I want you to meditate and focus on expanding your senses with that chakra control of yours. Pakkun make sure she doesn't push it."

Pakkun gave a paw raise in salute, "Sure thing Boss, if she gets too tired I'll make her stop." The pug then followed Sakura over to the tree just in the sun where she could meditate and dry off at the same time. Pakkun claimed a comfortable spot in the shade next to her to keep an eye on her as she focused.

Later that day the team finished training and Kakashi willingly paid for them to have a dinner at Sakura's favorite café. The staff happily set aside a large bowl of Ichiraku Ramen for the young blonde knowing he didn't really eat much else. Sakura happily devoured her shrimp tempura and was content to return home to meditate more under Ima-sama's watchful gaze.


	16. Arrival of the Guards

Chapter 16: Arrival of the Guards

Two men approached the large red gates and showed their passes to the gate watchers. Izumo looked relieved, "Ah you must be Zabuza and Haku-san, Kotetsu here will escort you to the Hokage tower. Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

Zabuza and Haku nodded in agreement wearing their passes visibly and following the other man through the village center. Haku was curious and asked Kotetsu about several buildings as they passed through. Kotetsu was more than happy to explain, "That tall white building is the hospital, the building over on the left of the Hokage Tower up ahead is the Shinobi Academy for the village. Just outside of the Academy is the Hokage Tower; we take the safety of the young kids seriously so we make sure they are close to our leader in the event of a crisis."

Zabuza asked gruffly, "What do you know about Sakura Haruno? Have there been any incidents?" Kotetsu glanced back and wryly asked, "You sure take your position as a bodyguard seriously huh? No, besides her not sleeping much for reasons I don't know personally. She's been attending her duties and training with her team regularly."

Zabuza and Haku traded looks as Haku whispered, "It's just like Sakura-san said in her letter to you Zabuza-sama…she isn't sleeping well if at all." The older man grunted, "She will when I get my hands on her even if I have to knock her out myself." Haku gave a slight smile, "Of course Zabuza-sama. I'm sure she will be so happy to see us that she will do whatever you ask her to within reason."

Kotetsu could hear them talk but figured he would allow the Hokage to deal with whatever concerns they may have. He knocked on the office door since they had already entered the tower as they were talking. "Come in everyone," He heard from inside an opened the door guiding the two nin into the room.

"Good evening gentlemen, I am glad to see you've arrived with little trouble. I'm sure Team 7 will be eager to see you both." Hiruzen said invitingly. He met Zabuza's eyes, "I assume you have questions about the current circumstances?"

Zabuza looked at Hiruzen, "Information would be good…I like to know what I'm up against." Haku nodded silent but in agreement with his Master. Hiruzen sighed, "I've sealed the room to prevent eavesdropping. Essentially what has occurred was as Team 7 had their mission in mist Kizashi, Sakura's father stopped by my office to drop off important clan related items to be kept safe until Sakura's return from her mission. Kizashi mentioned before leaving that his wife appeared jumpy and nervous as she shoved him out of the house."

Haku nodded, "So he left for his business trip and then what happened?" Haku asked wanting the facts.

Hiruzen continued, "I sent one of my Anbu to check on the residence. He disarmed the attacker and quickly took the comatose Mebuki Haruno to the hospital. So far the autopsy hasn't detected any foreign chemicals. However soon Sakura returned to find her house trashed and was led to my office where I brought her to awareness of the situation. I also sent Anbu Boar-san whom you may have met to travel with Kizashi. I wanted to at least get one parent home safe for her…after she received the information as she attended the council meeting she received all of her heiress inheritance and went to the hospital to be with her mother." He paused to allow the two to absorb the information before continuing, "All Haruno's were under guard when suddenly Mebuki Haruno's vitals spiked during the night. She passed in her daughter's arms while the medical staff from another floor rushed to try and save her. I have the medical staff that was on duty being investigated currently to find out why they abandoned their stations."

Zabuza noted, "After her father returned this Ima person was already here?"

Hiruzen confirmed, "She is here as an envoy for Sakura, her job is to represent Sakura's and the Haruno clan's interests in this village when Sakura is on missions or simply not able to be present. Ima arrived the day of Mebuki's funeral. Sakura has since been watched intermittently by her family, her team, and the Anbu familiar with her case. Now that you've arrived they can focus on the investigation while you focus on keeping Sakura safe."

Zabuza nodded, "Alright, Haku and I will head directly to her home. I have a feeling she hasn't been sleeping still." Haku bowed to the Hokage, "Thank you for sharing this with us Hokage-sama. Is there anyone that can guide us to the Haruno residence?"

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, "I can take you there," Sasuke nodded to the Hokage before leading the two Mist Nin out of the tower. As they got closer to the clan districts he paused, "Tell me something Zabuza…do you think you can help Sakura get back to normal?" He didn't look to face the older man but he waited for an answer.

"Kid, someone in her own village attacked and essentially led to her mother's death…the last thing she was gonna do was sleep under Konoha Nin watch." Zabuza stated brutally honest. Haku added, "Sakura admitted as much in her letter to Zabuza-sama…she won't sleep until we're there because we are nonpartisan guards. She doesn't have to risk someone trying to kill her in her sleep because they are pretending to be her allies."

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully, "Whatever it takes…just make sure she gets back to normal. She can't train as well when she's like this. We want our team mate back and if you being here is what it takes then so be it." He continued to walk into the district and stopped at a closed gate, "This is her residence I'll take you to the door and introduce you to Ima-sama, she can lead you to Sakura from there."

Sasuke then approached the door and gave a pattern of knocks. In response a woman opened the door and took one look at the group before letting them in she whispered, "Sakura-sama is meditating in the garden since she hasn't been resting well. I will show you the way there Zabuza-san. Sasuke, Haku-san would you like to join us?"

Haku moved to follow Zabuza while Sasuke headed to the door, "I will see them tomorrow I'm sure. Let Sakura be the center of their attention for the moment." Sasuke exited the house closing the door firmly behind him and began making his way home he looked back when he reached the end of the block, "I hope you're right about Sakura, Zabuza…if you're not I don't even want to think of what she will be like at the trial."

Meanwhile at the Haruno house Ima led the two men into the garden directly to Sakura who meditated under the rushing water of a man made waterfall in her garden on a flat stone. Sakura opened her eyes before she jumped out of the waterfall and glomped Haku in greeting, "Haku-kun! I'm so glad to see you!" She quickly attached herself to Zabuza who surprisingly tolerated it after noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

The Swordsman slowly patted the girl on the back and said, "Time for you to get some sleep girly." Sakura finally feeling more secure allowed her eyes to droop shut and curled up in his arms allowing him to lift her easily. He looked to Ima who smiled, "I will take you to her room there is plenty of space if you would like to set up in her bedroom sitting area. Her room is rather large."

Zabuza and Haku patiently followed the elder woman into a large room and saw a circular shape bowl like area filled with large pillows. To the left of the room there was the entrance to the bathroom and a seating area with a table and two plush chairs with ottomans in front of them to stretch out on. Sakura was laid down in her bed of pillows where she sighed happily able to relax.

Haku smiled down at the young pinkette as Zabuza moved one of the chairs and ottoman to be next to her bed. Zabuza settled there and nodded to Haku, "Get some sleep…we will see how attentive she is in the morning to figure out what we will do next."

Haku gave a warm look, "Of course Zabuza-sama. Have a good night."


	17. Kizashi's Relief, Sakura finally Rests

Chapter 17: Kizashi's Relief, Sakura finally Rests

Morning came at the beginning of the second week of the month. Ima was in the kitchen preparing a wonderful breakfast for a large group when Kizashi looked around curious, "Ima-sama, you trying to feed an army?"

Ima turned with a warm smile, "Our prayers were answered Kizashi…Zabuza and Haku arrived last night and Zabuza got Sakura to sleep within minutes." Kizashi's disposition brightened instantly as he went to go check on his daughter quietly. He knocked lightly before he opened the door and popped his head in.

He nodded at the waking Haku and walked over to Zabuza and peeked down at his sleeping blossom. He looked back up at Zabuza and said, "I am so glad you arrived when you did…my little blossom has been sleepless for too long." Kizashi held his hand out for Zabuza to shake, "If anyone gives you any trouble while you're here, feel free to come to me or the Hokage…I'm sure even Kakashi wouldn't complain after the miracle you just pulled in getting her to sleep last night."

Zabuza shrugged and shook Kizashi's hand, "I doubt that will be necessary. It was announced to the council to expect us. If they come up to us they are most likely not important in the scheme of things." Kizashi chuckled lightly in understanding.

"Ima has prepared a large breakfast for everyone in the kitchen. Would you like me to bring you a plate here? We can save some for Sakura for when she wakes up." Kizashi added quietly. Zabuza gave a smirk looking at his charge, "Yeah that'll be good I get the feeling that the second I try to move too far away she will snap awake before she should."

Kizashi kept his silent agreement and led Haku to the kitchen and gathered a prepared plate for Zabuza, "I'll be right back Ima. I'll take this plate to Zabuza-san-" Ima cut him off and handed him a second full plate and utensils, "Take this knowing Sakura-sama she will wake up when she smells the food and then she'll fall back asleep."

Kizashi smiled and took both plates to the room. Zabuza chuckled as Sakura woke up in moments and saw the food, "Ham and cheese omelet with rice, yes!" Kizashi watched as his daughter devoured the plate before yawning and curling back up in her bed while he and Zabuza chortled amused at her behavior.

Zabuza turned his gaze to Kizashi as he claimed his own plate and reassured the father, "Thanks for this…I'll keep an eye on her until she gets up again. She'll be okay in no time. She's a tough little lady." Zabuza settled in his chair and began to eat his food enjoying the home cooked meal. His dark eyes trailed over the young kunoichi as she slept. He was relieved to see that a lack of sleep seemed to be the only issue for the time being.

~ 5 hours Later ~

Sakura opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked up and grinned at Zabuza, "Good Afternoon!" She watched as the man looked at her amused, "Afternoon…I was starting to wonder if I'd have to kick you out of bed."

Sakura bounced up from her bed and hugged him quickly before grabbing clothes and running for the bathroom as she shouted over her shoulder, "You love me too much to do that!" She closed the door swiftly when she heard the thump of a kunai getting stuck in the door.

"That's what you think pink brat," Zabuza returned with a chuckle as she hopped into the shower and quickly cleaned feeling full of energy.

As Sakura finished cleaning her hair and body with non-scented products she popped into the clothes she picked for the day her usual battle dress as heiress and her armor she even grabbed her three swords and the dagger to tie to her person in addition to her usual senbon and kunai in her weapon pouch. She stepped out and spun before Zabuza curious to his opinion, "What do you think? As clan heiress I have to wear this clothing and armor but sometimes I wonder if it's too much."

Zabuza looked almost nonchalant but answered honestly, "It's a good look for you, official but battle ready…where did you get the swords from?" Sakura looked at the blades fondly, "A blacksmith in my clan in the time the clan was led by my ancestor Boshara Haruno…these were made and held onto for me. Apparently Boshara had foreseen my birth and designed these weapons for me. I don't know what they do yet but," she paused and looked up at Zabuza with a small bit of hope. "I was hoping together we could find out?"

Zabuza looked intrigued and responded, "Sure girly, I'll help you figure them out…your water element too while we're at it." He added with a smirk, "If you show promise I'll even teach you how to track and use the Silent Killing Technique." He looked over her form critically, "You don't have the massive amounts of chakra and stamina like your team mates. You would do better with quick strike kills than dragging the fight out. We have to focus on playing to your strengths."

Sakura headed out of her room towards the kitchen where her father had been sitting with Ima, Tai, and Haku with Zabuza following her inside. Sakura's dark circles and weakened appearance disappeared rapidly overnight with some good sleep and she placed their breakfast dishes in the sink and began washing them humming a pleasant song. Kizashi just relaxed from next to Haku relieved to see his little blossom doing ok.


	18. Sudden Summons, Basic Kenjutsu

Chapter 18: Sudden Summons, Basic Kenjustu

A knock on the front door could be heard as Tai Hyuuga stood up to go answer the door smiling and allowing Ima to finish her lunch. At the front door Tai was greeted with the sight of Team 7 and what looked like a message for Sakura. He allowed them all in and guided them to the seat in kitchen where everyone exchanged pleasantries. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto all relieved to see Sakura bounce back from her sleepless nights.

The messenger was actually the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru, who looked at Sakura almost hesitant. Sakura smiled down at the smaller boy who just started his second year of the academy, "Hello Konohamaru, how can I help you today?" The young boy just smiled grateful for her even talking to him and held up the letter, "I was asked to deliver this to you by Grandpa. He says that someone from T&I wanted to talk to you…I'm guessing Inoichi-san or Ibiki-san."

Sakura gently retrieved the letter from the little boy, "Thanks for bringing it to me I'll take a look do you need a response?" Konohamaru smiled, "Yeah, I can wait and talk with Big brother Naruto until you come back."

Sakura grinned and the boy shot over to bounce on Naruto's lap as they talked with Haku about all the cool things they liked to do here in the village. Sakura opened the summons and read over it carefully.

 **Dear Sakura-chan,**

 **I apologize for the official summons but the department has kept me rather busy. I know you've been under quite a bit of pressure and wanted to schedule some time to sit down with you. Ibiki also says he would like to attend for your testimony on the investigation as well as a neutral party.**

 **I suppose being the father of your childhood best friend my ability to separate feelings from the job can become blurred so he will give a second opinion. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning at 6 AM in T &I if you're available. **

**Sincerely,**

 **Inoichi Yamanaka**

Sakura smiled ruefully and told Konohamaru, "Please let the Hokage know I have no problem coming to speak with them tomorrow at 6am. I will be bringing one of my guards with me though to be present and that is not up for debate."

Konohamaru hopped down and repeated, "So yes you'll go but you will bring someone with you and no complaints from them for doing so." Sakura ruffled his hair and agreed, "Exactly Konohamaru, thanks again for bringing me the message." Konohamaru then happily left to deliver Sakura's response directly to his Grandpa who could relay it to the necessary parties.

Sakura moved back to the table and was happy to spend time now that she felt better with her team. Naruto started to get stir crazy and Sakura quickly guided them to the garden where she returned to her meditative state and guided Sasuke into the same state. He had been asking how she'd been able to stay awake for that extended period while getting just enough rest to function. Sakura emphasized to him that it was only really useful in a pinch and not for long term use.

Zabuza had begun doing some basic katas while Haku used the targets set up in the garden for target practice. Kakashi focus on getting Naruto to try and control what little of his own chakra he could to try and improve his ability to learn techniques in a simpler fashion. Soon Naruto got frustrated and began sparring with Haku playfully in Ninja tag being watched by Kakashi. Sakura eventually left Sasuke to keep meditating and Zabuza began showing her some basic katas and how to position her hands on her swords.

Sakura pulled out her blade with the unique handle and she looked up at Zabuza, "How am I meant to hold this one?" Zabuza looked closely without touching the handle and smirked, "Remember how I held the kunai when I couldn't use my arms?" Sakura looked shocked, "This is meant to be held in my mouth! How am I supposed to stay standing straight look at the size of this thing?"

Zabuza just motioned, "Let's start with that one then place the handle in your mouth. We will work on getting your posture right and then we will experiment with the hand grip blades to find the positions that are comfortable for you."

Sakura nodded in acquiescence as she followed his instructions and began by getting used to holding the blade with her teeth. She was asked to step into different poses and try some experimental sword movements with that blade alone. He then would add a sword to her non dominant hand her left where she could find a rhythm to wield two blades without pain or interference. Sakura caught on the kenjustu relatively quickly.

"That's enough for today, we will pick this up tomorrow after your meeting and add the third sword." Zabuza said firm as Sakura sheathed both blades and placed them back on her back. Together they grabbed Sasuke who seemed much calmer and went to track down Haku and Naruto. From inside the house Kizashi and Ima shared glances and found they agreed.

"Sakura is much better off when they are here." Ima commented wisely as Kizashi added, "She's actually enjoying life again. She likes to work hard and to learn new things…I hope they don't have to leave when this is over."

"It may be more difficult but, there may be a way…however we would have to consult them first and Sakura before trying to approach the Hokage." Ima said consciously. Kizashi hummed thoughtfully and nodded in agreement before saying, "Let's talk with Haku and Zabuza tomorrow about our ideas. I want to test the waters with them first."


	19. Sakura's Brutal Honesty, Ibiki's Call

Chapter 19: Sakura's Brutal Honesty, Ibiki's Risky Judgment Call

Sakura appeared to be ready for her day and Haku was chosen to travel with her to the meeting at T&I HQ. Ibiki wouldn't be as likely to be on edge if the rank of the Nin with her wasn't one of his soldiers or a high ranked missing-nin like Zabuza. Sakura hadn't had as much of a chance to have some time with Haku to herself and was looking forward to their conversations.

"So Haku, I know it hadn't been so long but what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Sakura inquired politely waiting calmly for the other young nin to respond.

Haku who had been focusing on the unfamiliar surroundings grinned, "Training with Zabuza-sama mostly and then getting all of my time split between guarding you and entertaining Naruto and Sasuke…they are rather competitive aren't they?"

Sakura smirked, "It never ends believe me. What's your impression of Kakashi-sensei?" Haku looked a bit hesitant and she added, "Just between us Haku." Haku was able to relax and answer honestly, "In the heat of battle he excels as a shinobi but, he's not much of a teacher is he?"

Haku saw his charge nod in agreement, "He always focused on Sasuke as his priority. Naruto receives some attention but, my training fell by the wayside with him. I don't know if he just doesn't know what to do with me or if he just doesn't care…but his attitude in Mist improved slightly so I suppose only time will tell."

Haku nodded thoughtful and understanding of the dilemma she faced as until he has Zabuza he too endured through the ignorance of others. He remembered the lonely and purposeless existence that bothered him when he was young and in need of guidance he could only imagine how it must have been for her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "It will get better for you I'm sure…if not with Kakashi then with someone else."

Sakura smiled softly before showing her invitation to T&I and guiding Haku through the halls as per the directions they reached a door with a plate stating: Office of Morino I. "Here we are," She knocked politely and waited until the door opened where a large scarred man stood in the doorway.

"Haruno, and this is the Yuki boy…very well get in here," The gruff man said firmly as both younger Nin entered the office. Sakura smiled at Inoichi who looked friendly and welcoming with her as always.

Inoichi was kind enough to greet Haku first, "Hello Yuki-san, I am Inoichi Yamanaka; I'm the father of one of Sakura's friends. Welcome to the Leaf…I hope your stay has been pleasant so far." Haku was able to grant him a small smile with his own polite response, "It is a nice village and I've found myself enjoying seeing Team 7 again. Being able to help Sakura-san in the process is a bonus."

Ibiki sat down behind his desk his eyes meeting Sakura head on who allowed herself to smile, "I appreciate the invitation Morino-san, what can I help with?" Sakura allowed herself to remain open in posture knowing Ibiki was searching for any sign of weakness.

The Head of Torture and Interrogation critically eyed the young pinkette and her bodyguard. He knew she was being open and decided to proceed, "What do you know so far of the proceedings from your point of view Haruno?"

Sakura allowed herself to remain calm and detached as she answered, "I was returning from Mist when I thought of my mother in passing and received a horrid feeling in my gut. My mother had told me something strange before I left and I didn't understand what it meant at the time. I rushed ahead of my team with one of my sensei's summons to the village as our mission had been completed."

Ibiki nodded, "Continue," He observed her detachment with a careful eye to see if she can pull herself out at the end. "After returning I went home to see it trashed the gate keepers were speaking with Pakkun, the dog summon, who then retrieved me to return to the Hokage's office where I was notified of the attack. I attended the Council Meeting to witness an Initial interrogation of the one who completed the attack on my mother." Inoichi was concerned but he and Haku remained silent as she almost robotically recalled the details of what occurred before this very moment.

Sakura continued reining her emotions tightly, "After the meeting adjourned information about my private clan inheritance was provided to myself and Kakashi-sensei with my approval due to needing to know as my instructor. After the information was given to me I joined my Teammates and 2 Anbu agents at the hospital where later that evening a sudden spike in vitals took place endangering my mother and I ran for help." She paused as her brow furrowed in frustration, "None of the medical staff except for the floor receptionist who called a team from another floor was present to assist. The Hokage states this investigation is still ongoing, from there the Hokage called in Jiraiya to see about the seal on the agent who attacked my mother. You were present at the council meeting so there should be no need to rehash that information."

Ibiki kept a close eye on the girl as she allowed a moment of emotion to slip past mentioning the missing medical staff from the hospital which had been baffling many. The entire floor of staff had been found in a break room celebrating a staff members birthday but, all recalled being on the floor for their duration of the coverage and how there wasn't meant to be a window where no one was on the floor in case of an emergency. Even the doctors had been baffled as the little party had been planned well ahead of time.

Sakura took a few deep breathes before she opened her eyes and faced Ibiki again, "Did you need anything else Morino-san?" Her eyes had recovered their shine and her voice seemed choked with emotion as she kept herself composed. In a movement unusual for the terse man Ibiki placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded, "That was more than enough…I appreciate your time and for what its' worth I am sorry for your loss. I'm sure the Hokage will update you when we know more," he stood and guided both young Nin to the door, "Take it easy for today…that recall you did was remarkable but, dangerous. Be careful with how often you slip into it and seek help if you need it."

Haku and Sakura slipped from the office and began making their way to the entrance when a familiar Anbu placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey Blossom, you ever need something…let me know okay? When I'm not on duty I'll stop by." Sakura smiled up at him, "Thank you Tora-san. Feel free to drop by company is always welcome." With that the bodyguard and her charge exited the building as Tora watched his warm brown eyes missing their cocky glint as he said, "Poor kid."

~In Ibiki's Office~

Inoichi sat with Ibiki both comparing notes about what they witnessed from the young girl. Ibiki felt the risk was worth it since she was being monitored by several jounin. "Yamanaka, I know you want to protect her like you would your daughter but you can't. She can compartmentalize and detach when needed to give an exact account of previous events. There isn't a need to claim she isn't field ready."

Inoichi grimaced, "She just lost her mother…she is only a little girl Ibiki. If she were a seasoned shinob-"

Ibiki cut him off, "She is a genin who has completed numerous D ranks and just survived an A rank mission. She managed to incur a life debt from an S Class Missing-Nin from Mist and his capable apprentice Inoichi. She is cleared for the council and field duties that will be assigned to her." The Head of T&I then gestured for Inoichi to leave his office, "End of the discussion…if another incident occurs she will be re-evaluated as required and not a moment before."

Inoichi walked out and faced Tora who looked at him with regret, "Ibiki judges her fit for duty…even against my recommendations." Tora showed sympathy by patting his back, "She's a tough girl…have a little faith." Inoichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose muttering to himself, "I'm sorry Mebuki…looks like I won't be able to protect her after all. I just hope she learned enough from Shikaku to not be eaten alive by the Council."

What Inoichi didn't realize is that his concerns were also heard by his friend Shikaku and Kakashi who chose to hover around the building while she met with the two interrogators in case they were needed for further back up if something had gone wrong. Both men shared a meaningful glance as Kakashi approached the head of the Yamanaka Family while Shikaku slipped in to see Ibiki's observations for himself.


	20. An Offer for Zabuza and Haku

Chapter 20: An Offer for Zabuza and Haku

Kizashi shared the table in his office privately with Zabuza and Haku who seemed at ease and was waiting for the man of the house to speak his mind. Kizashi leaned forward and asked honestly, "How have you both been finding the Leaf?"

Zabuza shrugged, "It's a nice village a little soft on the growing shinobi but, Mist wasn't called the Bloody Mist for nothing." The swordsman knew the father of his charge wanted to propose something to him he just waited for the man to say what was really on his mind.

Kizashi nodded in understanding as a merchant he knew much of the dangers the Mist Village posed to traveling merchants and even so he took the risk when there was a breakout of an illness and he had the medicine for a reasonable price. The economy of the Mist was falling apart since the Purge and he tried to help when he could.

Zabuza posed the question, "You wanted to speak about something important? Is it about Sakura?" The man had grown fond of the young woman who he'd been training in Kenjutsu. Kizashi grinned dryly, "I do wish to ask something but, I am trying to think of the best way to word it with you and your apprentice before I pose the thought to my daughter."

Zabuza sent a quick glance to his apprentice, Haku, who seemed curious and shrugged, "I suppose the best way is to start at the beginning. Right Zabuza-sama?" Zabuza added a hum of agreement before matching the man's gaze in a non-threatening manner. "What exactly is the goal of this…question of yours?"

Kizashi seemed unsure of how to word and chose bluntness, "To find a suitable partner for her…one who will allow her to live and lead while always guarding her back." Both the missing-nin and the apprentice seemed shocked, "Wait you're looking for a partner for Sakura-san?" Haku seemed terrified.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed thoughtful, "Why do you think a Missing-Nin or my apprentice would agree to such an arrangement not to mention Sakura's own feelings on the matter?" It wouldn't be the first time the question was posed to him but, he wanted to see Kizashi's response to the question. 'Just how much has he been thinking about this?'

Kizashi sighed, "Sakura went weeks without rest, not days…weeks!" He let his hands slide over his tired countenance, "Within minutes of you arriving she felt safe enough to rest. She actually trusts the two of you and both of you haven't given me reason beyond technicalities to see any reason to doubt her judgment." He looked into Zabuza's eyes directly adding, "Her own teammates, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke couldn't convince Sakura to sleep…she refused to rest even when they stayed to watch over her."

Kizashi stood and moved to stand by the window, "Not only that you both have spent time teaching her more than Kakashi himself ever did. His hounds helped her work but, he himself…he's too focused on the boys." The lost father crossed his arms over his chest, "I have no desire to see other powers in this village or her clan tries to manipulate her into an unwanted relationship where she is pushed from doing what she wants with her life."

Haku posed the question, "How do you think we would be better accepted by her?" Kizashi grinned, "Sakura is an heiress, Haku, and she has always known she may have a husband arranged for her. I would rather choose someone she is friends with and trusts most of all. Over someone another would choose for her."

Zabuza chuckled a bit dark, "Have you even proposed this to your Hokage?"

Kizashi smirked, "One thing you should know about our village…the Hokage has no say in clan affairs. This would be considered a clan affair. It's one of the few safeguards for Clans in the village." His smirk faded to a fatherly smile as Sakura's voice carried from the front entrance to his ears. Sasuke and Naruto's voices following after her as Naruto pouted over not wasting ramen which he saw as nectar of the gods.

Zabuza answered quietly, "We'll think on it…in the meantime you should speak to your daughter. She may not be as open to you making such an important choice for her as you think."

Kizashi nodded, "Agreed I will bring the idea to her attention and see her reaction." With that all three in the private meeting exited to spend time with the children of Team 7. Both nins remained thoughtful of the idea while waiting for word on her personal opinion. They wanted her safe but neither wanted to unique girl to be harmed by anyone.

ZIL: Hi everyone so possible pairings have been addressed I am working on the first ten chapters of my Story Heart of a Goddess which is the second of the Goddess Trilogy. I have the Prequel Beginnings of a Goddess posted. Please feel free to read and review I will return to this story once the first 10 chapters of HoG have been posted.


	21. A Chat between Father to Daughter

Chapter 21: A Chat between Father to Daughter

Zabuza and Haku were checking the perimeter while Tai remained in the other room with Ima-san. Sakura sat in front of her father while he sat behind his desk with a small smile. Her skin over the past several days regaining its healthy and lively glow, Sakura was finally recovered. Sakura allowed her green eyes to trail over her father's reserved expression with a soft smile she asked, "Dad, you said you wanted to speak alone about something important?"

Kizashi allowed his blue eyes to trail along his daughter's healthy face with a warm and gentle gaze, "Yes, now please answer me with complete honesty. How do you feel about Zabuza and Haku being here with us?" He didn't want to dive into the deep questions right off the bat to avoid spooking her. Sakura's eyes gained a gleam Kizashi hadn't seen before and inwardly smiled, 'Zabuza, she may be more open to the idea than either of us thought.'

Sakura was feeling warm and a little hopeful, "Haku is a sweet guy like a nice brother to hang around and my team always has fun competing with him." She paused wanting to do justice to how she felt about the older man but, unsure how to say it. "Zabuza…he's awesome. I like the feeling of safety I have when he's near. He doesn't coddle me but, he doesn't brutalize me either. He gives a push when I need it to better myself whether it's when I'm stuck in thought or during training."

Kizashi listened but noted the good things she mentioned about the Nin in both cases with a small grin. 'She's drawn to older men…looks like I was right about this Mebuki. She's too mature for boys too close to her own age.'

Sakura looked a little sad for a moment and said softly, "I'm going to miss having them around. I like being able to train with them and spend time with them when I'm not working. I like hearing all of the stories Zabuza has to share from his travels and his past with the Swordsmen. In a perfect world…they'd stay." She gave a sigh causing her father some concern before she finished, "A man like Zabuza though…he needs the freedom to be who he wants wherever he wants. To ask him to stay would be so selfish of me."

Sakura looked at her dad who looked a bit star struck and asked concerned, "Dad…are you okay?" Kizashi was thinking to himself, 'She would let them go for their happiness…even if she wanted them to stay.' Kizashi was thinking in shock, 'Does Sakura ever stop to consider being selfish for once?' He then shook himself from his stupor, "I'm fine sweetheart…you just reminded me of someone."

Sakura looked intrigued, "Oh who do I remind you of?" Kizashi gave a thoughtful smile and pulled out a book translated from a foreign tongue. "You remind me of the little mermaid…read the story Sakura and I think you'll understand." Sakura gingerly took the book and left the office feeling more confused than when she went in.

As she stepped out her confusion clear on her face Zabuza who was entering asked, "What's on your mind?" Sakura looked from the book to Zabuza and back down to the book, "Dad asked me how I felt about you guys being around. Next thing I know he tells me I remind him of the Little Mermaid from a story. He told me to read the book to find out,"

Zabuza quirked an eyebrow since he knew the story well and said simply shrugging, "It's a good tale; basically, the Little Mermaid was an unselfish person who fell in love with a man. She became human to be with him but found that he was in love with someone else. She was given the choice to kill him and return to her people as a mermaid once more or to throw herself into the ocean and become sea foam."

Sakura looked up at him in surprise, "She was willing to let the one she loved go so he could be happy…even if it meant she could never go home. That's amazing, I wonder why Dad compared me to her though."

Zabuza smirked, "Maybe if you read the whole story you'll find out," he suggested calmly before heading into the office to speak with Kizashi. "So, you didn't approach it directly I take it?" Kizashi grinned, "I know better than to rush that thought with her. I asked her to answer honestly and took notes on what she said. See for yourself," Kizashi handed the Swordsman the paper who was intrigued by the answers he saw.

"I guess comparing her to the little mermaid wasn't too far of a stretch, huh?" Zabuza chuckled darkly as he noted the scrawl stating, "Attracted to older men and too mature for boys her own age?"

Kizashi shrugged, "I always had a feeling she would be that way…even if her mother refused to admit it to herself. Sakura cares for people her own age but, in order to love them she must respect them. Her mother, Mebuki, used to fear that aspect of Sakura when she was a small child. She was worried it would make Sakura rebellious."

Zabuza nodded reading over the notes thoughtfully and held on to the page, "I'm thinking about it but, you really should get a direct answer from her before you try to push this."

Kizashi smirked, "Zabuza, that's not an issue. She'll finish the book tonight and go into a series of training sessions as she thinks about the implications. You'll see that she will figure things out for herself."

Zabuza smirked under his bandage mask and nodded, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." He then left the office to break up the wrestling match that seemed to have developed between Haku and the boys of team 7 Sakura just watching in dry amusement. He suppressed his chuckle and waited for what he knew was coming.

Sakura placed her fingers to her mouth and blew hard a sharp piercing whistle blaring in close vicinity had all the boys covering their ears. Haku turned a glance asking for mercy on Sakura who grinned, "Boys you know the rules, no fighting in the house. Naruto no Ramen for a week, I'll call Teuchi-san and let him know. Sasuke no Tomatoes for a week, if Naruto can't have his favorite food neither can you. Haku, no training for a whole week you get to help Ima-san and Papa keep the house clean for a week since you also broke the rules."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he begged Sakura, "No! Not the Ramen Sakura-chan anything but the Ramen!" Sakura scoffed at Naruto and stood firm, "No, Naruto…you knew the rules and you broke them. Suck it up and accept the consequences like a man!"

Sasuke and Haku shared a suffering glance and sighed in unison looking up at Zabuza who chuckled sadistically and responded to the boys, "You heard her boys, no training for Haku, no ramen for Naruto, and no Tomatoes for Sasuke for a week."

All three boys groaned in pain but accepted the terms knowing that Zabuza agreed with Sakura's chosen punishments meant that they had to be carried out. Sakura looked up almost imploring at Zabuza and asked, "Why do I feel like you're the only one that gets me?" She gave a hard sigh at the boys' backs as they left, "I feel like I'm their mother or something…ya know?"

Zabuza shrugged and grabbed the end of her hair tugging it lightly chuckling as she swatted his hand away playfully pouting when he simply returned to the same strands. "You are a mother in some ways…you mother your team making sure they care for themselves. You mother your clan taking over leadership so young, you mother your village by offering your voice on the council. It's a lot of work and being in such positions are full time jobs. Just like being a parent is."

Sakura smiled thoughtfully. "I never thought to put it like that…"


	22. Sakura's Comprehension and the Intruder

Chapter 22: Sakura's Comprehension and the Intruder

Sakura much at her father's behest and Zabuza's positive summary for the tale picked up "The Little Mermaid" to read. Deep into the story she fell as she began to see the parallels between her and the princess in the story. She saw the growing feelings the once mermaid held for the man and her decision in the end to become seafoam rather than betray the love she felt for the prince.

She smiled seeing some of the parallels about letting people go if it will make them happy because in her truth that's what love really is. Wanting to see the person you love happy, even if it means it's not with you. Sakura closed the book and began changing into her fighting regalia knowing she needed to train and had a few things to sort through in her mind. She also grabbed her three blades to practice a few basic katas with to be ready to advance her forms later with her next training session. Sakura stepped quietly from her room a small amount of chakra barring her footsteps from making sounds on the floor as she went to the back garden.

From the shadows two pairs of eyes met in the dark before quietly following the girl towards the garden. Both sat in the shadows watching as Sakura chose to begin with stretches to ensure her legs and arms were prepped for the intense workout she was about to begin. Ima smiled as her lady showed power and grace with the blades watching the young heiress' deadly dance. She turned her gaze to the large man beside her who watched the heiress with a fond glint in his normally cold eyes.

Sakura without knowing put on quite the show for her audience, her feet stepped lightly and her blades glowed blue in the light of the moon swirling like moonbeams with every slash. Her long hair pulled up swayed with each movement as she continued her dance. The silvers and blues of her clothing catching the light of the night sky allowing her alabaster skin to shine with the beads of sweat from her efforts like diamonds. Soon her katas with her blades came to an end and she began using the taijutsu katas to continue mastering her form. Kakashi and Zabuza had both helped in that department once the muscle began growing and showing her form's potential. She also at their insistence began eating heartier meals to continue to support her new growth.

As she began another dance a flurry of pointed finger strikes and fist jabs she stepped. Each piece of her form following and flowing into the next with a fierce intensity much like the elements she wielded of water and earth. Her final dance completed she turned her sparkling green eyes to the waterfall in her garden and moved to meditate beneath it. 'First Dad asks me about my feelings regarding Zabuza and Haku. Then, he decides to suggest a fairy tale to read saying that maybe I will understand once I've finished. What were you really trying to ask me Dad?'

She sat with her body and head being drenched by the falling water the roar of it in her ears allowing her to focus on the sound and drown out the world. As more time passed she began piecing it together, 'Father likes that I'm doing better…I wasn't doing so well until they showed up so there's that…but, he asked about if I wanted them to stay.' She gasped as she realized what he meant about comparing her to the little mermaid. "I love them too much to keep them if they don't want to stay," she began settling again wondering to herself, 'Does Dad want to invite them to stay? I mean he could hire them full time but they'd get bored…or,' She smirked, "Ah ha…so that's what you were looking for Dad. You wanted to know if I'd be interested in arranging a marriage with one of them. As it would be a Clan Affair the Hokage would have no choice but to abide by it!"

Ima snickered quietly next to the gruff swordsman, "It is as Lord Kizashi said, Lady Haruno is a sharp one and given time she can unearth many wondrous things. I believe you and that apprentice of yours are only some of the amazing things she will bring light to before her journey is done."

Zabuza just hummed in his chest seeming almost like a comforting growl before he stood up and approached the young heiress. Now that he's seen her form improve he intended to up her training but not before sitting her down for a serious conversation now that he knew she was aware of her father's intentions. Tonight, however, was not the time nor the place for that conversation to be held where others could hear or watch.

Sakura paused in her meditation when she felt her kenjutsu sensei approach her. She looked up her sparkling emerald eyes meeting his fond brown. She smiled and stood up still allowing the waterfalling to drench her as it distracted her from the image he made in the moonlight. She was about to speak when he pulled her from the water and said quietly, "We can talk later today. Get some sleep and after training tomorrow I have somewhere I want to show you."

Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement before following him dripping dry as they went through the house to her room. She paused as she opened her door and gave Zabuza an affection filled grin, "See you later today Zabuza. You need to sleep to sometimes, ya know." Her voice was warm and teasing as it swept through Zabuza's ears as he chuckled and ruffled her wet hair, "Sure thing Princess, to bed with you."

Sakura laughed lightly giving a cheeky, "Nighty Night then!" It wasn't until she was changed and her covers moved that Zabuza stepped away from her door and returned to his vigil on top of the mansion.

Zabuza saw a shadow passing on the rooftop that wasn't labeled as safe to his knowledge and he moved to intercept them. It was a smaller form wearing a plain black mask with no identifying features. He stepped forward, "This is private residence…you don't belong here."

The smaller form seemed to pause for a moment before drawing his tanto. Zabuza just scoffed in annoyance and crossed his arms, "Who sent you kid…you obviously aren't prepared to come after the Haruno Princess if that's even what you're here for." The smaller nin froze and tensed before attempting to pass Zabuza using a quick shunshin only to suffer from a broken set of ribs as he was intercepted harshly.

"Who are you working for kid? All I need is the truth and you're free to leave with your life." Zabuza commented lightly offering the kid an out since he was far out of his league. 'Whoever sent this punk is just desperate.' He sighed and sealed the kid's chakra when the kid conked out from pain. He immediately informed Ima who was awake who called for the Hokage asking him to bring a trusted medic only.


	23. Confessions of an Invader, Plot Thickens

Chapter 23: Confessions of an Invader, Plots begin to Thicken

It was morning when the Hokage appeared for his morning rush to the Haruno residence after another attempt was made to approach the Haruno Heiress. 'Sakura-san it seems that one who was seen on the battlefield as a demon has become your personal chevalier,' Hiruzen thought to himself as he saw the ease the two worked together through her kenjutsu training before upping her regiment by adding water jutsu.

Hiruzen turned to Ima who handed him a neatly written scroll as she explained, "Zabuza gave detailed notes of the occurrence from the moment the invader was seen, the encounter, and the aftermath. He has also provided what seems to be an incomplete psychological profile of the child that was sent after Sakura-sama."

Hiruzen then turned to the medic who smiled, "The young boy is stable and well on his way to healing. What's to be done with him Hokage-sama?" He smiled back at the sweet woman, "Mina-san, he will be interrogated by Jiraiya and Ibiki. I will know who is responsible for this act against Sakura." Mina nodded in agreement and moved to leave saying simply, "I will tell them to come pick him up."

Hiruzen then returned his gaze to the pair in the courtyard as his eyes met Zabuza's who nodded with respect. He returned the gesture before stepping out and greeting the young woman, "Hello Sakura, I came to give you a few updates. It seems someone has been working with Danzo for some time. They are located somewhere in the region of grass…is there anyone who you might know of that might have some ulterior motive?"

Sakura suddenly lost her smile her face becoming dark, "My father would be better suited to answering this question, Hokage-sama." She then began moving away causing Zabuza to shrug and follow her to keep an eye on her from the sudden change in demeanor. Hiruzen then turned to face Ima who gestured to lead him to Kizashi's office.

Kizashi looked up as Hiruzen entered the office with Ima and asked, "How can I help you today Hiruzen?" The Hokage sighed, "Kizashi is there anyone you know of in Grass Country that might have something against your daughter or your clan?"

Kizashi sighed, "You mentioned this to Sakura, first didn't you?" He stood and moved from behind his desk to lead the Hokage to a much more comfortable space and gestured for Hiruzen to get comfortable. "My wife has one older sister and had 3 older brothers," he paused and decided to state it bluntly, "Over the years it became clear that in a bid for power her sister had her three brothers killed. Now she is targeting the current heiress it seems another desperate and final bid attempt for power. Knowing this, Sakura will take it into her own hands the moment the interrogation details are given to her per your agreements."

He gazed solemnly at the Hokage. "Hiruzen, this is no longer just a village matter but a clan matter. Due to her residing in another country, if this act was done without permission from her Kage, who has always held a positive relationship with my wife…this could be seen as an act of war."

Hiruzen paled as he realized while hearing what Kizashi said register in his mind, "Of all the things…war is the last thing we need. How can this be avoided?" Kizashi sighed, "Sakura, will travel with whomever she chooses in order to see the Kage first. After that she will call a meeting of the clans in Grass and deal with her Aunt's treachery."

Hiruzen sighed heavily, "One so young should never alone bear the burdens of preventing a war…is there anything I can do in support of her?" Kizashi looked thoughtful, "Possibly, but I would prefer to speak with my daughter before we approach any suggestions I would ask that you keep Shikaku on standby since he helped her settle into her council role. She may be happy to have him along when the time comes if needed." The Hokage nodded in agreement and said gently, "I've never seen Sakura so…clinically cold before, will she be alright?"

Kizashi nodded, "She will train her anger to nothing but an ember before making any true decisions. She is smart and very good at her position in the clan. All will be well Hiruzen you will see."

~Out in the Training Yard of Haruno Garden~

"Power hungry murderous Bitch!" Sakura screamed as she accidently used chakra and destroyed her training dummy with a single punch. Zabuza watched over her knowing she would need to let the anger flow naturally and cool down on her own. His eyebrows raising in surprised pleasure at the sight of destruction she was capable of being even without a sword. 'Strength enhanced by chakra like that Sannin…Tsunade Senju. Interesting indeed,' he kept a close eye and placed a firm hand on her shoulder when her chakra coils seemed low on energy.

"Easy now, don't strain yourself even in anger you will need that strength later. Enough training for today…pretty sure I promised to show you something. Sit tight and I'll be back in a few minutes." Sakura nodded silently and then watched as Zabuza calmly headed to her father's office probably to inform both her father and the Hokage of his intentions to take her elsewhere. 'Aunt Shigune, you will rue the day you ever crossed me,' her fists clenched tightly as the sting of betrayal moved through her like an icy burning breeze, "I promise you that!"

Sakura took a glance at the sky and smiled, 'I hope you're watching over us proudly Mom…please don't be disappointed in Dad for trying to arrange a marriage for me. I…I really like him, he's strong and smart, I just know if I put my faith in him that he would protect me. They both would…I love you Mom and I miss you every single day.' Sakura blinked the tears away without any falling to her relief. She knew her mother would only want to see her smile and so she patiently hummed and cleaned her swords from her earlier training session as she waited for Zabuza to return.

~Kizashi's Office~

A brief knock was heard before the door opened and Zabuza stood there looking between the two men. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything too important, Kizashi-san." Kizashi openly grinned at the gruff swordsman to the Hokage's surprise who decided to watch closely, "Ah not at all Zabuza, we finished the important discussion several minutes ago. What can I help you with?"

Zabuza just gave a relaxed gruff statement, "I intend to take Sakura somewhere outside the village for the day. I'd return with her tomorrow, I will leave Haku here with you and notify Hatake to keep an eye on the place while we're gone." Kizashi smiled, "I appreciate you letting me know, where are you going if you don't mind my asking?"

The swordsman shrugged, "Somewhere nice, not a village but a nice spot. I have a few larger jutsu to show her and a contained garden isn't the place for it. Also, it's not the appropriate place for conversation if you catch my drift?" Kizashi chuckled with a nod, "Fair enough Ima, she informed me that Sakura guessed about the conversation we had last night after she read the book. I assume you want to address it with her, yourself?"

Zabuza nodded and exited, "I'll have her pack an overnight bag and make sure she stops in before we head out." He then dismissed himself from the office feeling a bit apprehensive he moved to Haku who was with a pouting Sasuke and Naruto playing cards and said, "Haku you and Kakashi will be responsible for the house while Sakura and I are gone."

Haku nodded and asked, "Shall I go get Kakashi-san before you depart?" Zabuza gave a sound of approval before going to collect his charge and have her pack. "Princess, go pack and overnight bag and say goodbye to your father and Ima. We'll be back tomorrow," Sakura looked from the sky to him and gave a friendly smile of agreement before leaving to do as instructed.


	24. The Princess and Her Chevalier

Chapter 24: The Princess and Her Chevalier

Soon Sakura and Zabuza bid their final goodbyes to their friends and companions as they moved to exit the village in the middle of the night. Zabuza wanted the extra security of the night to travel undetected for as long as possible. Sakura wondered about where he was taking her and what she would be learning along the way she had only ever been outside of the village for her mission to Wave previously.

She allowed her green eyes to take in all the sights from the glowing of the fireflies to the crickets chirping as she followed Zabuza patiently. The nin kept a close eye marveling at the level of innocence that even with what she'd been put through she could still hold on to. 'You're far stronger than many would give you credit for Princess.' He looked at the necklace he gifted to her feeling the thrum of her chakra singing through the metal. 'Maybe this will turn out well after all,'

Zabuza and Sakura travelled to the border where Zabuza sensed and ignored a familiar chakra signature before signaling to his charge to pick up the pace. Sakura easily moved to follow him and kept up with him knowing her won't allow for her to fall behind. The young kunoichi was able to enjoy the crisp night air as the breezed past the border and continued towards a new path she had never taken before.

"So, which country are we heading to Zabuza-sensei?" Sakura asked curious about the path they were taking. Zabuza glanced back his voice gruff but kind, "We are heading into Ame to the place I want to show you but, not the village…there's a good place to test some things and we have a long conversation ahead of us I would think." He paused before adding, "Just call me Zabuza…I don't need a title on the end from you." Sakura smiled with a light laugh, "As you wish Zabuza."

Sakura remained patient and even closed her eyes as they trekked down the path Zabuza had set for them both. It was not tremulous in its terrain and thus easy to navigate on. She began to hum softly as she moved along with him in the pattern of the rainfall she heard. It has a soothing and musical presence giving her a semblance of peace and after the news she'd received she was quite tense.

She had noted a foreign chakra but seeing as her companion seemed untroubled she remained safely in tune and followed easily. She could sense the large chakra move towards them but not in an aggressive sense by any means and she opened her eyes to see Zabuza sigh and state, "Go a good 300 feet ahead of me I will catch up in a few minutes."

Sakura did as requested without complaint allowing him to see whomever it was approaching them without having to be concerned about her safety in case something went south. She arrived at a lake side and saw a young man with features similar to someone she knows. "Uchiha Itachi, I was not expecting to see you out here."

The man's eyes narrowed slightly his Sharingan off and Sakura commented, "No need to struggle with your vision Itachi-san I am merely awaiting my travel companion. I have no designs on your person at this point." She spoke like the proper heiress she had been forced to become due to tragic times. Itachi said politely, "I am sorry for your loss, Mebuki was a good leader and the Haruno have lost a wonderful woman."

Sakura gave a sad smile, "I am sorry for your loss…you did not kill your clan to test your strength but to protect Sasuke from Danzo and the village from War." Itachi seemed surprised by the child's deduction and she added, "Danzo also had his hands in my mother's fate…the signs are similar enough it didn't take much for me to realize it. Sasuke still knows nothing."

Itachi could only stare at the young woman in front of him. The body was that of a child but like many who were raised to take the lead life had forged her a spine of steal. "You travel with Momochi Zabuza, to what end?" Sakura smiled, "He was hired as a nonpartisan bodyguard. I earned a life debt from he and his apprentice and he chose to offer his services to my Hokage when he heard what had happened to my mother. Now he is my teacher in Suiton jutsu and Kenjutsu."

Itachi nodded in understanding and said, "Kisame merely was curious to see another swordsman after so long as we had nothing pressing to accomplish I simply left him to his business." Sakura nodded and sat beside the man patient for the meeting between the two swordsmen to end. She whispered, "May your flame ever burn bright, even in the deepest of night." Itachi could feel a burn in his chest of warmth as he gazed across the waters of the small lake, "May the leaves ever grow and your roots span wide, even when trials lay upon your side."

~Chat between Blades~

Zabuza sensed the princess pause at the lake as he meant for her too and looked to the left, "Hoshigake, what brings you here huh?"

The dark graveled chuckle that met his ears as the man stepped out, "Playing bodyguard to a little fairy now are we Zabuza? Where's the pride gone, I wonder." Kisame's inhuman eyes met Zabuza's who was simply bored with the joke.

"The girl is the head of her clan and my student in Kenjutsu…those swords of hers aren't for decoration." Zabuza said simply but honestly. Kisame hated liars and while Zabuza didn't tell him everything he said enough to get his point across to Kisame that she was off limits. Kisame nodded his face taking on a more concerned appearance.

"Clan head…that kid, she's can't be older than 12. What the hell happened there?" Kisame inquired. Zabuza shared everything on importance from how they met, the debt owed, the necklace bestowed on her, and the current standings of things. "May even end up arranged to her but, that's not something that will be taking place anytime soon."

Kisame nodded, "She any good yet?" Zabuza chuckled, "She does her katas like a dance, night time and soaked from either meditating in water or sweat makes one hell of a sight out of her." He nodded off, "Your partner seems to get along with her just fine though." Kisame snickered, "He's a good kid, helpless around an interested woman but, a good kid none the less."

Zabuza nodded in silent agreement beginning to head towards them when Kisame said in a final question, "So, you gave her the replica necklace even before you got closer to her. You basically labeled her as your woman to any of us she could have come across, why?"

Momochi sighed and answered, "I don't have a straight answer except that my gut told me it was the right thing to do. One day she's gonna be somewhere only I will be able to reach her and that necklace may be the only thing keeping her alive and unharmed. No matter where life takes her so long as she breathes I will find her." Zabuza then left the clearing causing Kisame to smirk, "So, the demon has found himself a princess to hoard to himself…about time."

He too followed the path leading to the lake and waited at the tree line for Zabuza to take his princess and leave. He moved to Itachi who seemed at peace surprisingly enough, "She a good kid?" Itachi looked up at him calmly, "Yes Kisame, she is one of the good ones. Smart too but, with her file from academy it's not surprising."

Kisame sighed, "So, handing the Kyuubi brat's female teammate is a bust. Your brother is also a bust. Pein's not going to like this." Itachi hummed thoughtfully. "It is possible that a time will come where neither of them will be safe…only time will tell," Itachi then stood and began traveling in the direction opposite of where Zabuza went off with her.

"Who is that girl anyway Itachi?" Kisame asked he didn't know what but something about the girl was familiar.

"She is the head of the Haruno clan. Sakura Haruno, age 12, official rank genin. She is the daughter of one of the sponsors of the Akatsuki organization's original founding back when Hanzo was still alive. That alone should keep Pein at bay regarding her." Itachi answered thoroughly.

Kisame hummed thoughtfully, "The Princess and her Chevalier huh? It's strange but fitting and I guess we can only hope."


	25. A Loyal Promise

**Chapter 25: A Loyal Promise**

Sakura once again resumed humming quiet and low as together they traveled through Rain Country. She could hear Zabuza come to a stop and opened her eyes carefully. Zabuza looked down at her before he moved a branch and exposed a beautiful oasis in the rain. Two men could be seen down at the bottom of the gorge and Zabuza chose to ignore their presence so long as they did the same.

Together the two descended gracefully to land atop the water below where they moved to a final spot Zabuza intended to bring her here for training but, with the delays it would be best to wait for the morning for that particular session. Instead he moved to begin setting up a rain-proofed tarp among the branches and create a safe haven to where they would stay Sakura smiled and moved to place her hands on the earth and gently raised a small rock wall to block the water from the ground where their sleeping gear would like to give it a chance to dry.

Behind the two approached the two men who they'd seen as they entered the gorge. One with silver hair and magenta eyes, the other tan with acid green eyes and a mask over his face. Both approached, and Sakura continued setting up camp leaving her trust in Zabuza to deal with the two.

The swordsman nodded to the two missing nin listed high in the bingo books and asked, "What do ya want?" Hidan shrugged and glanced over pinky curious about a little brat with 3 swords strapped to her. Kakuzu simply said, "What brought you out here?" Zabuza gestured for the 2 men to follow him and leave his charge in peace.

"I'm here to show her some of the large water jutsu. She has a specialy of earth and water in equal measure and her backyard wasn't ideal. Otherwise, well that's between her and me." Zabuza stated firm. Kakuzu spoke with clarity, "She is the head of the Haruno clan. Word is her aunt is trying to take power from her over in Grass…the kage knows nothing of this. She had inside help from a Leaf village punk apparently."

Zabuza nodded, "They already know, Danzo was the filthy rot that did the deed. She will be going to call a clan meeting only in a matter of time to deal with it I'm sure. She also will be preventing a war from happening between Grass and Leaf again for now."

The older nin nodded, "I will report that to the concerned parties. She seems to be advancing well for her age…not something I see in kids anymore to be honest." Zabuza chuckled, "She's a spitfire who won't take shit from anyone. You guys should head out we rest tonight and tomorrow after training head out to get her back home."

Kakuzu accepted the information and left with Hidan following after him. Zabuza cracked his neck and turned to head back to camp to see that she had finished even setting up his equipment and quirked an eyebrow at her. She smirked, "I asked Haku before we left how you do it, never know what would have happened on the road."

Zabuza ruffled her hair and sat on the futon she'd laid out for him. He watched her prep a small fire free meal for the two of them with supplies she must have grabbed. Her hands meticulous as they put together the evening meal. Once both were finished she handed the slightly larger portion to Zabuza and began eating her own easily. She closed her eyes and listened to the pitter patter of the raindrops falling over the tarp above them. He turned to his meal that while it didn't have meat in it this time it still held flavor from the mixture of greens and fruits she used to make it.

Sakura watched as he ate and smiled noticing that he wasn't struggling to eat it. Her team always hated when she prepped without a fire because they liked meats but, eating greens and fruits were important too. Zabuza glanced back seeing her smile and finished chewing before asking, "What're you smiling about?"

Sakura laughed, "I'm just glad you're eating it without complaining or struggling…team 7 never does. I swear they all would prefer being cannibals over eating a healthy meatless meal once in a while." Zabuza smirked and could see the humor in it he shook his head, "Those brats will realize that these can save their lives someday. Just give em time to grow a bit."

Sakura nodded and easily cleaned off her empty dish before leaving it to dry so she could use it again in the morning. Zabuza continued to eat his own meal allowing the girl to stretch and massage her muscles before she pulled a canvas tarp out of her own pack and began blocking off the opening to their camp. She was able to tie it up easily and he saw that he could see outside with no problem.

"Seals? Not bad Princess, I'm guessing the outside blends." He commented, and she nodded, "That's what I paid for them to make so it should. This is the first chance I've had to use it." Zabuza gestured for her to come sit on her futon next to his and she was quick to do so. She allowed her green eyes to gaze trustingly into his own and he nodded when she was comfortable.

He faced her also seated since he'd already removed his wet shoes and socks so they could dry. He then asked, "So, you finished the book your dad gave you?" Sakura shook her head yes. Zabuza added, "Did you see the resemblance he mentioned?" The young girl flushed a bit and nodded, "Yes, I am selfless and would rather let someone go then trap them and make them unhappy."

The man nodded in appreciation that she could acknowledge the truth about herself, "Now your father mentioned something to me and Haku recently. I want to know how you feel about it." Sakura looked up again and asked, "What did he mention exactly?" Zabuza had softened considerably not wanting to spook the young woman. "He mentioned a marriage arrangement. He wanted you to choose who you felt most comfortable with even mentioned that since it would be a clan affair the Hokage couldn't do anything to stop it."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Clan affairs are considered separate from the politics of the village itself so it's true to Hokage has no say in it. What do you think of his proposal?" Zabuza nodded and explained, "Well to be honest it wasn't the first offer we'd ever had of the sort. Haku attracts a lot of attention and so do I for different reasons."

Sakura sighed, "I can see why that would be. Both of you have your attractive qualities just as you both have your faults. The qualities far outweighing the faults." Zabuza simply said to have her understand, "However, your father's proposal was presented with a lot more thought and very little shallow intentions. He thinks of your safety and happiness overall. Could you be happy with such an arrangement and if it was up to you who would you choose. Not for propriety or any of that shit," he added to make her see what he was looking for, "for the long haul who would you choose and why?"

Sakura just asked frankly, "Screw propriety?" Zabuza nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled, "You, you understand me without me having to say a word, you're mature, intelligent, skilled, and you don't look down on me for asking questions. You appreciate me as a person without even knowing who I was at first when we met. Not because I had a title but, because of my own actions in saving Haku's life and yours."

She paused and took a breath before adding, "Not to mention there's something about you that calls to me and while I don't know why now well," she shrugged calmly, "it'd be stupid of me not to take the time and figure it out."

Zabuza hummed in understanding and he fingered the necklace he gave her clasped around her neck, "I don't do the sappy romantic shit…it's not my style but, if I'm your choice then." He picked her up and wrapped her firmly in his arms, so she could see his eyes knowing he wouldn't lie, "Here's what I can do, for as long as that necklace remains on your neck and you never stray. I will be yours when you're ready."

Sakura seemed like it was too good to be true and she said, "Promise?" She didn't want to let this man slip away to someone else when she had a chance to see where their lives could take them. He nodded and said, "It's a promise, I am loyal to you and in return you will be loyal to me. Nothing happens until you've grown and everything will go at your pace. Deal?"

Sakura gave a happy and watery smile, "Deal, it's a promise between us." Zabuza allowed the young girl to hug him and the tension in her frame seemed to disappear when he returned it. He then placed her on her mat and said, "Rest up Princess, you've got training and more traveling to do tomorrow. I'll talk to your Dad when we get back."

ZIL: Hi all I know this installment took a while and I apologize but with holidays approaching I've been a bit busy and my job too plus college. I hope you all enjoy please review and tell me what you think so far? Good? Bad? How will the Akatsuki play into Sakura's future? Only time will tell!


	26. Training and Surprising Old Friendships

**Chapter 26: Training and Surprising Old Friendships**

Zabuza woke up a little before Sakura and began his morning workouts while waiting for his future bride to wake up. He shook his head in disbelief with a smirk.

'Never thought I would be the one to agree to marry someone especially not a child. I really am a cradle robber.' The swordsman continued his katas first without his sword and worked up a nice sweat. Sakura woke up and quietly went about fishing in the lake and taking the time to make breakfast, so he could finish his preferred morning workout. It was the one time she never disturbed him content even at home to watch him prepare for the day.

'I have a fiancé…and he is someone I chose!' Sakura watched his stronger form with sparkling emerald eyes enjoying the freedom with which he moved. His deadly katas proving to be both powerful and graceful. 'And people call him a demon…idiots. More like a predator…many a tiger?' She came out of her daze as a damp towel hit her face and she removed it giving a slight glare at his smirking countenance.

"You looked lost in thought, decided you needed a wake-up call," Zabuza said amused at the behavior of the young heiress. She continued prepping breakfast by adding the cleaned fish to the oil and vegetable mix she had prepared at home before packing it away. A little splash of spices and it was cooking away nicely.

"I'm sure you did think I needed a wake-up call. Can't a girl enjoy the view?" Sakura shot back surprising the older man with her open humor at the situation instead of hiding behind her hair blushing like most girls her age would.

"Oh, enjoying the view, were you?" Zabuza chuckled a bit at her boldness as she hummed in agreement, "Yes, you remind me of what a prowling tiger would be like. Strong, graceful, and those attractive growls you seem to give out like a pleased predator stalking your prey." Sakura grinned, "Other's can find it scary, but I retain the right to enjoy them if I wish. I mean you placed yourself on display right in front of me. Can't blame a girl, can you?"

"Hmm, I suppose not seeing as I 'placed myself on display' though it's interesting to think you even acknowledge it calmly." Zabuza chuckled as Sakura's face finally gave in to the blush and she hid her face by dishing out the sautéed fish and vegetable dish. She grinned even as she hid her burning cheeks from him.

"Well now not that this wasn't a cute show but, we wanted to have words with the young Lady Haruno. If we may?" A deep voice rang out from in front of their camp. Sakura stayed next to Zabuza and glanced up as he held a kunai casually towards the intruders to see more people with black and red clouded cloaks.

A tickle at the back of Sakura's mind taking place as she looked into the man's eyes and saw the familiar woman next to him. She had seen those eyes before when she was very small when her mother took her to visit her home country of Ame. "Those eyes…I know those eyes but they're in the wrong face…Nagato-nii-sama. Hello Konan-san…" Zabuza glanced over, "You know these two?" Sakura grinned. "KNOW them is such a strong word. I met them once when my mother met with them for business. I was maybe 3 and barely spoke but I quickly attached myself to Nagato-nii-sama, hence the nickname. Konan-san handled the business side with my mother." She looked confused, "Nagato-nii-sama had red hair and paler skin though last time I'd seen him."

Konan smiled and said, "Well she's not wrong…though I'm surprised you remembered us so clearly with how young you were Sakura-chan or I suppose it's Sakura-hime, now isn't it?" Sakura grinned wryly. "Much sooner than it was originally planned I'm sure. My Aunt Shigune is trying to incite a war to cause my death in Grass without the Kage's permission. I have to go straighten out that mess soon enough but, I won't be going until after the trial against my mother's murderer."

Pein's eyes flashed, "I had heard she died in the hospital. The cause?" Sakura sighed, "2 parties for a desperate grab at power. My Aunt over the clan and a man over the place as a Councilman in the Leaf. She was attacked and was comatose in the hospital when her vitals suddenly went wild and someone lured the staff through genjutsu or some other means away from that floor. There was no saving her."

Pein seemed to pause and nodded thoughtfully, "This letter was originally addressed to your guardians but as you are the head of your clan it is your right to have this." He knelt down and handed the letter to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your home in Ame will be properly maintained should you ever find yourself in need of it. I am sad to see your sorrow little Flower." Sakura smiled a watery grin. "I appreciate it…one never truly knows what the future will bring."

Zabuza met the man's eyes which demanded his utmost protection of the girl. He gestured to her necklace hanging from her neck as it dangled while she bent over finishing the dishing of the food as wraps to both Konan and Nagato-nii-sama. Pein's eyes glanced upon the necklace with comprehension as he recalled the meaning taught to other Akatsuki should they see one and nodded in acceptance before the pair took their leave.

Sakura was a bit meditative as she ate her breakfast in silence. Zabuza simply enjoyed the silence while keeping a sharp eye on his thoughtful charge. He them opened his pack to pull out several scrolls of larger water jutsu that he had kept from his time in Mist. Sakura calmly finished her breakfast and used the spare bits to make wraps later which she covered off the fire to prevent anything from getting in the food wanting to save the wraps until they were ready to leave to prevent them from becoming fragile and useless later.

Zabuza was content to watch her wrap the supplies up carefully including her bedding and sitting materials. She left the rainproof tarps up from the tent in case they decided to rest during the frequent stormy weather of the area. She smiled as she closed the letter in with her clothing to read it once they returned home.

As she stood she looked to face Zabuza excited for her next Suiton lesson. She knew some of these techniques may be out of her skill set at this point, but the knowledge would still be in her arsenal for when she could readily use them. Zabuza pulled put several techniques that she recognized from their meeting in Wave. Water Prison, Water Dragon, and he even displayed slowly the ability to use the Silent Mist technique that allowed him to blend into the Mist and disappear. She took to tracking him in the Mist like a fish to water much to his surprise when she caught him.

Sakura learned the Water dragon jutsu but, was unable to master it or the other two large water techniques just yet. Her starting points in her first few attempts still made Zabuza smirk with glee. 'Well make a demoness out of you yet, Princess' Then he redirected their attentions to a few exercises involving water that will help her expand her chakra reserves over time safely.

Both were being watched and knew it but didn't concern themselves as they recognized Kisame and Itachi who had been ordered to keep an eye on them until they began the journey home. Kisame whistled appreciatively, "Kids got a good grip on her element already once those chakra reserves get a little bigger she'll be capable of a large amount of jutsu. She's really good for her age."

Itachi hummed in agreement, "She is doing well. Zabuza seems to be a good instructor. He's displaying them slowly enough and allowing her to attempt each jutsu 3 times to see how far along she is. It's a good method and allowed him an opportunity to find the issue was her reserves. Are all of your swordsmen such good instructors?"

Kisame shrugged, "Never took on a student of my own so I wouldn't know for sure. Those that have taken on students though…they seem to be good at what they do." Itachi nodded watching as they packed up the last of their supplies. "It seems they have decided to return home. Leaving now, they will return to Leaf by this afternoon probably."

"Guess watch duty's over then. Let's go let Pein know." Kisame said easily moving back towards base for their next assignment. Pein seemed to be determined to keep a protective eye on the girl. Konan simply reassured them that they had met the little heiress and her mother when she was young and with her mother's recent death they felt the need to make sure she was fine while in their territory.


	27. Back Home, A Letter from Nii-sama

**Chapter 27: Back Home, A Letter from Nii-sama**

Sakura and Zabuza checked back in at the gates the following afternoon. There waiting for them was a group of excited young men with Kizashi and a worn out Kakashi. As soon as they signed in Kakashi used shunshin taking himself away with a crinkled eye causing Sakura to snicker under her breath, "Aw poor baby, couldn't take being the responsible one for a day."

Zabuza chuckled as he ruffled Haku's hair and allowed the kids to get their greetings through. Kizashi grinned at the man, "Kakashi doesn't do well without their kaa-san around. It seems my daughter wears the pants in that team." Sakura smiled as she bounded up to her father, "I saw Nagato-nii-sama and Konan-san again." Kizashi looked surprised, "You haven't seen them in years how did you know it was them?" Sakura grinned, "I'd know Nagato-nii anywhere!"

Kizashi looked at Zabuza in disbelief, "She met them once! How could she just know them after all these years?" Zabuza shrugged, "They were just as surprised but pleasantly so. Had a letter for her and everything. She will probably read it today when she has the time."

Kizashi calmed and smiled, "My daughter with dangerous people liking her everywhere. What's a civilian father to do?" He looked at Zabuza, "So, did you both discuss the matter?" Zabuza nodded and smirked, "We can handle the paperwork back at the house. She chose me and like you would expect had very good reasons behind it. She also likes watching me practice apparently."

Kizashi chuckled, "See, she took to it perfectly well and I see things working out just fine. Any specific details I need to know of?" Zabzua shrugged, "I'm hers so long as she wants it and keeps that necklace on her person. Nothing physical happens until she's older and she sets the pace for anything between now and then."

Kizashi nods appreciatively, "I knew that it would be fine…no matter what people say about you Zabuza you are a good man." They both then corralled the group with Sakura firmly stating, "Boys let's go time to get back home!" Which immediately got them to head in the right direction causing the adults to chuckle as they followed.

Ima stood at the door greeting Sakura with a smile, "Sakura-hime, welcome home…the trial is set for 3 days from now. Will you be ready to face the trial?" Sakura looked surprised but smiled softly, "Yes Ima-sama, I will be ready."

Sakura headed inside to unpack her bag and saw the letter from Nagato-nii-sama and grinned. She sat down on her bed and opened it carefully not wanting to spoil any message that lay inside. Zabuza would be in a meeting with her father and Ima-sama for quite some time so now would be the best time to read and draft a response for her letter. She grinned as she saw the greeting smiling at the memory it triggered.

 _ **Dear Sakura-Hime-chan,**_

 _ **You may or may not remember me…it has been many years since we've seen each other much to my regret. I hear that you have lost your mother recently, a good woman she was, she fought for the smaller peoples who didn't always have a voice to be heard and my people owe her a great deal. I suppose that debt now falls to you little one.**_

 _ **In the years that have passed much has changed, your mother told me you joined academy to become a shinobi. A difficult path but one I feel given time you will excel in. I wonder what type of shinobi you will grow to become? Only time will tell I suppose.**_

 _ **I have heard much good things of you in the short time you've been in the field. You saved the lives of those perceived to be an enemy and even gained a life debt. Kisame informs me that to swordsmen a lift debt is a lifelong deal of gratitude from them. Good for you for attaining such a strong and honorable ally so young.**_

 _ **I don't know what future times and events will bring but know you will always have a refuge amongst Ame should you ever need it. Your home is being cared for by trusted individuals only and you may use the property at your leisure. I will be glad to see you for any visit you make to our village.**_

 _ **Be safe little Hime.**_

 _ **Always Yours,**_

 _ **Nagato-nii-sama**_

Sakura smiled and pulled out her own stationary writing her own response. She knew her mother was a good person and only allied herself with the best of people. Even if to political views they didn't appear to be the good guys didn't mean that they weren't the good ones. Sakura remembered Nagato whispering all his hopes for a bright future in honor of his friend Yahiko and their sensei Jiraiya who believed there could be a world without war someday. She hoped he could achieved his dreams.

She took a moment to consider what she wanted for her own future. She had a clan to run and her seat on the council in the village. She also had a team of front line brawlers but while she was capable of being an illusionist she felt like it was too much lying involved. 'I don't even like telling white lies let alone illustrating an elaborate lie like a genjutsu creates.' Sakura allowed her eyes to trail to her bookshelves many filled with a plethora of ideas such as tracking, stealth, espionage, sabotage, and large number of medical texts.

The largest text of them all caught her eye and she happily remembered all the times she would sit late into the night imagining what it would be like to save lives instead of taking them. Creating antidotes, completing complex surgical procedures, helping mothers birth their children, in truth that appealed to her the most and she slowly made her reply.

 ** _Ohayo Nagato-nii-sama,_**

 ** _I refuse to be formal with my nii-sama you have been warned so deal with it! I never forgot you nii-sama as you saw for yourself. I did choose to become a shinobi and the academy claimed I could be really good at genjutsu but it's not my passion. I like being straightforward and feel breaking someone's mind isn't really my forte. I choose to fight honestly no illusions maybe that's a bit short sighted of me, but I dispel genjutsu easily and have no need for them now._**

 ** _I am hoping to master my elements water and earth. I really like learning kenjutsu from Zabuza who was with me when you saw me. I also hope to branch out into medical ninjutsu like Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya and her were teammates as legendary sannin I believe and then the third Orochimaru I think. I don't really know much about him since he left the village and asking about him is taboo. The 3rd gets really sad and Anko-sama, whom I have never met, apparently gets stabby if someone brings him up. However, I did hear that he was a genius…a mad one but, the ways he applied medical ninjutsu to his research._**

 ** _Focusing back on medical ninjutsu and this will hopefully make sense to you with your dream for world peace or "A World without War" as you told me when I was small. I want to help the world by preserving and giving life instead of being forced to take it. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind after all. Revenge only brings more death and more suffering which in turn creates more conflict._**

 ** _The same could be said for fear tactics, Fear breeds Contempt from those oppressed by it which develops into Anger, then Hatred and Suffering which only causes them to rebel even further thus more conflict and war. Maybe by saving a life I can inspire new generations to consider the alternative…the world doesn't need another solider or god complexed individual. It needs quality healers who care about the world we live in._**

 ** _Thanks again for watching over the family home for my mother all this time. You've always been good to us! As for Zabuza and Haku, yeah I helped them through luck and it worked out in all our favors. My father and Zabuza are arranging my betrothal to him as I write this and I'm glad for it! I got to choose my betrothed and I know he will let me live my life and be there to support me when I need him without stifling me with overprotectiveness._**

 ** _I will make time to visit Ame in the near future as I haven't seen you in such a long time and would like to truly catch up. I hope you and Konan-san are well until them._**

 ** _From Your Little Hime_**

 ** _Sakura Haruno *Emblem of the Phoenix in the Traditional Circle*_**

Sakura then sealed her letters and quickly went to have them delivered from the tower to her nii-sama in Ame.


	28. Private Announcement, Plans for the Clan

**Chapter 28: Private Betrothal Announcement, Plans for the Clan**

3 days had passed since both Sakura and Zabuza returned to the Leaf Village. It had been quite a few stressful days Sakura preparing to go up as head of the clan into the trial. Zabuza and Kizashi dealt with all the necessary paperwork regarding the engagement keeping a close eye on her as she perused through all the case and evidence updates including the Root Anbu's private testimony with the seal work around Jiraiya developed to gain information.

It was the day of the trial and signing a final form regarding her betrothal stating her willingness for the arrangement they prepared to attend a private meeting with Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Koharu, and Homura to witness the announcement privately and provide them the village copy of the betrothal documents which would grant Zabuza unlimited access to the village as a intimate clan connection.

Sakura styled her longer hair into a graceful but flattering updo that only accented her naturally exotic beauty. She wore her clan regalia proudly and strode from the house with her entourage including Ima-san, Zabzua, her father Kizashi, Tai-san, and Haku. Naruto and Sasuke would be at the trial in attendance with Kakashi as formality. Once Hiruzen realized they could not keep Naruto from the trial or Sasuke it was decided he be informed on his heritage including his future inheritance as an Uzumaki and Namikaze and that Kakashi would be his guardian and guide into their places as heirs. Both were ordered to remain silent during the proceedings unless spoken to directly in regard to the trial.

Both boys reluctantly agreed to the terms because even distantly they wanted to show her their support in the difficult day they knew was to come. Kakashi and Hiruzen both were proud of their decisions and pleasantly surprised at Sasuke's more open nature towards Sakura through this time. He had stopped being as harsh and involved her more with the team allowing them to grow more seamless. Their sharp improvement put them in line for a chance to earn their promotion in the next exams if Kakashi decided to nominate his students. Only time would tell however.

Entering the Hokage's office Sakura nodded respectfully but not too deeply acknowledging her equal status to those in the room as a fellow Clan head and council member. Shikaku smirked as he returned the nod appreciating her confident but respectful air she carried. Zabuza stood behind her as she sat down his arms crossed as he leaned over her from the back of her chair. Kizashi and Ima stood behind at each side as Haku perched protectively beside Kizashi while Tai positioned himself beside Ima-sama.

Once the greetings passed Hiruzen looked at Sakura and said with a smile, "You said you had an announcement for us Sakura-hime?" Sakura smiled and handed him the folder, "It's more a courtesy but this is a village copy of my betrothal to Momochi, Zabuza." She held her hand up before anyone could interrupt. "I will not be marrying anytime soon but as you know affairs of betrothal are strictly a clan-based matter. This arrangement was agreed upon pleasantly by all parties involved. My informing you directly is out of respect Hokage-sama as I formally request visiting rights be granted to both Zabuza and Haku on a more permanent basis."

Hiruzen looked at the group with critical eyes, "So, you have chosen to be her life-long partner and not just her Chevalier? What purpose does this arrangement serve you Zabuza? Surely you are not a man who shows interest in a child?" Zabuza laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder as she looked extremely displeased with the line of questioning. The calm that exuded Sakura immediately afterward without any altered energy present spoke louder than any words to the others present who merely observed.

"Access to a village and its resources…a future for my apprentice should he want to officially raise his rank." Zabuza chuckled darkly, "I could give a lot of reasons, but they wouldn't be true. It's simple really, I've been proposed to by plenty of people for lots of stupid or shallow reasons."

He tapped her shoulder gently, "This girl though, she thought out all possibilities, hell she even thought of not proposing the arrangement because she didn't want to 'tie me down'. When she asked for my partnership it wasn't about looks, power, or reputation." His voice softened just enough, "She just wanted a partner whom she could trust, live her life alongside, and build a family with later when she was ready on her own terms without the pressures of her village or clan. Not a bad reason to agree, wouldn't you say?"

Shikaku looked at the young woman further impressed by her ingenuity, "Smart move, he's a good choice." Hiruzen looked to Shikaku who smirked, "She chose an older man who knew the depth of her offer. She presented herself openly keeping the possibility for the future at the forefront. As she isn't of age yet she has time to grow and she can't be pressured to marry anyone else prematurely because of her contract with him."

Zabuza and Sakura smirked pleased that someone else saw everything they had thought as they had spoken to each other about the idea. "It isn't about love…not yet. Just a mutual respect and allowing Sakura the freedom to grow without her having to worry about being turned into a glorified clan breeder as some more traditional clans would try to make her become." Koharu and Homura were reluctantly impressed with the young woman's ability to plan ahead. Hiruzen nodded his agreement a sharpened look to his eye as he looked at Sakura a bit differently than before.

"Sakura-hime, I feel you will become a large power player in this village's future. Your clan alone has connections in countries that normally would not deal with Konoha at all. Grass, Rain, even a few in Stone if I'm not mistaken?" Sakura smiled a bit sly, "I may have a connection in Mist too but, that's a discussion for another time."

Zabuza looked at Kizashi curious whom leaned over and said, "Ever heard of Terumi, Mei? She's a distant cousin of Sakura's through my family. I gave up the Terumi name when I married her mother." Zabuza looked surprised and turned to look down as Sakura who had glittering amused emeralds staring back at him. He chuckled and poked her cheek causing her to puff her cheeks playfully at him. She then returned her attention to Hiruzen who seemed amused at the trade-off.

Sakura moved forward, "I also have intentions regarding a Clan-Meet in Grass it will be occurring a week from today and as such we will be leaving after the trial closes today. I have a war to prevent due to my dear loving relative's antics that will be handled swiftly. Kusa's kage is aware and will also be present at this meeting. If you would like to attend or have someone attend for you I am more than happy to make room for such an arrangement."

Hiruzen nodded, "I planned on sending Jiraiya and Shikaku with you…Shikaku's son Shikamaru will also be attending." Sakura smiled sharply, "Excellent, I made the arrangements for a few extras and I'm glad I made the right call." She stood with a pleasant bow, "I will see you all for the trial in 2 hours correct?"

The others nodded as each group left to prepare for the trial and attend to a light breakfast prior to the trial that would commence. Soon a partial justice for her mother's death would be achieved.


	29. A Historical Trial, Painful Revelations

**ZIL:** **Hey all sorry for so long before this update and then the messed up format for the upload I now have to fix chapter 30 but it will be posted today ASAP. I also have to finish a Chapter for Tattered Soul and Another fic I have up but it will be done this week. Love you guys!**

 **Chapter 29: A Historical Trial, Painful Revelations**

In council chambers the clan heads gathered as well as the elders. Danzo sat between Koharu and Homura with Jiraiya and Ibiki standing behind them. The Hokage posted his personal guards around the chamber to prevent any interruptions of the proceedings unless absolutely required.

Sakura sat in her usual place with her guards at her side. Her father chose to remain home with both Ima-sama and Tai to complete some additional paperwork for his business and at his daughter's behest. In truth she didn't want him to see how frightening she may become as the trial continued.

Throughout the investigation people had noted to her how much she had changed in such a brief time, but she couldn't bring herself to let her father see it. Sakura couldn't imagine the heartbreak on his face when he realized how much more intolerant she had become of these power games. A darker nature stirred like a dragon woken from slumber to find thieves in their hoard.

Zabuza merely stayed still his eyes traveling over everyone in the room some staring at him critically and even a few with interest. His gaze the returned to his charge who had remained stoic as the hall filled. When Kizashi had been sent home, he had wondered until a shadowed look in her eye appeared. 'If this goes the way I think it will…she'll do it herself,' He couldn't decide if he was proud of her willingness to do what would be required of her as a Clan Head or worried knowing it would be her first kill.

It was only a matter of moments that the moment Danzo entered the council doors he was seized and chakra restricting cuffs were place upon him. Hiruzen looked down on his old friend both saddened and tired. "Shimura Danzo, today you stand trial for treason…how do you respond to these charges?"

Danzo glared out of his sole visible eye his contempt for his old comrade evident to all witnessing it, "Treason? What treason are you claiming I committed?"

Hiruzen gestured to Jiraiya who brought in the boy, "This is a former Root Anbu agent designated as Sai. He was assigned by you to apprehend or kill Mebuki Haruno if she resisted capture. Do you deny this?"

"Root Anbu does not answer to the Hokage they answer to me, remember old friend." Danzo said slyly as he added, "Root Anbu was disbanded by order of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze. When you returned to office you personally requested alongside Homura and Koharu that I return Root Anbu to its former working status. Their missions are not to be discussed in open council."

Sakura stood and stated coldly, "Acts of violence or forced attempts of coercion against a Clan Head or Heir Apparent lead all acting parties to be held responsible for irreparable damages between the village and any clans as is necessary by Shinobi Law." Her sudden quotation of that law gave extreme pause even to Danzo who was not aware of her knowledge of the ancient law made to protect the clans incoming into Konoha. "As such the ordered forced capture against my mother Clan Head at the time of her assault Mebuki Haruno by you resulted in her death. By right as the Clan Head of the Haruno Clan demand you stand trial for committing an act of violence against my Clan lest my hand be forced, and I take my clan from Konoha only to declare war upon them for your betrayal."

She gestured to the elders and Clan Heads in the room, "By that very law you must be held accountable for your actions. You have betrayed my clan, and this cannot go unpunished Elder Danzo. Who do you think this council will choose, A man who betrayed his own people and put them at risk of war? Or the clan who was wronged for no reason?"

"I did have a reason, your mother refused to share any knowledge regarding your clan. A kekkei genkai is protected knowledge but your clan's foreign connections were questionable." Danzo rebutted attempting to gain credible doubt.

Sakura smirked in triumph, "The descendants of our clan associations that existed prior to us joining Konoha can't be touched. There were no requests made formally for this information by the council at the time of our joining and as such we were untouchable. Our prior agreements with those foreign parties predates the time our clan joined Konoha after the Third Shinobi War. You had no right to assault Mebuki Haruno for the information regarding the clan as our kekkei genkai or other clan secrets are exactly that. Protected by the very laws and agreements we joined this village under."

Shikaku nodded to Jiraiya and Sai, "Please, bring forth Sai our witness so that he may testify regarding his orders." Jiraiya kindly brought Sai to sit in a chair a distance from Danzo where he faced Hiruzen and the elders. "Please inform us of your mission parameters and who gave you the orders regarding Mebuki Haruno, Sai-san."

Danzo smirked believing his seal would hold and prevent any knowledge from slipping through when suddenly Sai began telling them everything. The times and locations of the meetings that he had held with his tool to give the boy his orders regarding obtaining the secrets of the Haruno Clan. Danzo paled realizing that his seal had failed…the boy gave them all the incriminating evidence they need.

"Now Sai-san a final question, what seals were placed on all root Anbu members? Please explain their purpose in their entirety." Homura asked gruffly.

"We have the regular anbu black ops tattoo on our shoulders and a seal in our mouth mine was located on my tongue. This seal was designed so that as per our training we take Danzo-sama's words as absolute truth and can never incriminate or reveal his plans allowing the Hokage and other ruling parties reasonable deniability should the village fall under enemy fire. Root anbu took the missions too dark even for regular black ops squads as we were conditioned to be tools and not people."

"Thank you for all of that information Sai. Jiraiya please escort him to a more private and comfortable area." Hiruzen said softly. He stood and faced the elders keeping a close eye on Haruno Sakura. "As per the undeniable evidence, Danzo as in fact committed treason by attacking one of our own clans. Just as the Uchiha and Senju were welcomed with protections for their prior allies and contacts so too were the Haruno. His shadow operations also were designed to undermine this council and my authority as Hokage. How do you find Shimura Danzo?"

Shibi stood his hand fisted knuckles turning white, "Guilty." Chouza, Inoichi, and Shikaku added their voices, "Guilty." Tsume Inuzuka stood, "Guilty on the charge of attacking one of our own, Treason Not Guilty, Guilty on the charge of trying to steal clan secrets."

Sakura remained silent until all others had spoken, "I find Danzo Shimura Guilty of attempting to steal clan secrets, Guilty of murder for the death of Mebuki Haruno deceased Clan Head of the Haruno Clan, Guilty of Treason by creating illegal forbidden seals and using them to mitigate the orders of the Hokage and Elder or Clan council."

She allowed her cold green eyes to meet every elder especially Tsume who paused at the darkness in this child's eyes. "The sentence for one who kills a Clan Head within their own village is death by the hands of the Clan Heir…in this case myself. Is there anyone who wishes to stand in his defense?"

Zabuza stood firm beside her knowing she was waiting for anyone to object. When none dared to utter a sentence, she looked to Hiruzen, "I demand anything not belonging to Shimura Danzo be stripped from him…his arms bared to the world and his hidden eye uncovered. If he has wronged any others among us, we have the right to know."

Homura looked terrified and Sakura gave a smirk, "So you have something you would like to add Homura-sama?" The elder sat and shared a dark look with Koharu who remained in grim silence, "What we will see is horrible and brings light another act of treason and use of a scape goat…this act was committed by Danzo, myself and Homura…we will face punishment for our transgressions as well."

Danzo was forcibly stripped of his bandages and arm coverings baring many stolen Sharingan to the court room. Sasuke paled and began to tremble with rage, "Sasuke, come here!" Sakura demanded firmly and the young Uchiha did as instructed. Sakura let him hold her hand with crushing pressure wincing only a little. She did not expect it to be so gruesome but she could regret nothing…this was the beginning of change.

Shikaku added coldly, "It seems Treason charge of Guilty regarding successful clan secrets theft must also be added to the charges…remove the eyes from him. They will be stored and sealed for Sasuke to deal with as he chooses."

Hiruzen bowed his head, "Danzo's crimes are heinous…but, the services he provides to the village are necessary. Is execution the answer?" Hiruzen looked to Sakura whom everyone waited with bated breath.

"Are you saying we allow this man who has led to the deaths of my mother and most likely the majority of the Uchiha clan with his arm and those eyes as evidence that he should walk free?" Sakura questioned in disgusted horror. "Should we also let him continue to circumvent your authority and that of this very council without checks or balances?"

"Root Anbu is a dark necessity," Hiruzen stated firmly, "However, forced abductions of orphens and clan children will no longer be allowed. Instead we should repurpose the Hunter Nin corps as part of Root Anbu with Danzo leadi-" 

"Danzo will lead nothing! He is not trustworthy and does not deserve the power such a position would give him. He deserves a traitor's punishment for his crimes not leniency!" Sakura raged almost quiet her tone turning those that heard its blood to ice. "Will you pardon him again? Will you prove a detriment to this village as a leader when your job is to protect them?"

Hiruzen sighed heavy and tired, "I do not wish to burden our people with the missions the organization holds. I do not wish to degrade to the ancient days of public execution."

Shikaku quipped, "Who said anything about public execution…this will be done here in our presence only. Danzo is not free to walk Hokage-sama…there is no room for leniency with his crimes. You know this as well as any of us. Place someone you trust at the head of the organization but, Danzo-sama is no longer an option."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded, "Very well but, I request the execution be done quickly…for all his crimes he has done much in the service of Konoha." Sakura sighed and moved to stand when Zabuza pressed her back into her chair gently but firmly.

"As betrothed of the Haruno Clan Head, I offered to perform the execution for the crimes committed against her and her friend's family. It will be swift," Zabuza said firmly knowing that soon Sakura would have her first kill but not today. Sasuke also realizing this nodded his agreement. Sakura whispered, "Zabuza, I appreciate it but this is my responsibility…"

Zabuza looked to Sakura, "You still have to deal with the Clan Meet in Kusa. You also need to keep a clear head to serve both your Clan and village during those proceedings. You can't afford to have a first kill cloud your judgement for those events."

Sakura hated to admit but Zabuza was right and she turned her head towards the Hokage, "I agree, if the Hokage-sama has no further objections?"

Hiruzen nodded and Zabuza moved swiftly making a clean cut and severing Danzo's head from his body. He moved and allowed Kakashi to step forward and burn the remains. "One who steals from the dead what wasn't freely given to him has no right to a burial." With that moment the trial was over, and justice had been achieved for both the Haruno and the Uchiha clan. Sakura turned to the Hokage and asked, "When shall restitution be paid to Sasuke-san for the thefts of his bloodline by a council member no less?"

Hiruzen looked to Sasuke who seemed hurt broken and confused before he sighed painfully, "Team 7, Homura, Koharu, all report to my office there is something we must discuss in private." The elders looked even more weary as they did as they were bid by their village leader who was just as tired and weary as they.

Once Team 7 with their sensei, the elders, and Sakura's betrothed all entered the office Hiruzen sealed the room from any eavesdroppers before they could begin.

"What I am about to share with all of you is an S-Class secret once you have heard everything I hope with open minds you will understand why these measures were taken." Hiruzen started with a warning making Sasuke pale as Sakura held his hand while Naruto gripped the other.

"This S-Class secret refers to the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre from 4 years ago. Due to the Uchiha elders attempting to plan a coup d'etat against the village leaders, an Uchiha who wanted the innocent civilians to remain safe exposed the plans. We tried for peaceful negotiations with your father, Fugaku Uchiha but, they would hear nothing of peace. When the time came a single duo of Uchiha boys stepped forward and tried to find another way. When one of them died due to suspicious circumstances the other was desperate for a solution."

Koharu continued her voice filled with solemn regret, "We ordered the other Uchiha one of our best and brightest operatives to kill his clan in order to protect the villagers from them. Could you imagine the bloodshed that would have happened to all the innocent villagers if we hadn't? Hundreds upon hundreds would have died in the crossfire."

Homura added gruffly, "He agreed on the condition that the Uchiha name never be slandered and that one whom he loved would be spared and forever protected by the village in exchange."

Hiruzen finished, "We agreed to his terms and as such Itachi Uchiha massacred his clan sparing the life of his younger brother whom he loved more than life. He was then declared a missing nin and has been an informant ever since. Please understand Sasuke-kun," His grave eyes meeting the horrified gazes of a young boy broken by his loss. "Your brother is a hero in the shadows who even now still protects the leaf from the outside. He loves you Sasuke…he wanted you to be strong enough to not only defeat him but, so he knew you could protect yourself and your future clan that you would give birth to in the future. He wanted the Uchiha to start anew with you at its head."

Sasuke asked tearfully, "So, all this time…Big brother was, he was tormenting me out of some twisted form of guilt. He wanted me to hate him so I would kill him!" Sakura patted him gently, "Sasuke, there has to be more to it…Itachi achieved the Mangekyo right? How does on achieve the Mangekyo Sasuke, what triggers it?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know…Itachi said you'd have to kill your best friend." Sakura paused thoughtful when surprisingly it was Naruto who said, "Crippling Guilt and Regret…maybe that's what makes it happen. Itachi felt so guilty for not being able to save the other one who stepped up that maybe he got it. Maybe he thought you killing him would make you feel guilt deep enough to give you the Mangekyo?" Kakashi hummed and added, "Why would you need such a weapon though unless there was someone out there that Itachi feared would harm you when he was gone."

Sakura sighed, "Let's all head home and prepare for our journey after today I think Sasuke needs some space away from the village to breathe he will come with us. Hell might as well take all of Team 7 and your chosen representatives Hokage-sama." She gently guided Sasuke who heard before they stepped out, "For what it is worth Sasuke-kun…I am truly sorry."

Sasuke said nothing in response allowing Sakura to lead him out with his Team and Zabuza following closely behind. Though it was further from her home they went to Naruto's home, so he could pack with Kakashi's help and Sakura took Sasuke to his own home helping him pack also.

They all met up at the gates of the Haruno Clan household and entered the premises. Her father saw the pain in the boy's eyes and looked to his daughter who mouthed, 'Later…I'll explain later.' He nodded accepting the response not wanting to cause further harm.

Everyone retrieved their things and headed to the main gate where a large carriage awaited them. Sakura groaned, "Aw man I forgot this part." Everyone even Sasuke couldn't resist chuckling as she was made to climb in dragging Sasuke with her. Remaining outside the cart were Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Naruto, and Jiraiya. Shikaku and Shikamaru were also dressed in their court regalia as they greeted the Haruno's and Sasuke with a nod.

Sakura sighed, "This is such a drag…I hate riding in the carriage." Kizashi chuckled and patted her hand as she stuck her tongue out at the smirking Shikamaru. "Sakura as Clan Head you must be at your best at all times. It's part of the job."

The young Clan Leader shrugged, "I know I just get bored easily…anyone have any ideas how to make this trip not so monotonous?" Shikamaru set up a traveling table and began setting up a shogi board which made Sakura's eye glitter with excitement causing Sasuke to groan, "Not nerd war anything but that." Sakura and Shikamaru began the game regardless causing the adults to chuckle at Sasuke as he watched the board to see who'd win.


	30. Arrival to Grass & Surprise from an Ally

**Chapter 30: Arrival to Grass and Surprise from an Ally**

The carriage finally crossed over into the town bordering on Kusa's capital city. Soon, Sakura would be facing her family as their Clan Head and she knew her aunt Shigune would be up to no good yet again. The group climbed out and planned to stay the night in the hotel to eat a good meal, shower, and rest before tomorrow.

"So, Sakura-chan, how exactly is this going to work?" Naruto asked curious as the others paid attention closely for an idea of what to expect.

"I can explain just the basics off hand, first because of the risk of war breaking out the Kage of Kusa will greet us first with his advisor and guard. We will then be led into the capital where we will arrive at our Clan Compound where most of my clan currently resides." She took a sip of her tea and added, "Whatever you do please allow myself, Ima-sama, Shikaku, or Jiraiya to take the lead on communication to start with. I will most likely be addressed first."

Sasuke nodded understanding the need for caution as she didn't know who sided with her aunt or not. They all needed to be careful of any attempts on the lives of the representatives. Sakura continued, "We must also be prepared for the possibility of the leaders of the other small villages or their representatives to be present. They are tightly allied with each other and thus they keep abreast of any unique circumstances that can take place."

Shikaku looked at Sakura, "Like whom?"

"The Amekage, The Otokage, Ame is more commonly called Rain and Oto is Sound. A new village founded somewhere within the land of Rice Patties, I've never met them." Sakura replied looking to Ima-san who was grim.

"The Otokage, is rumored to be Orochimaru formerly of the Leaf…we will need to be careful of that one." Ima said kindly. Sakura gasped in shock and shuddered, "Now I'm really hoping the Ame representatives are here I'd like to see Nagato-nii-sama again."

Jiraiya paused and looked at Sakura, "Did you just say Nagato? What does he look like?" Sakura smiled, "It depends, he has an ability allowing him to appear different. Sometimes he has red hair with his purple ringed eyes and other times its different. Oh, and sometimes he has Konan-san with him. She's really pretty blue hair and gold eyes."

"Hello Sakura-hime-chan," A deep raspy voice came from behind her and she jumped up excited. "Nagato-nii-sama! Konan-san, you both have no idea how glad I am to see you both!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged both of them whispering quickly, "Did you know Orochimaru is Otokage?"

Nagato's eyes narrowed, "Only rumors but I suppose it's possible regardless Ame has not forgotten the kindness of the Haruno and we stand with you." He nodded his head as he greeted his old sensei, "It has been many years since I've last seen you Jiraiya-sensei."

"Nagato, Konan, how are you both? I…I heard what happened with Hanzo and Yahiko." Jiraiya paused in pain as he remembered his student with painful fondness, "I am sorry…that I wasn't there to stop it from happening. At the time I was all the way in Lightining working on a mission for the Hokage." He bowed his head in shame, "If I could have saved him…I would have."

Konan softened seeing his pain as clearly as her own and moved to assure him, "We are all adults Jiraiya…as we were even then. You taught us everything you could." She stepped back with Nagato, "You are no more responsible for Yahiko's death than I or Nagato is. You are not the one who forced him to choose between suicide and murder…that was Hanzo's doing alone."

"How is my adorable niece!" A shrill voice could be heard making Sakura paste a cold smile on her face. She turned her eyes like jade glaciers at her aunt. "Doing quite well despite the murder of my mother, Aunt Shigune. Are you ready for the Clan Meet?"

The woman seemed to simper, "Of course Darling, is there anything that my beloved niece needs me to attend to?" Sakura nodded and said, "I simply need you present in attendance in your seat during the Meet. That won't be a problem will it?"

The woman before them all had white hair and emerald eyes. She stood tall and willowy and had on far too much jewelry that her shoulders hunched in the strain. "I will be there as requested my lady. Has the Kage come to greet you yet?"

Sakura smiled, "I saw him this morning but, he will be attending the Clan Meet as I invited him as my special guest. His seating arrangements along with the other Kage and their representatives have been made per my specifications." With that Sakura lead her entourage from the room towards the Clan Meet chambers all following close behind refusing to associate with the woman who had tried for power too many times.

Shigune waited until they left the hall and growled, "Spoiled little brat…I can't wait until the Meet. Show her who's the boss around here!" She huffed not acknowledging that she was being watched by a Haruno elder who had no love for her.

'I must report this to the Kage and Sakura-hime at once!' He thought as he followed furiously down the hallway the Clan's leader left with her group. He met Ima at the door and said, "Ima-sama I must speak with Sakura-hime!"

Ima calmed the man and said softly so as not to be overheard, "If it is about her aunt she is aware of her part in her mother's murder. The meeting is going to begin shortly. I must return to Hime-sama's side please remain calm and rally the loyal members of the clan quietly to their seats.

Ima entered the room and smiled at seeing the Kusa and Ame kages both enjoying conversation with Sakura-hime-sama while the Otokage remained reserved but respectful while held in conversation by Shikaku and Jiraiya ironically.

"So, that is the situation with the young Hime. That explains quite a bit Jiraiya…I appreciate the information." Orochimaru said. The snake sannin had wondered why the simpering older woman had invited him and now it was clear. She wanted to snatch power away from the rightful heiress.

'Helping the woman does nothing for me but, the girl…' he watched her interact with the Rain and Grass Kages noting the ease between them. 'She can help me with connections to the smaller villages and resources in the future.'

"I am merely here to observe the proceedings Jiraiya…I have no intention of aiding in the treason against the Clan Head." Orochimaru stated firmly. Jiraiya and Shikaku nodded in acceptance and let the conversation die.

All watched as the Clan Members were gathered in the room. The majority of the Clan stood to the right side of the room while Shigune and a few others remained on the left side of the room. A younger man by the name of Hiroshi stated, "On behalf of Sakura-Hime, Head of the Haruno Clan, let the Clan Meet begin!"

 **ZIL: Hello everyone Chapter 30 has been fixed and formatted I hope you enjoy!**


	31. Clans Meet, End of the Kinslayer

**Chapter 31: Clans Meet, End of the Kinslayer**

Team 7 could only watch in amazement as Sakura stepped forth and performed her greetings with formal clarity. Naruto leans over to whisper at Sasuke, "Who'd think Sakura-chan was so good at stuff like this huh?" Sasuke nodded in agreement before silencing Naruto gently as he wished to see how this would begin.

"Today family I call upon you all to solve a series of crimes committed against the Clan from within." Sakura stepped onto the dias which was unguarded causing Shikaku to tense asking, "What is she doing there's no defense out there?"

Shikamaru smirked as he noted the brief glow coming from beneath her feet every few steps. "Seals under her feet, she's safe no matter what it's a barrier of some kind." Shikaku looked closer and chuckled, "Smart girl, activating them carefully so most won't notice.

Meanwhile Zabuza watched from the shadow behind the group on the left side of the room. His eyes remained trained on Shigune while Haku guarded from the right. Sakura continued to address her family. "Now with the murder of our Clan head while living in Konoha it was discovered that we have a traitor in our midst. A Kinslayer, who has attempted to remove all lines to the position by any means possible."

Sakura turned her eyes to her simpering aunt from earlier that day and called, "You weren't as careful or clever as you thought you were Aunt Shigune. Your time of committing fratricide is at its' end. Step forward and plea your case if you wish."

Shigune stepped forward angry, "It should have been me!" She glared baleful at the young clan head. "I was the oldest, I did everything our parents had ever asked of me. Being the clan head was my birth right, you little upstart! I became the warrior they demanded I be. Who are you to take that from me?" Shigune sneered at Sakura and she glared at the heiress pulling out a tessan disc. Shigune flipped it and turned it almost solemn as she watched the gleam along the metal.

Sakura remained still her eyes hardening into cold jade, "Your parents were the ones to choose their successor. As you continued to murder your competition they realized you would never lead the clan for the better and they passed it to their youngest…my mother." She moved towards the edge closest to her aunt carefully, "With her death Mother willed the position and responsibility to me and not long after someone tries to break in and murder me. They fail and are so incompetent at their assigned job that finding you to be the culprit was effortless."

Shigune in her moment of rage threw her chakra charged tessan at her. Only to balk as it was effortlessly batted away with a flip of Sakura's hand. "You've thrown the first blow without stating your intentions Shigune the Kinslayer, do you wish to duel me for the right of leadership?"

Shigune hissed, "I, Shigune Haruno, challenge Sakura Haruno in a duel to the death for leadership of the clan." Sakura nodded firmly, "I, Head of Clan, accept your challenge. Whoever survives this duel rules and there will be no further contest."

Shigune smirks as she awaits the heiress' decent into the ceremonial dual ring below the dias. As soon as the younger girl landed she lunged for her throat. "Ah-ah-ah Shigune, what are the terms of this duel?"

Ima continued from above acting as referee, "Shigune what is your duel style of choice? As the challenging party you must choose how the battle is fought." The older woman grinned, "Weapons only, no poison, hand to hand combat is allowed if needed," a shallow bow before the heiress, "May the best woman win."

Sakura nodded and stripped herself of all but her unenhanced weapons. Sakura also chose to remove her ceremonial garb to prevent blood from staining the material. As Shigune saw the muscled form hidden beneath and the three family swords attached to her a flicker of fear entered her gaze. Her eyes lifted to once more meet the cold and dead jade of her niece whom she once adored.

"May the best warrior win and lead our clan to a new age. Regardless of the results of this duel war with the Leaf can be averted Kusakage-sama," Sakura announced clearly marking her intent to protect Konoha from any slight by her aunt's reckless actions.

"Kusagakure thanks you greatly Sakura-sama." The Kusakage said firmly as he nodded to all the attending Kages and parties from the Leaf. His eyes on the match firmly trained on the younger woman, 'You have grown much just as your mother predicted you would Sakura. Mebuki would be proud.'

It was a matter of moments before metal clashed its clanging song spreading through the air as their weapons made continuous contact. Sakura remained fluid as she danced from one kata to another countering many of Shigune's lunges. She watched her aunt's body move and began counting the steps in the pattern easily seeing her civilian trained aunt's openings like a glaring infected wound.

It was a matter of moments to the shinobi in the room and easily they could point out the winner. Sakura remained fluid and graceful while each movement was purposeful and precise. Shigune was very much beginning to tire and her efforts grew more desperate as her eyes became manic. The younger girl remained cool and clear in her intent as her speed began to increase she made many shallow deliberate cuts along the lines of her muscles and slowly but surely Shigune began to lose control of her limbs as each strike cut at tendons lining her muscles preventing her from moving. In what she knew was to be her final moments she said, "I'm proud to be falling to you, Sakura-sama."

A flick of her wrist and Sakura disarmed Shigune before in a deliberate slice beheading her opponent. A silence fell upon the once raging courts as only Sakura's footsteps to her aunt's corpse filled the room. Sakura wiped her bloodied blades on Shigure's clothes to clean them and allowed her head to rise before her clan. "The Kinslayer is dead, by ancient clan law I remain head of our clan. Does anyone else among my blood seek to challenge for the rights of leadership?"

As silence remained in the room Ima stepped forward to make the final announcement, "By ancient law and with the blessings of the gods, rise clansmen and honor our honorable leader." In unison the Haruno rose, "We pledge to you Sakura-sama, our loyalty, our honor, and our aid. Shall you call we will answer. All Hail Sakura-sama!"

Sakura bowed to her people in respect of their pledges before returning to the dais she returned her removed ceremonial garb to Ima-sama not wishing to sully it. The elder woman smiled proudly and bowed to her leader, "Well done Sakura-sama."

"Well done indeed, was the killing part necessary though?" Jiraiya asked causing even Nagato, Shikaku, and Orochimaru to sigh.

"The duel was a challenge to the death Shinobi-san, per the terms one of them had to die or the battle would have continued." The Kusakage explained, "The laws are ancient but the moment the challenge was initiated and accepted the terms stated could not be changed. That is the Haruno way. They are descended from a line of powerful shinobi and samurai during the Warring States Era."

Jiraiya seemed surprised as Sakura simply nodded to confirm this knowledge. Sakura then added, "Death was her only choice once labeled a kinslayer had I not killed her today someone else would have. As clan head this was my burden to bare for my people to protect them from war."

"Brutal, but necessary. Didn't know that's how your clan handled things Sakura?" Shikamaru added as he nodded in respect to her people's traditions. "It prevents the same clan head from being challenged multiple times by relatives to lead. It can only be done for each clan head for one day. As soon as the clock strikes midnight no further challenges can be made against me."

"Midnight is quite a few hours away…" Shikaku muttered. Nagato sighed, "Sakura will keep her guard up if she is anything like her mother. She will be safe." "Sakura-sama, shall we head to your quarters?" Ima-sama asked once Zabuza and Haku returned. Sakura smiled softly, "I will dispose of her remains first." She moved to do so before Zabuza joined her refusing to leave her unguarded. Jiraiya held both Sasuke and Naruto back from following.

"Not now boys, this is something she's gotta do herself and you guys hovering isn't gonna help her any." Naruto glared up at him, "Sakura-chan's our friend pervy sage!"

Konan sympathized and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She is but this was not just her aunt Naruto…this was her first kill. You're not yet equipped to help her with this. Allow her guard to do what you cannot."


	32. Does it get any easier? Burying the Dead

**Chapter 32: Does it get any easier? Burying the Dead**

Sakura remained silent but aware as Zabuza followed her back down to claim her aunt's corpse. She lifted her aunt's body from the floor with arms straining to hold the larger woman's dead weighted form. Her aunt's dead gaze aimed at Sakura's own the heiress placed her severed head upon her own chest Her eyes trailed to the opening that would lead to the family mausoleum where she could place her aunt's remains in the final coffin within her grandparent's tomb.

Shigune had never married so determined had she been for power so with her mother and father her remains would go. Sakura went to place her aunt down when Zabuza instead opened the stone coffin within the crypt. The young woman placed the kinslayer within the coffin aligning her head and reattaching it using medical ninjutsu.

"May your next life be brighter than this one Shigune…you fought well." Sakura said peacefully as she moved the stone slab to cover her aunt's remains for the last time. She then turned and leaned her head against Zabuza's chest. Her eyes dry but her heart filled with sorrow.

Zabuza placed his hand on her upper back while the other brushed over her hair. "You honored her by fighting to the death as she asked. In the end she got what she wanted…you know that right?"

Sakura nodded, "I should never have had to kill my own kin…I wish she had simply challenged me to first blood. She didn't have to die!" Sakura took in deep measured breathes her pain leaving in whispers. "Did I ever tell you that Shigune was once my hero? That's why finding out it was her made me so angry…I wanted it to be a lie."

Zabuza simply continued to pet her hair letting her release her pain here in private. She continued, "I first learned how to use knives from her she was the one teaching me self defense while my parents focused on business and clan running instructions. Shigune is the one who inspired me to be a ninja."

Zabuza accepted the information noting it for reference, "She was special to you…it made her betrayal and challenge that much worse to experience. No one is going to blame you for feeling upset it's what makes you human."

Sakura asked the question any mentor can dread in a student, "Does it ever get easier?" Zabuza paused before asking, "The killing? Depends on the person but, no one should ever become completely numb to a loss of life. Becoming desensitized to what we do is just as dangerous as being too sensitive."

Sakura chuckled sadly, "I meant the loss and the betrayal but that's a fair answer." Zabuza sighed, "The pain isn't gonna go away easy. You gotta know that life is going to throw curveballs at you and be ready for it. Sometimes accepting the pain is what makes it easier to live with…the more you fight the inevitable the more it hurts."

Zabuza lifted the heiress and said, "Sleep, I'll guard you for the next few hours." Sakura nodded in acceptance before she allowed herself to drift in his arms knowing that nothing could harm her when he was there.

It didn't take long for the two to enter the suite set up for Sakura and her guests while she attended to the clan. Instead of taking her to her bed Zabuza chose to hold onto her sleeping form and sit on the couch with everyone.

Shikaku looked on the younger woman and said knowingly, "This was much more difficult for her than she let it seem. Shigune was important to her once." Shikamaru and the other kids moved closer but remained quiet. Zabuza said simply, "Her story to tell when she's ready for now she's gonna rest and I plan on keeping her with me until we've left this place."

Shikaku sighed and moved to head to bed, "Night everyone we will begin travelling back home tomorrow evening." Jiraiya took up the other part of the couch as Haku claimed the love seat. Naruto and Sasuke chose to set up their travel futons on the floor with Shikamaru.

"Night everyone, be ready for anything though." Shikamaru commented as he yawned and slipped into dreamland.

ZIL: So just letting you know this world has taken off in its own way that I didn't expect so just warning you all now the Chunin Exams will have some key changes. Read and Review Chapters 33-35 will be released tomorrow!


	33. Return to Konoha, Are we Ready?

**Chapter 33: Return to Konoha, Are we Ready?**

The entire entourage had traveled since last evening and finally the gates were in sight. Kakashi stood there alongside Asuma and the remainder of Team 10 awaiting their arrival with the Hokage himself.

Sakura greeted them, "Hokage-sama, war has been averted and I am the unchallenged Head of my Clan. The Kinslayer is dead." Hiruzen nodded in acknowledgement, "I thank you for your service and am truly sorry for your loss." Sakura nodded respectfully before addressing the others. "Hey everyone, Kakashi-sensei, Ino-chan, how have things been since we left?"

Kakashi stepped forward, "I nominated Team 7 for the chunin exams. If you want to participate you have to turn these forms in on the third floor at academy tomorrow." The forms were handed to Sakura who blanched at the papers.

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't believe he just vanished without asking about what happened at the Clans meet. "Did he really just?" Haku asked aloud causing Hiruzen to sigh. "It would appear so…maybe it was too soon to grant him a team."

"Team 10 has also been nominated for the exams. Come with us Shikamaru and I'll explain over some lunch." Shikamaru bid his goodbyes before following his team to the restaurant of the day.

Shikaku left with the Hokage to deliver his report alongside Ima-sama who was followed by Haku as a guard. Sakura began to head home with her teammates in tow both wanting to talk to her about the papers but not sure how to proceed.

Zabuza followed at a distance keeping an eye on his charge and the two kids. He couldn't really call his betrothed a child after the ways she held herself through both the trial and her Clans meet. Only a real woman would have that strong of a spine after all she'd endured in recent months.

"Sakura-chan, do you think we're ready?" Naruto asked not his usual self after seeing her kill her own relative as she did at the meet.

Sasuke sighed, he wasn't any less shocked by what happened to change their teammate so much, but even he knew that this was dangerous territory to breach at the moment. "Naruto, let's sleep on it at her place and we'll discuss it over breakfast.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not ready to take the chunin exams…its' too soon." Sasuke paused surprised knowing that out of all of them she was the most prepared to kill if necessary. He stopped himself from speaking his thoughts aloud, but Sakura knew him well enough. "I may have killed out of necessity because of the duel Sasuke, but I took no pleasure in it. I need to clear my head before trying to advance in the ranks. We've only been genin 6 months…most wait at least a year before they take part."

"Wait so if one of us isn't ready…then none of us can try?" Naruto wanted to know it seemed. "Yes Naruto, the exams are designed with teams in mind. They test our growth, teamwork, and individual diversity in several aspects. Iruka explained that in academy, but you were skipping I believe." Sakura reminded him kindly.

Sasuke realized it would be selfish to ask Sakura to force herself to participate, "Then the answer's simple…we wait until the next exams. No need to rush ourselves in this one, right?" Sakura smiled at him proud and nodded in agreement.

Naruto smiled and said, "Okay, I think waiting is a good idea too. We don't need to rush it and I have even more time to prove I'll be a great Hokage someday!"

Sakura laughed for the first time since the Clans meet, "I'm sure you will Naruto. If anyone can prove them all wrong, it's you."

Sasuke just sighed and said, "Sakura, stop encouraging Dobe's delusions of grandeur."

Sakura was keen to tease him, "Wow, Sasuke I didn't know your vocabulary had grown so much did you look that up in the dictionary?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura without dignifying her with a verbal response causing her to laugh loudly at him.

"You all should be careful not to draw so much attention to yourselves…the chunin exams are starting tomorrow you know." A voice said kindly. Sakura looked to see a boy with dark eyes behind glasses and silver hair pulled back in a tie.

"Appreciate the advice sir, but it's not necessary. We are locals here like you and simply on our way home from a long trip please excuse us." Sakura said politely without specifying that they chose not to participate.

"Oh, sorry you weren't wearing a hitaite so I just assumed." The boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. It's nice to meet you Miss?" He looked curious.

She grinned, "You may call me Sakura-sama if you must Yakushi-san." The young guy smiled, "Sure thing, have a nice day Sakura-sama!" The group waited until he left the area before her smile disappeared. "I'm going to keep my eyes on that one…I've not seen him around before."

Zabuza nodded his agreement, "Good job not giving him too much information." Sakura smirked, "Better safe than sorry!"


	34. Hokage Summons, Final Decisions

**Chapter 34: Hokage Summons, Final Decisions**

Early the following morning Team 7 received a summons from the Hokage to his office. Each of the members reported immediately after breakfast and Kakashi and the other sensei stood in the room with their teams.

"Hello Sakura-sama, Naruto, Sasuke, how are you this morning?" Hiruzen asked kindly.

"We're doing okay so far…we've decided to hold off on the exams ourselves." Sasuke answered for the team getting straight to the point seeing the elders stiffen in disagreement.

Homura stepped forward his harsh voice, "Now see here you-"

Hiruzen held his hand out to silence the man, "I see, the reason for your decision?"

Sakura stepped forward and said diplomatically, "It's well known that these exams are designed to test our readiness for promotion and in turn more responsibility. We felt that with only 6 months as genin under our belt taking these exams was a bit too ambitious. Genin typically, remain genin for an entire year before they even attempt these exams. Is that not reason enough to consider that we may not be ready for them at this moment."

She nodded to Team Gai respectfully, "After all the only team with that kind of time under their belts is Team Gai. The Rookie teams may be mostly made up of clan heirs but neither Naruto nor I have had the shinobi family background in recent upbringing to prepare us fully. We can take the next exams when we have more missions and experience."

Hiruzen looked to Naruto and asked, "Do you agree with your teammates Naruto-kun?"

Naruto answered bluntly, "Yeah I do. I wanna grow and become Hokage…but there's no shortcuts to that kind of thing it takes a lot of work and dedication. Why rush and risk losing our team to this exam when instead we can prepare and be ready for next time and know we're going to do just fine? If I'm gonna be Hokage then I need to do it the right way and work hard just like my teammates."

Kakashi asked pleadingly, "Come on you three don't you want to try and earn better missions?" Sakura glared at him, "Why do you want us to rush so bad? If it's for politics and mind games then no way!"

Hiruzen sighed, "The genin sensei were hoping that you all would work from each other's teams during the exams but, if you feel that strongly about it. No one can force you to take these exams."

Ino begged, "Come on Sakura…we can't do this without you guys?"

Sakura looked at Ino and said, "I'm not in the right frame of mind Ino…I" She paused almost in shame before shaking it off. "I am required to submit myself to a psyche evaluation before I can do anything further Ino. Per protocol."

"Why would you need to do that? It would only happen so soon if," Ino's eyes widened, "you made your first kill…while you were all on that trip?"

Sakura nodded confirming her assumption, and the others except Shikamaru and her teammates gasped, "As Clan Head, I was challenged for my right to lead by an ancient law the challenger chose a duel to the death and I had no choice but to give up my place or duel. My being here is proof of my victory Ino."

"I was not told you were the one to duel Sakura." Hiruzen asked in a somber tone. He wasn't aware that she had lost her own innocence so closely.

"Shikaku was a witness but, it wasn't his or Jiraiya's place to disclose the traditions of my clan Hokage-sama. They've shown great respect by allowing me to come forward myself."

Kakashi asked upset, "Why did you duel and not Zabuza as your betrothed?" Sakura glared, "By ancient clan law only I can fight for myself. The only exception would be if I was still considered a child. From the moment I became a genin I was legally no longer viewed as a child by my clan. I wouldn't be Clan Head were that the case."

Kurenai played peacemaker, "They have reason to give pause. She needs to speak to one of the therapists before they could even consider going into the exam. Now the other teams need to decide."

"I say she should go talk to the therapist now and if they clear her Team 7 gets their asses in gear with the rest of us!" Kiba said only to be smacked upside his head by his sensei.

Shino stepped forward, "I normally would agree to let you rest Sakura-san but, these exams are too important to the village. We were asked to work together and represent this village as a group hoping that with your return you would join us. Please consider it."

Sakura looked to the boys and sighed, "What do you boys think?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm more concerned about you Sakura-chan, your Mom's murder, the trial, the clans meet right after…I'm not sure we should do this even if they clear you."

Sasuke asked, "If they clear you…would you be willing? We haven't resupplied or anything since we got back late afternoon yesterday."

Sakura looked at her boys ignoring the others, "I will go speak with a therapist right now while I'm getting checked Kakashi-sensei," She glared at him as if daring him to argue, "can pay for our new supplies. If I'm cleared we'll be ready…however, you both have to be on the same page all or none. Got it?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before nodding at Sakura. "Yeah, we got it." Sakura left the room with Ibiki who would escort her to the therapist with Zabuza shadowing them quietly. Naruto groaned and looked at Sasuke, "What are we gonna do? Sakura's way more important than some stupid test! Everyone else is counting on us though."

Sasuke asked Kurenai, "Just how long ago did all our sensei discuss this? We only found out the day we got back from the trip."

Asuma groaned, "Kakashi, what's your excuse this time…we talked this over a month and a half ago!"

Kakashi laughed sheepishly as his students glared at him, "You knew that long and you're just telling us? I can't believe…actually no I can believe you'd do this. Seriously?!" Naruto said upset. They could have prepared had they known.

"I'm not making a final decision until I hear the verdict on Sakura's evaluation. Her health comes first in this." Sasuke said firmly giving Kakashi a dirty look asking, "How are you a teacher again?"

Hiruzen cleared his throat relieved that the group had been called in so early in the morning. "Kakashi go get plenty of supplies for your students I will allow the other sensei to do the same while the genin remain here under my care. Go now!" As soon as all the sensei left he turned to all the teams aside from 7 and said, "Now knowing just how caught unawares they are I will let the final decision fall to team 7. No insults, pressure, or other forms of coercion allowed."

Kiba look chastised as Shino nodded in understanding. A firm knock on the door opened to reveal that Sakura and Ibiki returned. "Therapist says she's on the fence…she could feasibly take the exams, but there may be negative consequences if she's forced to kill again so soon. Her mind has only partially compartmentalized the events from the Clans meet."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "The final decision is up to Team 7." Sakura sat with her boys looking even more exhausted then before. Sasuke and Naruto whispered to her amongst themselves as they let Sakura respond to them quietly before Sasuke stood. "We will take the Exams with the other teams on the conditions that no one here uses a clan jutsu on her before the one on one combat stage where ever it may be. Is that agreeable?"

Hiruzen looked at the other teams, "Well everyone, no clan jutsu before the final combat stage against Sakura herself. Is that a fair term you all can agree with to earn Team 7's participation?" Reluctantly each of the teams nodded and Ino said, "That was mostly for me though wasn't it Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "I just had your dad going through my head Ino…I can't have another mind walk so soon. Your dad's orders as my therapist." Ino nodded in understanding, "Daddy knows better than anyone how much the mind can handle. I'll lay off."

"Should these terms be breached by anyone here though Team 7 will withdraw immediately." Sasuke said in a final decision. "Sakura's our teammate and her health takes precedence over this test. You're our comrades so we're giving you the benefit of the doubt…don't let us down."


	35. Chunin Exams Stage 1

**Chapter 35: Chunin Exams Stage 1**

Sakura easily led her team with their signed forms to the appropriate locations after they received their supplies form Kakashi-sensei in the office. None of them were excited about these tests, but they would do their best. Sasuke and Naruto kept to her side and stayed quiet in this most of the time. Neither wanted to draw unnecessary attention to their group and the other genin teams made a bit more noise.

Shino and Shikamaru joined up with Team 7 in silence and awaited their orders from the proctors. It was a matter of minutes before Kabuto approached the other genin while Sakura watched him suspicious and muttered, "There's no way a genin would have info cards. That's an espionage and infiltrator accessory and no one is allowed to specialize so soon. Not to mention how much they cost and what it takes to get that kind of info to fill them."

Shikamaru and Shino nodded agreeing with her observation Shino muttered softly, "If you are amendable to it Sakura-san I can leave a female kikaichu on you in case you need assistance during the exams before the combat stage." Sakura asked kindly, "You mean to track us in case we need you?" Shino explained, "Yes the female releases a pheromone that makes it impossible to hide from me."

Sasuke stepped forward and said softly, "You can plant her on me. Kikaichu eat chakra and I'm not sure she should risk the strain yet. You can still find us that way." Shino nodded and set a female and both Sasuke and Shikamaru nodding politely before moving over to Team Gai and offering the same. If Sakura's eyes didn't deceive her Neji took the female on himself. Each team had a kikaichu on them to help during the exams.

Ibiki stood at the front of the room and eventually all the genin were in seats mixed with other teams. Sakura sat beside a Suna-nin with red hair. She saw Sasuke at his own desk and Naruto sitting next to Hinata. 'So far so good. Looks like they want people to cheat but, looking at these papers I may not need to. She waved at the familiar proctors who weren't henged anymore from the second floor before she began testing.

Sakura smirked and filled out her test in minutes turning hers over strategically after 4 others had done the same giving Sasuke time to cheat off her if needed. She sat back and waited for her team when she felt an uncomfortable pressure coming from the nin next to her. His energy was dark and hungry she placed her hand over her paper, so it wouldn't move. Hearing a slight growl next to her she simply closed her eyes and ignored everyone in the room focusing on Ibiki's energy.

When the time ran out just after the other Suna-nin returned from the bathroom she sat patiently waiting for the final decision on the tests. As the pressure increased from Ibiki in the room she saw several teams give and noticed Naruto starting to raise his hand before he lowered it after meeting her gaze.

Sasuke nodded to both in acceptance as they were going for it. All for one and One for all. They were in this as far as they could go. Soon the pressure increased that only the Suna-nin, 5 of Konoha's teams, the Oto team, and 2 Ame teams remained.

Sakura grinned, 'So far, so good.' Anko broke in the window pleasantly surprised. "Man looks like we got only four teams going to the 3rd stage this time around or less." She cackled as she led the teams to a set of ominous gates. "The Forest of Death kids."

Sakura tuned out as she explained the workings of the second exam correctly guessing this was a mission simulation or survival exercise portion of the exam. "Here we go guys."


End file.
